Love is beautiful yet painful
by Fallen121
Summary: nothing really special. Artemis begins to admit being pulled towards Percy. Percy has some trouble with three other girls. And Thalia and Nico admit some feelings. And OCs. Not much drama though.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Me no own percy Jackson series or anything in them including characters and etc. rick riordan owns the series.**_

_**Watching people follow their feelings is better then watching tv or etc.**_

_Camp half blood_

Percy was in his cabin as Annabeth came in. They were both 19 now and were still dating. But Percy could feel something horrible was going to happen today. " Percy I have somethin gto say to you and it's really important." Annabeth said.

Percy was afraid to ask but he did anyways. " What is it?" He said trembling hoping not for the worst.

" I want to break up." Annabeth said strait out bluntly and point blank. Percy's heart sank so deep that even the underworld seemed like outer space.

" Why Annabeth?" Percy asked totally destoried beyoned hopes of repair.

" I've fallen for another guy he goes to my college and he's pure mortal. I'm sorry Percy." Annabeth said running out of the cabin as Percy ran to after her.

_Candain wilderness_

Artemis wathced as her heart ached through thewhat she saw happen to Percy through the Iris message. She hadn't quiet grasped the aspect of love but knew Percy was a special man. He reminded her of orion the only guy friend she ever had. Tho she didn't like Orion more then a friend. She thought this was all Aphrodite's fault she knew it was her own as she had this odd feeling since she met him. Thalia came into Artemis's tent, the Iris message evaporated when Thalia tried to see what Artemis was looking at. " Thalia tell the other hunters that we are going to camp half blood." Artemis said without looking. What! thought Thalia as she was kinda happy going back their to see her friends and him.

" Yes lady Artemis." Thalia said walking out of the tent.

_Athena's palace on olympus_

Athena had watched how her daughter break Percy's heart through her Iris message and felt the world turning upside down. How can her daughter let someone of Percy's standard go for a mere mortal. Her daughter was suppose to be smart and yet she let go of Percy for a mere mortal, that made Athena so mad she vaperized the entire half of her forested backyard. Athena kinddly laughed as she realised what she had just thought and thought her self crazy to be this mad over Percy's heart ache. Wait she thought do I have a crush on Percy, Percy Jackson ? That can't be I dislike him everything about him from his handsome face to his perfect body. Athena toke another 5 hours of coming up with the oppsite of why she disliked Percy.

_Camp half blood the next day._

Nico looked around camp as he was always the one to wake up first in the entire camp. He walked by the forest and noticed something shiny in the woods. He jumped to his right as he smiled and saw the arrow go pass him. " Welcome to camp Hunters." Nico said mockingly knowing Thalia was the on who shot the arrow at him.

" It's good to back." Thalia said as the hunters parted so that a woman looking aroundher early tweenties.

" Lady Artemis it's odd to see you here." Nico said as he checked his watch, the camp came alive at six in the morning, It was five fifity-seven.

" I'm here to talk to someone and Zeus has a family reunion planed on valintines day. So I'm gonna leave the Hunter's here." Artemis said. Nico saw one hunter twitch at Valintines day. Today was the seventh of Febaury.

" What's wrong Lindsey after living since Sparta went to war with athens and other greek city-states angaist Persia you still hate Valintines day?" Thalia said as all the hunters and Nico looked at the brunette girl with hazel eyes.

" It's my mothers holiday s adn besides I'm totally diffent from her beyond looks." Lindsey said, Nico would never think a daughter of Aphrodites would be in the hunt never mind being a age old relic of the classical age. As if on cue campers got out of their cabins and instead of going to the mess hall they moved towards the hunter as most the camper or young ones hasn't seen the hunters. Artemis sighed when she saw the campers move towards them.

A/n: Thanks to the only person who voted boss-slayer this story is up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love begins for one. A last u must wait for the fun one.**

_**A/n: Lindsey here in this story is complely OC except her looks. Enjoy this while it last jk. And I'm using Mr.D cause it sounds better then his entire name as well as i dont want to spell out his name.**_

_Later that day_

Artemis watched as the hunters went to join the game of capture the flag. She sighed as witch ever team Lindsey choose would dhave the biggest advantage as she was a Spartan and was trained more as a Spartan boy then girl. She was lets say a far superior warrior in close combat then any Ares child could be. A amazon, Artemis shock her head. The hunt awaited for the campers to form the teams. On one side you have Athena, Hades, Hermes, Poseidon, Demeter and the Apollo cabins where on one side as everyon else was on the other. Thalia looked at the two boys that made up the Zeus's cabin. They where her siblings just as Percy had four sisters that weren't ever gonna play capture the flag if he had his way. He only wanted his sisters to know how to defend themselves from monster. He didn't want her to fight other demi-gods as of course past experience was still haunting him. Thalia sided with Percy, Nico and Annabeth cause of Nico. She couldn't help but look at him. Lindsey over the years had some what mastered the power of being a daughter of Aphrodite. She could sense the spark of love. Lindsey smiled and sided with Thalia as the hunters did the same as those two were the leadership role models in the hunt. Clarisse walked up to Lindsey with a face saying I got some busy with you. " Your that Spartan girl aren't you?" Clarisse asked as if she was daring for a yes.

" Yes and you must be the cabin leader of the Ares cabin. I hope we can be friends." Lindsey said smiling. Nico, Annabeth, and Percy went over to Thalia.

" This isn't good for Clarisse." Thalia whispered to the three.

" Why's that?" Percy asked.

" Lindsey is a Spartan over all. This is how she tells if she should put you in your place." Thalia said as Clarisse exploded in a laugh.

" I just came to say I'm gonna be your ass back to Sparta." Clarisse said laughing. Lindsey wasn't even phased.

" Let's see who gets their ass kicked and by the way your as stupid as your father." Lindsey said walking away still smiling. Clarisse turned ruby red with anger.

" Wow She just said that to Clarisse and in front of the Ares Cabin what's up with her attitude?" Annabeth asked as Lindsey came back to the group.

" She hates people who think too highly of themselves and now Clarissse is gonna get a first class ass whopping from a Spartan girl." Thalia said a Lindsey walked over to the three.

" Okay Annabeth what's the plan? I was thinking about putting the hunters for the defence as everyone else on offense. Oh and Percy." Lindsey said as the four looked at her as well as the rest of the team looked at her.

" Um what?" Percy said sweating.

" Your sisters want to play." Lindsey said as four heads popped out from the crowd.

" Okay April and Grace can play there at least 9." Percy said not wanting to go into a argument he can't win.

" Yes thank you Lindsey." The two said. Lindsey gave them a smile as a response. They ran off to grab their stuff for the game.

" Don't worry I'll watch them." Lindsey said.

" Let's make a bet." Mr.D said to Artemis as they watch the teams plan out just a few meters from each other.

" What's it on?" Artemis asked keeping a close eye on Percy.

" Witch team wins." He said as he popped a grape into his mouth.

" the team my hunters join of course." Artemis said not even moving her eye lashes.

" I of course would and still choose the team my children are on. By the way that girl was a totally different girl of Aphrodite." Mr.D said smiling.

" If you want to blame her father a Spartan." Artemis said as the teams went into the forest.

" Damn I lost even before the battle started." Mr.D said frowning at Artemis as if he was tricked. " What have you've been staring at this whole time?" Mr.D asked like a child wanting a new toy.

" Nothing." Artemis said shaking her head as if she was day dreaming the entire day.

_two hours later._

Mr.D saw the flag in the hands of Nico and knew he had lost. Well they didn't bet anything other then who would win, so no loss there. Then he saw Clarisse being carried by Chris and John one of the Zeus boys. He sighed the only city-state that pretty much had female trained warriors in their culture first. Nico ran over to Thalia and slung his right arm over her shoulder. " Well now you owe me something what was it again?" Nico said teasing Thalia on who would get the flag. They had bet when they where about eleven meters from it and they had made the bet. Thalia lost cause of Nico's shadow travel. She swore that was cheating.

" How about this?" Thalia said kissing him on the cheek.

" That'll do." Nico said not blushing even though he was on the inside as he had a huge crush on her.

" Well you two seem to be getting a lot closer today." Percy said not looking at Annabeth. Annabeth felt heart broken as she still liked Percy but her heart wanted her to give Kyle a chance. She wanted to tell him but that would hurt him more she had told her self. She tried to avoid him cause everytime she saw him she wanted to get back together even though her heart wasn't completely his.

" Well I did lose a bet and I promised that I owed him something different.." Thalia said as Artemis appeared before them. They all had the look what did we do written all over their faces.

" Percy I would like to talk to you in private." Artemis said. The one thing that could that was a sound of uh ohs. Percy walked over as Lindsey saw a stream of pink flowers fall from the sky. Mother as always a dazzling entrance she thought. Lindsey had been with her sibblings and Percy's sisters. Aphrodite appeared in fornt of the Aphrodite cabin. She looked at Lindsey. Lindsey was still holding her fathers short sword as well as still in her armor.

" What is it mother?" Lindsey said knowing she was the one her mother wanted as she kept that unwanting look on.

" Your coming with me tomorrow to the family reunion." Aphrodite said as her daughter looked at her.

" Sure. When you gonna get unless theirs gonna be some magical object to send me their." Lindsey said giving her mother a fake overly done smile.

" I'm coming here to get you and then we go to Olympus. Then Zeus will send us to the location of the reunion." Her mother responed.

" Alright i'll be ready when ever you come by." Lindsey said dragging her self into what is suppose to be her cabin with her sibblings.

_Just on the out skirts of camp grounds._

Artemis wanted to really know how Percy felt right now about Annabeth dumping him. " So what happened between you and Annabeth?" Artemis asked Percy as they watched the sun set from a hill.

" What do you mean?" Percy questioned.

" I mean its obivous you two aren't together anymore." Artemis said raising her voice a little.

" I'm fine and why are you so interested in me so lately?" Percy asked.

" What do you mean? I just asked that becasue your father choose you as the demi-god he wants to be with him at the reunion." Artemis answered. " And also Athena choose Annabeth as hers so I was thinking there was gonna be a problem." Artemis said continuing her answer. Percy didn't know why but for this moment he felt very attracted to Artemis even more so then with Annabeth. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his.

A/n: Anyone like the ending there? Well wait till i announce all the kiddies going to the party thats when things are gonna be fun. Tell me was Artemis really not herself or just a bit? Anyone Like the OC?


	3. Chapter 3

_A.n: Compter is on the fritz so wont update for like a two weeks cause I cant remove other story chapters._

_Welcome to the lines of who and who._

Percy and Artemis leaned their heads closer to the other till Wham... Their lips met and the sun was completely gone as the moon rose into the sky. The two broke apart to breathe. They looked up to the sky as they were embrassed that they had just kissed the other. They're faces were bright red. They saw the stars shine more brightly then they had ever seen. " You know I really have a crush on you." Artemis being the first one to speak.

" Really I thought you were the one goddess who wasn't gonna fall for any man?" Percy teased. He felt his heart actually feel normal or even better then before and since Annabeth had dumped him.

" Anymore wise cracks and I'll make sure theirs nothing left of you for to cross the Styx." Artemis joked. Percy place his hand on top of hers on the grassy hill. They heard foot steps coming from behind them and the gave each other the look let's stop this love stuff for later to each other.

" So what conversation took you guys an hour?" Asked Mr.D. At his side was Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Clarisse.

" What the hell happened to you." Percy asked seeing her brusied and looking ticked off.

" I lost." She responed as if those words weren't meant to come out.

" To who?" Annabeth asked just as Percy was about to ask. Clarisse just mumbled.

" Well we best be getting to bed, all of us are going to the reunion tommorrow." Artemis said.

" I don't know why there's one as the gods see each other often." Annabeth stated.

" Well Zeus toke Percy's advice for a fun fill weekend for everyone. That's the only reason why demi-gods are coming along." Artemis said walking towards camp. Percy and the others followed.

" Anything special happened you two?" Mr.D asked, he was actually joking but the reaction of the two were priceless.

" NO!" The two said and they began to run to camp.

" What's wrong with those two I was just kidding." Mr.D said shrugging his shoulders. Annabeth felt her heart sink at the way the two had reacted and she thought that something was going on between the two. Then she reminded her self that Artemis could have guy friends as Orion was one, the only one till now probably Percy. Nico and Thalia where trailing the other three. Clarisse wasn't talking much as her pride was hurt.

" I love you Thalia." Nico whisptered into Thalia's ears as if his life was based off those words. Thalia just couldn't reply to that it was like a dream and nightmare come true. The two eventually were left their as they had stopped in their tracks.

" I... I..." Thalia said stuttering. Nico decided to go with his cover up plan.

" I was only joking, come on lighten up." Nico said as his heart hurt for this plan was playing with her feelings. He really did love her though. She looked at him with a red face showing pure rage. She then stomped off to camp. Nico shook his head in dismay, I should of never told her right then he thought.

_Thalia's pov.( A/n: Wanted to make her reaction deeper.)_

I wanted to say I do too but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Then when he told me it was just a joke I wanted to personally send him to his father the way everyone else does. I know I can't stay mad at him for more then a hour, but saying that he loved me was a joke that hurt a lot. I walked down the now paved path to the Artemis cabin. I really felt like hiding cause he was the one that had a grasp over my heart. I felt the cold door knob and thought of Nico's cold hands. I'm thinking of him even now, I'm going crazy I thought. I saw Lindsey sitting on the top bunk of one of the bunk beds. I could see she was thinking about something as she was just staring off into space.

_Third person pov._

Lindsey was having small flash backs of her time in Sparta as Thalia had entered the cabin. " Hey Lindey what are you thinking about up there?" Thalia asked trying to get Nico off her mind.

" Just thinking back at my bad childhood." Lindsey anwsered.

" How bad could it be?" Thalia asked as she knew Luke's, her own, and Annabeth's horrible childhood.

" Well that's for another day Thalia." Lindsey said laying down on the bed and wrapping a blanket over her body.

" Fine." Thalia said going to sleep. The cabin was pretty much the two of them. The other Hunters went over to their cabins with their siblings. Thalia awoke at sound of happy campers. She saw Lindsey dressed already and heading out.

" Gonna find my mom. By the way your dad is looking for you." Lindsey said as she opened the door and walked out. The cool winter breeze had come in from the open door. The entire cabin felt cool as the breeze swept the cabin. Thalia got quickly dressed and headed out to see why the camp was in very high spirts. She saw the reason why. Almost all the gods had come down, well the all the major gods. She had to smile.

" You know I wish I could go." Said another hunter who was a little special. Her name was Taylor, she had short brown hair and light blue eyes. Like her sisters and mother guys couldn't help but fall for them.

" Taylor why did you join the hunt again?" Thalia asked stil not sure her reason of joining as some had some real reasons to.

" I wanted to live more. I mean wanted to not just do quests as a regular demi-god or be great. I want to do something worth while and is diffrent." Taylor expalined as the two walked.

_Athena cabin._

Athena sat on one side of the bed Annabeth was sitting on. " What's wrong Annabeth?" Athena asked trying not to say, Why did you dump Percy and yes I've been spying on you.

" I dumped Percy to give this guy I feel like I love more or equal to how I feel about Percy a chance. I still want Percy but I also like the guy alot." Annabeth said covering her face in her hands. Athena was going overnoard in her mind.

" Why did you break up with Percy if you stil want him? This has to be your worst choice yet Annabeth." Athena said wondering why she was being this harsh on her daughter.

" Why are you being so involed in my problems mom?" Annabeth asked back to her mom.

" Because your my daughter." Athena said back. " Let's go."

" Fine." Annabeth said.

_By the lake._

Percy waited for his late dad as Poseidon was suppose to be here thrity minutes ago said Zeus. He was sitting on the sandy shore. He heard footsteps coming up from behind. " Sorry about that incedient on the hill last night." Artemis said frowning. Her first kiss with her first crush really she thought.

" No it was my fault so, do you really like me though?" Percy asked but before Artemis could anwser Poseiden arose out of the lakes smiling.

" Percy sorry I'm late woke up really late." Poseiden said. Percy just nodded. "Why are you here Artemis?" Poseiden inquired.

" I was just taking a walk." Artemis respond.

" Alright then shall well go Percy?" Poseiden said it as if it was a order. Percy walked over to the lake edge and looked back at Artemis. He felt the samw feeling that he had for Annabeth but some how they were diffrent.

_Olympus_

The only gods that where going were, Hades, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Poseiden, Athena, and Hephaestus and their selected son or daughter. Two of them didn't have demigods. Apollo choose to bring Rachel as his sons were some how busy trying to hook themselves up with a hunter, and his daughters were doing other things. Rachel saw, Annabeth Clarisse, PERCY, and a girl called Lindsey, Nico, Thalia and guy called Steve. This seemed pretty weird as everyone was dresses casually. Rachel thought back at a prophecy she had written in her possed state.

_A son of Poseiden shall captivate four hearts_

_The four shall compete for his heart_

_The orcale, a past lover, and two new lovers_

_His heart will lead to dispute and loss as he finds the one_

_The two's love will stand the test of time._

All in all Rachel had know clue what the last two lines of it meant. Well only time will tell as that was how prophecies worked. I still have these strong feelings for Percy thought Rachel. Zeus was still talking about how they needed this weekend. It went on for another ten minutes till everyone was tired of listening to him. Rachel saw a white light flash causing her to close her eyes. When she opened them she found they were on a island.

A/n: Prophecy sucked I no.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: I MAY BE GONE BY NEXT FRIDAY CAUSE OF GRADES SORRY. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY FRIEND BOSS-SLAYER FOR IS ENCOUGEMENT ON SOME StUff THANK YOU ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS.**

**Please tell me you didn't see this coming.**

_Deserted Island_

Percy toke in the breath taking envoirment of the island. A large forest on the left and right side of the large dirt path. " Where are we dad?" Percy asked.

" We're on a island in the mediterranean sea. Mortals can't see it as this is were our mother Rhea toke us sometimes. We had great times here Percy and after a few years when we toke power we added some modifactions." Poseiden anwsered. The entire group went down the path. They stopped at were the path broke into two paths. Everyone was following Zeus as he toke the right path. Percy saw Lindsey and Aphrodite take the left path. He jsut shook it off as they probably were gonna talk. Lindsey had decided to follow her mother to the lake as she didn't want to go into the market place as her mom had called it. It was a large area that held small palaces for each god. She wasn't wearing anything close to a swim suit, but knew her mother had. As they reached to lake she took in the natural scenery. The lake was a fresh water lake with nothing living in it. Their was a small fourteen foot cliff on the north side of the lake. It was like the close thing you could get to a pool.

" Well I can't go in looking like this and why didn't we have to pack anything for this trip?" Lindsey ask her mother.

" Give me a second." Aphrodite said. Lindsey saw blue smoke coming up around her and sighed. After about waiting a few minutes she saw she was in a greem two piece bikini. She didn't like to wear clothing exposing her body as she was already catching guys eyes.

" This is a little too much." Lindsey said.

" Oh come on your my daughter its not your fault that your as beautiful as me to mortals and demigods. Let's go for a swim." Aphrodite said running towards the lake. Lindsey followed trying to beat her mother there.

_The city on the Island_

Percy once again was taken away by how the gods who couldn't get along on a normality basis create such wonderful things in this world. " Athena and me created most of the city." Said Poseiden as the marble city still captivated the demigods.

" I thought you and Athena were rivals?" Percy asked as the group walked onto the marble road.

" Eh we compromised as I love this Island and its memories." Responded Poseiden.

" Okay." Percy said not going more into the compromise. Apollo was acting a little strange or tense. He was feeling the feelings he had for Daphne except it was for Aphrodite's daughter.

" Demigods you shall be staying in the center palace in the plaza. Go and get change for we will go and met Aphrodite at the lake." Zeus said laughing like a jolly old man.

The demigods rushed as they wanted to do something other then walk and listen to Zeus. The city was playing the Beatles song In my life.

_Ten minutes later._

Nico wore a black swimming shorts with blue flames desighn on the sides of the short. Percy wore a blue swimming short with waves on the far bottom of the shorts. Thalia was wearing a yellow one piece swim suit witch made Steve and Nico blush. Steve was Mr.D's son and was really into Thalia and Lindsey something about them being hunters gave them an extra in his eyes. He wore a plain white swimming trunks. Annabeth wore a red two piece with orange poka dots. Rachel wore a purple one with Green poka dots. They made Percy blush ruby read to the tip of his ears. The three girls laughed.

_At the lake thats a pool?_

Artemis and Percy were holding hands in the back of the group yet they were blushing as if everyone was looking at them. Apollo looked back twice and they were bickering about something and thought nothing of it. The gods rushed to the lake as Aphrodie and Lindsey were tanning while listening to Everyhting from Save your last dance OST. Percy saw that the rock next to them was producing the music. Percy also saw Apollo look over at Lindsey with day dreaming eyes. " Thalia I have something to tell and truthfully." Nico said with his eyes looking at his feet. Thalia saw something in his eyes but she wasn't sure what it was.

" Okay why don't we talk on a walk?" Thalia asked pointing at the dirt path that lead into the forest. Nico nodded as they went on the path.

" Percy can I talk to you in private?" Athena asked from the lakes edge.

Percy came over to her.

"What is it Athena?" Percy asked scared.

" I...

**QUOTES: LIFE IS BUT A GAME FILLED WITH LOSERS, DEATH IS ITS MASTER, THE EARTH IS ITS GAME BOARD,CHOICE ARE THE DICE,LOVE IS AND FRIENDSHIP AND FAMILY ARE THE REAL REWARD IN THIS GAME.**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: SOrry for short chapter but oh well?_

Chapter 5

_ah Help me please get them away so I can think._

" I Love you Percy." Athena whisptered into his ears and giving him a light kiss on his lips. Percy stood there amazed at himself from what just happened. No had been looking at them not even Annabeth.

_Camp Half blood._

Taylor sat on the second step of the Aphrodite cabin looking at the lake. It was pretty cool not having snow on the camp gounds do to whatever the gods did with the barrier. Damon watched Taylor with gleaming eyes of to him unknown love. " Ask her out man." Said Phillip a son of Ares and his best friend.

" I will." Damon said back in a almost frustarded manner.

_Back to the lake on the Island_

Lindsay walked from the lakes edge opposite of Percy and Athena into the lake. Clarisse came to the lake late and ran to lake at full speed to feel the cool relaxing water on her skin. Apollo watch Lindsay walk into the lake and just smiled, well till Ares slapped him across the face with a wave of water. Its on thought Apollo as he and Ares started water fight or whatever you call it. Artemis went to Percy as Athena left to watch the two clueless gods get hit by Poseidon's mega wave engulfing every one. Lindsay and the other demigods were looky the were behind Poseidon. Zeus when he got his upper body out of the water tackled Poseidon. Hades just watch from his lawn chair laughing at his brothers as did Aphrodite. Demeter gave a look of total disgust at her siblings. Ares and Apollo stopped to watch the fight of the two of the big three. " Percy about your question at the lake in camp half blood, I do love you Percy." Artemis said as Percy once again being the simple mortal he was, was thrown back by the statement.

_Down by the sea_

Nico and Thalia had walked about thirty minutes. Thalia couldn't keep the silence anymore so she gave it a shot. " Nico, I like you a lot." Thalia said blushing like a red rose just blooming.

" Well I love you." Nico said laughing to cover his embrassment of the confession.

" Don't lie again Nico." Thalia said turning from blushing to almost full out rage.

" What about this." Nico said planting his lips lightly on her lips with made her natural reaction to punch him in the guts twice. Nico held his stomach and just smiled knowing it was worth it.

" I'm sorry." Thalia said with hurt in her eyes. He just kept the smile on as the pain move away quickly.

" So you believe me now?" Nico said making his smile even larger as she let out another red face of embrassment. She hugged him crying as if and it did, her hearts desire had been granted.

_In the guest palace three hours later._

Rachel had seen the way Percy was getting attention from both Athena and Artemis but overall they couldn't be in love with him. She saw Percy in the hallway by himself as the other demigods were down stairs waiting for Lindsay to finish cooking. Everything in this palace was awesome as the dressers and closet would throw out what ever you wanted to wear and the fridge threw up food in away. Lindsay wanted to cook for them so everyone agreed, who wouldn't? " Percy can I talk to you?" Rachel asked him as he reached the top of the stairs heading down. Okay Rachel is the Oracle she can't like me thought Percy.

" Sure." Percy said walking towards her. As they were only a few inchs from each other she kissed him. Okay what the hell is wrong with everyone thought Percy. Rachel broke the kiss and smiled.

" I still love you, you know." Rachel said winking at him and she went to the kitchen.

A/n: Rachel a woman of action not words? Well poor Percy? Why am i saying things like question? I dont know? Well its fun? HOPE you plp happy?


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n: short little back ground chapter_

_Chapter 6_

_If I said I love you but I don't want to be with you cause I know you deserve the one of your dreams what would you say. Answer in you review it is a requirement lol jk_

Lindsay had wiped up burgers for everyone. When Annabeth saw Percy come down the stairs after Rachel she wished she could turn back time. She didn't know why but it was her heart that was telling itself it made a wrong choice and it was hurting for its mistake. Rachel saw Lindsay standing out on the palace porch/deck and decided to ask her if she loves Percy. " Hey." Said Rachel

" Hey." Lindsay responded still looking at the sea.

" I was wondering do you like Percy?" Rachel asked bluntly. Lindsay just smiled not even looking at Rachel. Lindsay then laughed.

" No I don't like or love him more then a friend though for a orcale you love him witch goes aganist the rules of beinging a orcale." Lindsay said as the a cool calm breeze started up.

" Oracles can't date that's all." Rachel said blushing a little.

" Yeah like that's any different." Lindsay said looking back into the living room filled with the other demigods watching Thalia arm wrestle Steve.

_Camp half blood._

Damon walked up to a very preoccupied Taylor. Taylor was sitting down with her knees up to her chin. She was holding onto the a red scarf in her hands just staring at it. " Hey there I'm Damon, Damon Kryst." Damon said extending a hand out.

" Oh hey, I'm Taylor, Taylor Fryster." Taylor said takign his hand as he helped pull her up.

" Nice to met you." Damon said feeling very awkwarder right now.

" Uh do you want to ask me out?" Taylor asked holding in a laugh.

" Yeah I do." Damon admitted looking at the ground.

" Alright how about a nice walk by the lake?" She asked almost laughing now.

" You can laugh and sure." Damon said smiling as she laughed.

_The next day in the guest palace._

_A/n: I know this part makes no sense since I said it was the day before but oh well._

If aphrodite is your mother then you know Valentines day is the month in witch you should be the most like her or very loving. But as for Lindsay this day is a day of dread. Lindsay awoke to this day as she had for her long lifetime, cold, sweaty, and scared. Always the night before she had a dream of her past.

_Flash back._

_Sparta 320BC_

Brysto watched his daughter who was completely hidden behind the large Greek Phalanx Shield with her Xiphos He held his Xiphos waiting for her to come at him. She was only eight now yet she was as good as any boy of her age and a year older. He saw her move in a spilt second charging silently. She thrusted her sword at him, he dodged it. She swung her shiled at him as he dodged her thrust. He met the shiled with his right arm and placed his sword to her neck. She sighed. " You almost had me there." Said her father smirking and pulling the sword from his daughters throat.

" No I didn't, but then again I never stood a chance." She replied with a warm smile.

" Ah come here." Said Brysto with open arms. Th Little girl ran into her father's chest smiling.

_Sparta 301 what we call February 14Th today in the present._

Lindsay stood as Spartan men came back from battle carring the dead and wounded. The King of Sparta came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. " I'm so sorry." He said to her. He and her father were very close friends since their early childhood.

A/n: ?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n:SUPER SHORT CHAPTER SORRY HAS SPECIAL MESSAGE TO YOU GUYS AND ALL MY READERS._

_Chapter 7_

_If only if she loved me_

Lindsay awoke from her trance realising she was crying. There was knock on her door, she knew who it was. The one who killed her father. She could feel it in her bones.

_Percy's room_

Percy looked at the clock in his ocean blue room in this palace. He had opened his window last night and now he flet a cool breeze come through it. He looked over at it only to see Artemis standing in front of the window. Artemis was dressed in a purple shorts and green t-shirt. She had a look of some what anger and sorrow. " Lady Artemis what brings you here?" Percy asked tensely. She stepped towards him placing her hads on his cheeks.

" I love you." Artemis said looking strait into his eyes. Percy knew this but come on can you stand knowing your liked by three girls and maybe four or five?

" I...I..." Percy said shuttering.

_Camp half blood_

Take one look at camp half blood and all you would see would be a sea of pink and red. The Aphrodite cabin and any cabin if it was their parents hoilday gets fulll rights to decorate the camp. Taylor looked at Damon as he helped the Ares cabin get over the color red in such non blood or war related ways. It was the color and stuff but the amount of it. It could be snowing paper red or pink paper hearts in snuck looks at Taylor.

_In my small computer room this a special notice_

I may be gone for about three months due grades and I am truely sorry for letting you guys down

_Thalia's room_

Nico was right beside Thalia whsn she awoke. That was pretty scary if your boyfriend was right next you when you awoke. " Eh hey, why are you in here?" Thalia asked wondering to smile or get angry.

" I just heard you yelling in your sleep last night." Nico said as they shared the third floor and their rooms where right next to each others.

" I did?" Thalia asked scared as she remebered she had the same nightmare from here youth.

" Yeah I just came in and checked that you had a fever. So I decided to stay here, as well you were failing around as if you were fighting something in your sleep." Nico said telling the truth.

A/n: I will be back around 3/25/11 in english or american for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Hmmmm nothing really to say then I typed this all today.

chapter 8

_goodbyes are forever aren't they, I wish I had just one more chance with you_

_Lindsay's room_

Lindsay went over to her door and opened it too see Ares there. The freaking jealous idiot who killed my dad because he thought my mom was really in love with him, thought Lindsay. They stared at each other for a long while. " Can I come in?" Ares asked.

" Sure when you explain right here right now why your here." Lindsay said.

" I'm here because of you." Ares said witch in any case surprised her a little.

" What do you mean?" Lindsay respond.

" I'm here because just like your mother I've fallen for you." Ares said. You know its not healthy being told that the guy who's slept with your mom and killed your dad says hes in love with you.

" Wha.. What?" Lindsay said expressing all confusion on her face.

_Percy's room ten minutes early_

" I...I...I don't know how to respond to that Artemis." Percy said in all honest truth.

" I understand Percy." Artemis said looking at the floor. Percy was so confused beyond any words or actions. In away you could say he was in the best dream of his life and the worse nightmare he has ever had.

" No Artemis it's not what you think, Its just that I'm not ready to be in a relation." Percy closing the distance between them to only a few centimeters. Artemis looked up at him.

" Percy your the first man I have ever loved and it just feels awkward being my first time." Artemis confessed though everyone knew that.

" I understand your feelings right now I remember my first love." Percy said putting a hand on her shoulder. No matter what people are going to say Percy just felt a wanting for Artemis right now, and all he was doing was trying to control himself. What happens when Boy wants Girl and Girl wants Boy? You get this. It was like it back then on the hill, when they locked eyes it was if they were pulling each other closer. A sec before their lips met Apollo appeared standing by the closet. When their lips met the sky darken and birds perched on the open window and sung in beautiful harmany. Apollo was so shoocked that he couldn't even crack a joke. To Apollo it was the most horrible thing he has ever seen other then Orion, but then again Orion didn't lock lips with his sister.

" Tsk tsk tsk sister." Apollo said finally still sicken or shoocked take your pick. That didn't really phase Artemis as she gave the one second sighn with her finger. Apollo started running.

" I'm sorry but I have to go kick his ass." Artemis said after they parted lips. She ran after him. Apollo stopped to see Lindsay standing in her bedroom door way, he had ingored the other person and was just staring at her. He heard only one phrase from the conversation, " I've fallen for you." Witch made Apollo see Ares just before he could get across he was tackled by Artemis who waslanding jabs and elbows into his face, though he didn't care at the moment all he wanted to do was to see what Lindsay and Ares relationship was. Apollo saw an opening between each blow Artemis was giving him and pushed her off. He ran across the floor and ran into Ares. Artemis saw Annabeth get out of room surprised to see all these gods here.

" You love this girl, well so do I." Apollo said lound enough for everyone except Percy to hear. Apollo looked into Ares burning gaze.

" Wait what?" Lindsay, Annabth, and Artemis said at once.

" You never could get a girl of her beauty." Ares said.

" Oh such negative comments never impress a woman of her stature." Apollo retored.

" Uh guys." Lindsay said.

" And you think you immaturity can?" Ares responed.

" Well its better then your brute force." Apollo said.

" Uh guys!" Lindsay said raising her voice.

" The ladies have always loved strength." Ares said as if he was reading a fact of a book.

" And then they leave when they mature for the one that loves them very much, and she is a very mature young girl." Apollo said.

" GUYS SHUT UP." Lindsay yelled just as Zeus appeared in front of both gods.

" Idoits." said Artemis under her breath.

" What has all this arguement been about?" Asked Zeus.

" Nothing Lord Zeus." Lindsay said. " They're just beckering about who is better at volleyball."

" Really then I will be going." Zeus said and he vanished.

" Father was always one who hated fixing problems." Ares said.

_Camp Half blood_

Taylor and Damon had gone on a walk around the lake to get away from being dragged into the valintines day activies. There was something wrong on this valintines day as more people were confessing to the one they loves. They were holding hands as they saw pink mist coming from camp. " So where are your parent?" Damon asked.

" My mom's buried in Colorado and my dad died in Korea during the war." Taylor responded.

" Wait how is that possible how long have you've been in the Hunt?" Damon asked.

" A year after the Korean war ended then my mom died ten years later." Taylor said.

" You know if you need to cry you can, and Im so sorry." Damon said as he felt her tighten her grip on his hand.

" I did enough crying back then." Taylor said.

" Some tears never dry and some may never fall but to me you just seem to bottle up your feelings." Damon said knowing he was treading on ice now and this was their first time alone and his first ever time on a date.

" You sound more like a thearpist then a boyfriend Damon." Taylor repsoned laughing.

_Thalia's room_

Nico and Thalia were listening to Truly Madly Deeply by savage garden on Thalia's Ipod touch. They were dancing to it, Thalia rested her head on Nico's shoulder. " I'm sorry for worring you Nico." Thalia said sincerly.

" It okay Thalia as long as your fine." Nico said. Thalia finally realised Nico wasn't as cold as before he was more human in away tempture wise.

" I wish we could be like this forever." Thalia whisptered.

" Why can't we?" Nico asked.

" My dad and your dad remeber." Thalia reminded him.

" I'm sure they will understand." Nico said with uncertainty.

" Maybe." Thalia said.

_Athena's palace in her bedroom_

Athena was even more determained to get Percy after seeing that kiss from Artemis on the Iris message. Well not really her but her heart. Thank Zeus there wasn't anything to destory that was expandable.

A/n: Good cast of relationships right? Oh and can some one in their review make a map or a list of relationships that I have going and what they want? plz and ty.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Hmmmmm nothing to say again.

Chapter 9

_I dont own anything of Percy jackson and the olympians_

_Love is a sea of endless possibilties as is life so never be too scared to see if they will return the feeling or not_

_Second Floor Of the Guest Palace_

Ares and Apollo had left unwillingly when Hera needed them for something, Artemis gone to Percy's room witch Annabeth was getting more and more upset. Lindssy was listening to her Mp3 player at max volume of the song Everything I do By Bryan Adams, out in front of her door. Annabeth was pacing back and forth in front of her bedroom door. Nico and Thalia came down from the third floor to see the two doing things you should really be doing in your room out here. Rachel finally awoke, when youor the oracle you get nice long dreams of random things most of the time. Lindsay waved her hand and gave the two a look saying I know you two are a couple. Nico and Thalia just smiled back. Annabeth was too busy in her panic mode to notice the two. Rachel decided to go check on Percy.

_Inside Percy's room_

Artremis was sitting on the bed as Percy took in the info of what he missed outside. " So Apollo and Ares are in love with Lindsay?" Percy asked, in all respects Lindsay was beautiful even to him.

" Yes and I feel sorry for her." Artemis said keeping her eyes on Percy.

" Why her heart is being chased by two gods." Percy joked.

" She has never fallen for anyone and shes almost an exact copy of me." Artemis responded

" How is she almost an exact copy of you?" Percy asked intrugied.

" She doesn't have a total hate of men and is pretty open friend wise, she has mother problems and hates Ares alot. She is a sympathic person, you in the past few centuries shes seen many of her fellow hunters leave for a man. I have allowed them to leave as they are mortals with mortal hearts, she's been talking to their kid's kid's about their great grandma and so on when ever we're near them. Over all shes found out that relationships don't have much meanings when your immortal and spared of age old death." Artemis said.

" I'm ask her out then." Percy said out bluntly.

" What!" Artemis said in total surprise.

" Well if she and I are able to do a fake relationship then she's out of the drama of Ares and Apollo." Percy reasoned.

" Well... That could work." Artemis said taking in that plan as if she was losing Percy, wait I he's not mines why am I thinking like this thought Artemis.

" Well I'm gonna talk to her about it." Percy said leaving the room. Artemis disappeared to her palace. When Percy saw a sleeping Lindsay in a sitting postion in front of her room door with her Mp3 still playing he couldn't help but smile. He went over to her and kneeled down, he took off one of the earphones and put in his ear. He wanted to rip out the earphone from his ear but the song was great. It was The Rose by Westlife.

" You know its not nice taking someone else's earphone with out permission." Said a waking Lindsay. Percy blushed in embrassment.

" Sorry." Percy said.

" You know you look cute when your embrassed or caught red handed." Lindsay said laughing and taking her earphone from him. Percy turned even more red, or shall I say a new shade of red. " You okay there Percy?" Asked Lindsay.

" Yeah." Percy said looking into her hazel eyes. Lindsay stood up and went into her room leaving Percy to finally realise he forgot to tell her his plan.

" Percy can I tell you something?" Asked Annabeth from the stairs.

" Sure what is it?" Percy repiled.

_Camp HalfBlood_

Taylor was skipping stones into the oddly still liquid lake. Damon watched her every move from picking up the stone to letting out of her hand. She was beautiful to him all the way. " Wait isn't your mother Aphrodite?" Damon asked finally realising what she said about her mom.

" Biologically yes but she didn't raise me up to be who I am now, so to me shes just a friend since shes visted at times. My mom met my dad when I was one and accepted me as her child." Taylor said with a hint of anger.

" I'm sorry." Damon said.

" Its okay." Taylor said calming down.

" So this is where you two ran off." Said Chiron.

" Yes." Damon repiled.

_Guest palace living room_

Nico and Thalia were watching inception though Nico had seen this movie three times already. For Thalia it was her first time. She wasn't getting the dream concept at all and how they were implanting a idea into the guys mind to break up his dad's company. They were on the part were they were about to go into the third dream from the hotel room. " Why do they need to go into another dream?" Asked Thalia in confusion.

" They need to get deeper into the guys mind to implant the idea. Each dream is life getting past a fire wall." Nico explained witch didn't really help.

" No Annabeth I don't know anything about this world any more." Percy said running out down the stairs and out the door. Nico and Thalia looked over to see Annabeth coming down the stairs crying.

A/n: You guys probably know what Annabeth said.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Yeah first day of winter break for me and I have been let off easy for grades cause the c wasnt in any core class yepppppeeeee. But My phone is gone.

:(

Chapter 10

_you just past me by like the wind and I keep trying to hold on to you but still like the wind I can not hold on to you at all._

_just outside the palace area._

Percy was going insane. (a/n: wouldnt you?) I can't believe Annnabeth told me that right then and their without caring about my feelings thought Percy. Percy's face showed rage, confusion and saddness. He was mad at everyone but mostly himself. He decided to go to the lake. "Hey Percy you going to the lake?" Asked Lindsay who was in her swimming suit running towards him with a towel over her shoukder. I can definatly see her resamblence to her mother.

" Well I'm just going for a walk." Percy lied.  
" You should come with to the lake then." Said Lindsay. " The Gods are all planning a Party for us as I expect so they won't be there." Lindsay said knowing Percy was some how uneasy when a few certian gods or goddess were their.

" Sure why not." Said Percy. The two walked to the lake with very small meaningless conversations. When they reached the lake Percy watch Lindsay get into the water and swim. He just sat on one of the large rocks by the shore. Lindsay swam over to him.

" Give me your hand." Said Lindsay.

" Why?" Asked Percy.

" Because I want to show you something." Lindsay said.

" Uh no." Said Percy but it wouldn't stop Lindsay from having her fun. She grabbed his hands that were just hanging and pulled him into the water with a splash. Lindsay laughed as Percy resurfaced.

" I'm gonna get you back." Said Percy as the lake stared to form one huge lake.

" Yeah right, you needed that to refresh your mind on your relationship problems." Said Lindsay and the lake subsided.

" Why do you care about me, do you like me?" Percy said with a smile.

" Maybe why dont you try to find out." Teased Lindsay.

" I will." Percy said having the water pull her only inches away from him. He looked into the hazel eyes looking for an anwser, but they gave away nothing. He brought his lips only a few centimeters from hers.

_In the Guest Palace_

Rachel saw a train wreck Annabeth in the kitchen making pancakes even though it seemed like she had made like thirty of them already. " Uh Annabeth?" Said Rachel.

" Don't try it shes gone, shes in her own world at the moment." Said Nico coming out from the living room.

" Why?" Asked Rachel.

" I think it has something to do with Percy." Nico said looking back into the living room. Thalia was sleeping on the couch after making him watch The note book with her. She was sleeping like a little baby.

" Really I wonder what could've happened." Said Rachel.

_Back at the lake_

Percy tried for a kiss and bang he wasn't slapped he took a fist in the gut then another to his face. " You really thought I liked you more then a friend. Percy you are a total fool thinking you can get a kiss from any girl you want." Said Lindsay.

" You could've told me." Said Percy

" No if I did you wouldn't have learned the lesson not think that every girl wants you. So don't play with any girls heart." Said Lindsay getting out of the lake. " Oh and by the way Annabeth did really mean what she said."

" What?" Asked Percy in a confused daze.

" She really is having a hard time with love right now. She is pretty unstable just comfort her and it will past her by pretty fast." Said Lindsay drying herself off with her towel.

" Why should I, I should just let her be tormented by her own heart." Said Percy.

" Percy don't force me to kick your butt and ask my mom to make you fall for someone you probably wouldn't like to fall for." Said Lindsay. " And besides you two need to have closer from your break up and you still love her."

" I don't love her anymore." Said Percy.

" Hmmmm trusting your mind over a daughter of the goddess of love and has been smart enough to know her powers are to be able to tell who fell for who."Said Lindsay slowly walking away.

" Wait your right." Admited Percy.

" Ah ha everyone comes to their sense eventually." Said Lindsay.

" I also want to ask if you would accept this plan to get both you and me away from the relationship dramas." Said Percy.

" Alright let me hear it." Said Lindsay.

" What if we pretended to date?" Percy asked.

" Uh no, first off even if I don't like Apollo and I HATE Ares. I just want to see how things turn out, I mean if you believe in fate then sure. I try to do my best to crave out my own fate now. So sorry Percy." Said Lindsay. You know Percy was slowly falling for her even if she only liked him as a friend. You know shes the smart, kind, strong, and knows the best for you girl and thats why a lot of guys were falling for her thought Percy. The two walked back to the Palace to see Rachel and Annabeth there giving Lindsay a dirty look. lindsay just smiled and went into the palace.

" You know what Annabeth I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you early." Said Percy.

" I understand I would've acted the same if I were you." Said Annabeth.

" Hey Percy you want some pancakes theirs like fifty of them." Yelled Nico from the kitchen.

" I'm gonna guess that was you." Percy said.

" Yep that was her." Said Rachel. " Lets go eat some hot, some warm, some cold pancakes thats a great supper ain't it?" Joked Rachel as they entered the building. When they reached the kitchen Thalia and Nico were being way too friendly towards one another and it was funny how no one cared for their movie watching time, or remebered it due their own problems.

" Is there something going on between you guys?" Percy asked.

" No." Said Nico extanding the o sound in the word for a few seconds.

_Lindsay's room_

Lindsay was listening to a special message that she had recorded by acciedent from a long time ago and was crying on her Mp3. I wish you didn't fall for me she thought. Ares and Apollo appeared in her room in a stream of yellow and red. They were shoving each other like little children. " Leave me alone now." Said Lindsay in the teary voice that everyone has when their crying. Apollo went over to her and saw the tears flow.

" Okay I'll leave you but if you ever need me just rip this packet and add water to one of the gems and I'll be right by your side." Said Apollo disapearing in a ray of sun light.

" I'll be off and I'm sorry for what I did to your father and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. And I know you will probably won't forgive me but I understand." Said Ares as he faded in with the window coming from her open room window.

A/n: Yep Lindsay's past gets more sadder and If anyone wants to beta the next chapters then tell me in ur review, If there is more then one I will send each one a copy of the next chapter and see witch beta in my opion is best. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Sorry xxxxwisegirlxxxx, but u didnt responded an dI have waited for two days. :( Zoenightshade2214 is the beta reader for this story please thank her adn xxxxwisegirl for volunterring. I no spelling mistakes already for this unbetaed authors note. An recap I dont own the series Percy Jacksons adn the olympians tho I wouldnt no what to do with it even if i owned it.**

chapter 11

_I love, I fall for, I want, I need, I wish for, I die for, I see, you_

_Zeus's palace on the island_

Percy was amazed by the change of the guys and girls coming to this formal party. Percy and all the other demigod boys were wearing suits. The girls, in the boy's eyes, were as if they were stars that have just fallen down for them to see. Lindsay wore a bright pink dress that touched the floor. Her hair was down and the boys were drawn back by how much she looked like her mother, at least in beauty. Annabeth was in a deep blue dress that went to her ankles. She had put her hair up into a ponytail, but still looked beautiful as well. Thalia was in a yellow dress that made her stand out and she had curled her hair. Rachel was kind of the odd one out wearing a white and black dress. Rachel had her hair down and straitened. The gods were already in the ballroom dancing. The demigods walked boy and girl side by side. As the group entered the ballroom they were met by stares from the gods. Apollo got off his seat and went towards Lindsay.

" Thalia would you like to dance?" asked Nico as the gods went backing to dancing with their partners.

" Sure," replied Thalia.

" Rachel?" asked Steve.

" Um okay." said Rachel.

" Percy?" asked Annabeth.

"Huh?" Percy responded. He really didn't hear her because he had been watching Lindsay go sit down at one of the tables on the right side of the room. He also noticed Athena and Artemis were also sitting down.

" Percy would like to dance?" questioned Annabth in a shy voice.

" Um, oh sorry sure." said Percy leading Annabeth to the dance floor. The music playing was Lovely by Michelle Tumes. As they were swaying to the music Annabth laid her head on Percy's shoulder.

" I love you still Percy I really do, but I know my heart wants to give Kyle a chance. I just don't know why," said Annabeth, who was close to tears. Percy turned the little dancing embrace into a hug.

" It's okay Annabeth," said Percy so softly so that she could only hear it. Lindsay watched everyone like a hawk. Then all of a sudden, Apollo popped up behind her.

" Would you care to dance?" asked Apollo.

" No I don't dance." said Lindsay.

" I thought you did ever since you were little." said Apollo.

" Now have you been doing PI work or did you have someone else do it?" asked Lindsay.

" Neither, Zeus did a background check on everyone of you demigods." responded Apollo.

" Stalker." was all Lindsay replied and went for the door.

" And were are you going?" asked Aphrodite blocking Lindsay's way out.

" Sleep or bed, take your pick." said Lindsay. Her mother just frowned.

" Why aren't you going to dance?" asked Aphrodite.

" There's no one here I like and all my friends are busy." said Lindsay, covering almost all bases.

" What about poor Apollo?" asked her mother.

" No, I don't like him and I need to go do something else before I go to sleep." admitted Lindsay.

" Let him go Lindsay." said Aphrodite.

" I can't he did something for me that you can't forget mother." said Lindsay getting past her mother and leaving. Annabeth had gone to the bathroom and Artemis was dancing with Percy, which amazingly went unnoticed by everyone except Rachel and Athena. Percy had seen Lindsay walk out of the room and knew she wasn't coming back.

" What's wrong Percy?" asked Artemis with worried eyes.

" It's just that I don't understand Lindsay as much as I'd like to," said percy truthfully.

" I told all I know about her, she's a tough and smart girl she can overcome anything." said Artemis trying to comfort Percy.

" I'm going to ask what's wrong with her," said Percy leaving Artemis. Athena came over to Artemis.

" Not interested in guys, eh." whispered Athena into Artemis's ear.

" Oh and you didn't think I saw you trying to think of a way to make Percy's yours?" Artemis whispered back.

_Lindsay's room._

" Why? Why?" Lindsay screamed with tears coming down her cheeks.

" Because I love you..." Said a voice trailing off. That was a recording on Lindsay's Mp3 that she was listening to ever since she realized she accidentally recorded it. She played it over again. She heard a knock on the door. She just sat there waiting for that person to leave. Instead, she had forgotten to lock the door so when the person twisted the door knob he opened the door. Lindsay covered her face as the door swung open. Percy saw a different version of the strong and intelligent girl. She had changed into pink shorts and a green t-shirt.

" Lindsay you okay?" Asked Percy. Lindsay didn't even stirred as she heard the recording go again, " Hey talk to me I can help you."

Lindsay laughed at that comment.

" You think you can help me?" Lindsay said raising her head showing the tears that were falling.

" Come on what's wrong?" asked Percy.

" Tell me why do you want help me other then your cliché answer." Lindsay said in a demanding voice.

" Percy leave her alone she needs her own time alone," said Aphrodite behind Percy. Percy left as he was told and Aphrodite came in and went over to her daughter.

_Apollo's palace_

Apollo sat on his bed wondering why Lindsay didn't want to dance and why she had left.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: THis chapter has not been beta yet and I fail at holiday gifts to you readers I am sorry and why am I always sorry?

Chapter 12

_I chase a dream of being with you, and I will chase to the ends of the world because your in it._

_July 25th 2000_

_(A/n: I feel sick for creating a really tradic past for Lindsay as I said before she is mostly OC including past.)_

The hunters were shopping in down town New York City as Artemis was just seeing Zeus and Hermes today. Lindsay had pretty good taste in clothing, it was just that shopping was really her cup of tea. They went to a mall and Lindsay watched as the hunters spread out searching for anything that looked good. Lindsay decided to go to the mall arcade. It was a saturday and a lot of guys were thinking of making a pass at her. She settled at a rare sight a Mortal Kombat 4 Arcade game in the back of the Arcade. She was pretty intrested with the game since she saw the first one. She slipped in a quarter and began to play. She choose Scorpian, 1st off he was badass and she loved his coldness. A guy came over and slipped in a quarter and she gave him a dirty look. He selected Sub-Zero and she still choose Scorpian. Lets just say they had a great time toghether blowing all their loose change on the machine. Final tally 20-20, they even struck up a conversation while playing. His name was John, John Cilmore. He was 23 and was visting family during his summer away from Yale. She laughied a bit when he said that cause she was one of memebers of the first class to ever attend Yale. After a while of just standing nect to each other John finally decided to cut the silience. " Hey you want to grab something to eat?" asked John.

" Wait are asking me out on a date?" replied Lindsay making John blush a bit.

" Yeah would you care to?" he said.

" Sure why not." Lindsay anwsered. They started walking in the direction to the food court. She looked at the mall clock that said it was noon. Three hours left Lindsay said to herself. The hunters were suppose to meet back at the entrance they came from at three in the afternoon.

" So do you live around here?" John asked.

" No, but I often come vist family here though." Lindsay said, it wasnt a complete lie. She pulled out her Mp3 and began to listening to Your beautiful by James Blunt.

" What are you listening to beautiful." John said like a chessy chick flick.

" It's nothing special." Said Lindsay.

" Really are all your songs nothing special?" John asked making er blush in a little embarassment.

" Are you always that noisy?" She responded.

" Maybe." He said. " You know there seems to something special about you I just can't put my finger on it."

" You know that sounds chessy." Lindsay said.

" Oh yeah you remind me Aphrodite." John said so only she could hear.

" Uh thank you?" was all a she could say.

" No I mean really she came over to my mom's house once when my dad was visting." John said.

" Who's your dad?" Lindsay asked very scared of his anwser.

" I don't really know him but he keeps telling me to go to this camp call camp halfblood." John said.

" And you haven't gone?" Lindsay questioned.

" No I didn't want to leave my friends." John said. " And I think I was crazy to think Aphrodite came to my mothers house."

" Ummm can I show you something after we eat." Linsday said. John just nodded. They reached the food court.

Lindsay saw Taylor and kate from the hunt with shopping bags next to them. She went to Subways and John followed her. (A/n: I'll let you have it your way in choosing the sandwitch and whatever they put on/in it.) They sat next to Taylor and Kate. " So who are you?" Asked Kate who like Taylor was attracted to him for his good looks and nice built.

" I'm John you?" He replied.

" I'm Kate." Kate said.

" I'm Taylor." said Taylor. " How did you get her to go on a date?"

" Who?" Asked a confused John.

" Lindsay." Taylor said as if John was blind and couldn't see the elephant right in front of him.

" What she has ever gone out on a date?"John asked almost screaming at that surprising fact.

" Ummm I like to think of this more as getting to each other better." Lindsay said now blushing.

" Yeah right." Kate said as John and Lindsay took a bite out of their foot longs.

" So how did you two met?" asked Taylor.

" Arcade." Lindsay mumbled.

" Arcade!" Taylor and kate said in unisene laughing.

_3:55pm that day Artemis was taking them to camp half-blood_

You once in a while you feel great then the worse thing possible happens well here we go. Artemis was up a head, she was way up ahead. The ownly they could get John to go to camp was if Lindsay was taking him, yet another cliche moment in her life was born. She was held back because she was 'allowing' him to hold her hand. Lindsay usually didn't trail behind the others but today was. You know the smell of about thirty hunters and a son of Ares was quite the scent for monsters. Lindsay couldn't remeber what happened it was all a blurr. The next thing she knows is John spinning her around and embracing her as three arrows hit him in the back. You guys know the rest.

_Present day Lindsay's room 2 hours after Percy left._

" So thats what happened eh." said Aphrodite.

" Yeah." replied a still crying Lindsay.

_Percy's room_

Percy sat on his bed looking out at the night sky through the open window in the room. He heard his door open and saw a worried looking Annabeth." You love her don't you?" asked Annabeth in the same dress she wore earlier.

" I don't know I loved you, but this time its...its..." Percy said not sure if he loves her.

" Do you ever wish of being with her or is it your just after her for her looks." Annabeth said in anger.

" What's wrong with you why can't you let the feelings for me go when you were the on ewho broke us up." said Percy in his defense.

" I didn't want to but I just felt my heart and mind being rippied part. I do know why." said Annabeth starting to cry.

" I'm sorry Annabeth." Percy said embracing her in a hug. Annabeth returned it with a kiss.

_Camp Half-Blood_

Damon sat outside the Aphrodite cabin tonight thinking of Taylor. She came strolling by with her sibblings laughied at him, but he didn't care it was what she thought of him that mattered. Damon got off the log hw was sitting on as the Aphrodite kids left their sibbling alone. " I want to say something to you, I love you." Damon said hugging her as she shed tears at that moment not knowing how to respond to that comment. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. " I love and I will never give you up." he said again. That fight with his friend over must have made him tell her his true feelings for her.

_Nico and Thalia on the path back to the guest Palace._

Nico and Thalia held each others hand with smiles on their faces. They gazed up at the star lite sky. Thalia looked down and into Nico's eyes. Like oppsite ends of a manget their lips met in a kiss that tasted forbidden. The night sky rain down shooting stars while they contunied the kiss. A gleaming light appeared in front of them and they heard the anger of the two worse people they wanted to see them. " Nico get away from her and I don't want to ever want you to be with her." order Hades.

" Thalia get way from him, he is like his father don't you dare trust him. I will make sure you will never see him." Zeus said as it started to rain, flashes of lighting was seen all around. The wind picked up and the two lovers gave their fathers the glare of disappointment and pure hate to them.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I posted this up beacause its mostly been betaed and I have edited some parts due to me wanting to impress my Beta reader with a few things. I Your reading this then you witch part I removed. Thank you again for reading this. Oh and the ending is one of the worse ending I've written, Read it and see if I'm telling a lie or I'm telling the truth._

_I will never let you go girl even if I fall from grace and I die_

Guest Palace

You could sense death when the front doors opened. Nico looked like a demon as Thalia was taken to Artemis by Zeus personally. He was depressed, angry, frustrated, and lost. His world was gone he saw nothing but darkness as he walked up the stairs to his room. He radiated death so much that it awoke everyone. He was looking at his feet as he approached his room. He reached his door, but decided to go towards Thalia's room instead. He opened the door and looked at the bed. He sat on the bed the entire night and thought of Thalia.

Morning Guest Palace

Some things are better left alone and Percy didn't realize he shouldn't have asked Nico where Thalia was.

" Hey Nico where's Thalia today?" Percy asked. Nico just got up gave Percy a dirty look and went outside.

Annabeth came up and wrapped her arms around Percy's waist from behind. " Come on Percy please don't go for her. She doesn't love you." Annabeth said.

" I told you, I don't know," Percy softly said breaking out of her embrace. Rachel came down soon enough to see the embrace and Percy getting out of it.

" Hey Percy," said Rachel.

" Hey Rachel, have you seen Lindsay?" asked Percy.

" No I think she's still in her room," replied Rachel.

" Percy I need to talk to you," said Artemis from the open door way. Of course Percy went over to her.

" What is it?" Percy asked. Artemis touched Percy's head just as Hestia had done and what he saw was shocking.

" I'm sorry for keeping that information out," Artemis said. Percy hugged her and stroked her hair.

" It's okay. So why are you here?" Percy said looking embarrassed.

" I'm here to check up on Lindsay her mother just eh told me about something." Artemis said. Apollo Appeared and didn't even care right now about his sister and Percy, Aphrodite just told him about Lindsay's past. He ran up the stairs and ran into Ares.

" You what are you doing here?" Apollo asked.

" I could ask you the same.," said Ares. They rushed for Lindsay's bedroom door. Annabeth and Rachel looked at the two gods in a daze. The door wasn't locked, so Apollo opened the door. No one was in the room. There was six envolopes on her desk. Apollo opened one of them.

_Dear Two Idoits,_

_I'm pretty sure my mother talked to you about John and leave it be. My life is already over as it seems. Oh Apollo tell Artemis I'm sorry for leaving here. I've told my mother to leave me a way back to Camp Half-blood after we were done talking. I'm going to wander around the world for a bit. Please don't try to find me, I need time alone. I hope you guys have fun here._

_Sincerely,_

_Lindsay ******_

Apollo was tearing up and Ares grabbed the letter. He read it and dropped it and left for the front door with a red aura around him as well as rage in his eyes. Annabeth grabbed one of other letters with her name on it.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_You are like your mother smart in intellgence and wisedom, but once again just like her you lack emotional choice like now. You should know that if you really loved Kyle then you would have let go of Percy in a heart beat. So just try to win Percy's heart back._

_Sincerly yours_

_Lindsay ******_

Rachel snatched the envolope with her name on it.

hers from the desk and read it.

_Dear Rachel,_

_You I thought were a woman of actions, but I guess I was wrong well at least with Percy that is. You wait for him to fall for you when I believe you should be the one taking the first steps. Remeber though you are the Orcale so watch out for any curses._

_Sincerly_

_Lindsay ******_

" Hey where's Lindsay and what are you guys reading?" Percy asked.

" Lindsay says sorry sis." Apollo said stomping out of the room and out of the palace.

" What does he mean?" Both Artemis and Percy asked.

" Lindsay left here she's uh traveling the states for two weeks." Annabeth said as she grabbed the envolope for Thalia. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Thalia,_

_Artemis has been some what gotten nice to those hunters who fall in love just taking away immortally. She has finally understand that mortals are suppose to fall in love though she will be busy trying to get Percy. So now she will probably be more some what understanding to hunters who fall in love I hope so any ways. Oh yeah and some of them are just cast off as outcast too so yeah falling in love is a bit more cruel being a hunter. Thank Zeus that she doesn't kill any hunter any more though after 1450._

_From your fellow Hunter_

_Lindsay ******_

Annabeth just had a confused moment when reading that. Percy decided to be smart and grab his.

_Dear Percy,_

_I first like to state a fact you like more then a friend don't you. Out the three girls I know that love you I have already placed my bet on who. Sorry to be gambling nothing with your relatioship issue. I hope you can find the right one. If fate is real then I wonder who are you fated to be with. Oh and if someone showed you my past then here again another fact. I didn't love him back more then a friend._

_From your love consuler_

_Lindsay ******_

Percy chuckled at the last remark.

_In front of Artemis's Palace._

Nico has been sitting out on the steps to the front door for hours waiting to see a sign of Thalia. He waited and waited. Thalia looked at his back through one of window that was next to the front door. She didn't want to come to see him because she was scared her father would destroy him. She looked at him with total want, but knew she couldn't touch him.

" _I wish he would look over here,"_ thought Thalia. Nico sat there, wanting to break down the door and find her, but he couldn't he didn't want to be the "I'll kick down anything to get you guy." He pulled out a notepad and a pen. He wrote a few things down and slipped it under the door. He wasn't sleepy nor did he want to sleep even though he didn't sleep last night. He didn't want to dream of Thalia, a Thalia in which he couldn't touch or feel. Thalia went to see the note and read it.

_Thalia you are the world to me, without you I see nothing but darkness. I wish to see your face to be able to feel your lips on mine again, even if I were to die from it at least I would die in your arms looking at the most beautiful girl in the world. I wish you will come out and just walk with me, I wish for only your happiness Thalia. If this relationship of ours wasn't meant to be I will fight for it to work out till my last breath is taken away._

Thalia just covered her mouth and opened the door in her blue jeans and green top ran after Nico. Nico didn't even hear her coming up behind him for he was busy thinking about her. He turned around but it was too late. He fell on his back with her on top. She buried her head into his chest and was crying. He knew it was Thalia, he ran his hands through her hair and put his lips on the top of her head.

Camp Half-Blood

Taylor and Damon were holding hands and walking past Thalia's tree. Fred Lorve, a son of Athena, walked past them and stopped in front of them.

" Come on babe come with me. I'm way better then that guy." Fred said. Fred was three years older the Damon and was a little better built. He grabbed Taylor by the arm and took a punch to the face by Damon.

" Oh tough guy eh." said Fred, letting go of Taylor's hand swung a punch at Damon. A girl with brown hair that went just below her shoulders and hazel eyes caught his hand mid swing. She was smiling. She was also wearing a baseball cap and carrying a black backpack. She wore a black leather jacket with a blue t-shirt under it while wearing black jeans. She slammed Fred's elbow with her elbow and knee either fracturing or breaking it as Fred screamed out in pain unable to bend his arm.

" Leave my sister alone or I will hunt you down. You understand?" Lindsay asked.

" Yes." Fred said leaving in a hurry.

" You okay?" Lindsay asked the two.

" Yeah." They both anwsered.

" Damon if you need some lessons on some more self defense lessons then ask me in two weeks." Said Lindsay.

" Sure." Damon said still shocked at how easily she broke Fred's arm.

A/n: Ah nice little warm arm breaking to settle a score of don't touch her lol. Review plp if you have time and want to. Thank you again


	14. Chapter 14

_A/n: Zoe i'll wait for your betaed version cause not even me can stand my horrible spelling and grammer tho the grammer is better. I want to post this up for the readers. And I will decate( I know I pelt it wrong.) :( a chapter to your greatness of beta reading this story. ;)_

_Do I love you too much to let this feeling go, or am I too shallow to let this go_

_New York city_

Lindsay went to the mall that the hunt had visted what seemed to be ages ago. She went to the same arcade and went to the back were the Mortal Kombat 4 Arcade game was. She slipped in a quarter and begun to play. She played for five minutes before Artemis and Aphrodite appeared. " Come back to the retreat Lindsay." Her mother said.

" Artemis I am not in love with him and never was. It's just have you ever been through that event that someone gave their life for yours when they loved you?" Lindsay said ignoring her mother.

" No I have not." admitted Artemis. Artemis knew Lindsay could be the most thick headed Hunter but also the most understanding. Artemis would say Lindsay was a very close friend.

" But Lindsay you have to move on." Aphrodite said.

" I am within this two weeks." Lindsay said.

" Alright I shall grant you these two weeks, but if you are not over him then you will be banished from the Hunt and stripped of your immortality." stated Artemis with weak eyes.

" Thank you lady Artemis and can you put death in that verbal contract if I don't let his death go." Lindsay said with pleading eyes.

" Why?" asked both goddess.

" I believe I have lived long enough, I want to see my father, my friends." Lindsay said, she was waiting for Artemis to fall in love to finally go. If you lived long enough and the people you knew were gone death is the most viable anwser isn't, that was what Lindsay thought.

" I shall." Artemis said and then a paper contract and pen appeared. Artemis really hoped Lindsay didn't sign. She could be losing her oldest hunter and close friend.

" I would also like to tell you something mother, you've become a better mother through the years. I know what you've done for me in the shadows." Lindsay said smiling as she signed the paper. Lindsay sudddenly realised Artemis had added something at the very bottom. The client shall recieve one wish for being a great compion through the ages. Artemis rolled up the contract and it disappeared into smoke. Aphrodite gave a hurt look on her face as Lindsay left the the arcade.

" What have you done Artemis?" Aphrodite said in a motherly anger.

" I have done what any friend would do." Artemis replied as she disappeared. Aphrodite did the same.

_The guest Palace_

Nico came in happy as Percy handed him an unopened envolope with his name on it. Nico opened it and read it.

_Dear Nico,_

_Not ever day do I see a son of Hades, never give up on your love for Thalia. I know that you two will eventually get caught by your fathers, I wish your love wasn't so stressful. You are a loner I believe not that lively at camp. Your a good person yet your father has used you at times. I trust Thalia is in good hands with you._

_From_

_Lindsay ******_

Nico scratched his head and folded the letter and slid in into his pocket. Percy looked at the son of Hades. Nico walked over to the kitchen. Rachel came over to Percy from the living room. " Percy you want to go out on a walk?" Rachel asked wanting to hear a yes or anything close.

" No sorry not today." Percy anwsered. Rachel frowned and walked back to the living room. Percy went on a walk to Artemis's Palace. It took him ten minutes to get there. Percy knocked on the front door. Thalia opened the door in her tight dark green t-shirt and blue shorts. She had a very bad hair style as her hair was up, down, to the left and right. "Someone just woke up," Percy said as Thalia shot him a look that sent chills down to Percy's very soul. Note to self never make fun of Thalia's bed hair.

" Why are you here?" asked Thalia.

" I could ask you the same." said Pecy.

" Thats invading my privacy Percy." Thalia said. Artemis began walking down the stairs as she saw Thalia and Percy by the door.

" Percy?" Artemis said coming down in her purple robe with silver stags and wolves on it.

" Artemis can I talk to you?" asked Percy.

" Sure Percy." Artemis said. Artemis and Percy went over to the kitchen as Thalia headed to one of the bathroom.

" I would like to challage you." Percy said.

" What?" Artemis responded almost laughing.

" I want to go hunting with you and see who can get a stag first." Pecy said.

" Sure." Artemis said still laughing at this sure win.

" But we only get one arrow and the loser has do something for the winner." Percy said.

" Alright lets shake on it." said Artemis. They did and in a second they were in a large dense forest with a little snow. He found him self in a camo jacket that was very warm and camo pants. Artemis was in a all white camo atire like him. She was holding two bows and two arrows. They were all same both bows and arrows. Percy grabbied one bow and arrow and went to the left as Artemis went to the right. Percy found a spot on a hill looking down. He sat there waiting. He knew he terrible with bow and arrow, but it was the only thing he could do to have her do something he's been waiting for. Artemis took a postion in the bushes. She thought of what do when she won, what to make Percy do. Percy saw a stag come up and waited for it come closer. When it was close to about 9 meters away. He load the arrow and pulled the string back all the way and let it go.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Okay this hasn't been beta read yet and I did a little spell checking to it so it doesnt sound horrible when you read it. I will also like to say thank you to boss-slayer for his Percy jackson story witch is good like all his other stories and yes I hate myself for wonderin gif you could review your own story. And yes this Authors note is long for me. Damon and Taylor will reapearing in teh next chapter as I feel I'm leaving my third sub-plot out too much and can someone make a damn relationship thingy to show who likes who. You cna say I'm writting these chapters as I go witch is easy and hard at time. Thank you my readers for reading this story and if anyone wants to flame then flame I've been through enough at age seven to take on anything your words can do. ENJOY plp and ZoeNightshade2214 I believe you have been busy adn I am sorry for massing a few chapters on you I hope you can forgive my stupidity as well as my other readers. I need more buckets of Icecream so yeah till next chapter plp.

Chapter 15

_Leave me I do not wish to hurt you again_

_Outside a coffee shop on out skirts of New york city_

Lindsay sippied her expresso and watched as a nice red sports car came roaring down the road. Lindsay sighed and began walking in the oppsite direction towards a small park where kids were playing with their parents watching them. The car followed her and drove up next to her. Lindsay sighed and toke a another sip of her expresso. The man gave her a look saying get in. If Hades look could send you to the underworld, then hers could send you a way trip to Tarturus. Even if Ares was a god those eyes she had was comparable of unleashing death in a glare. " Come on, your mothers worried." Ares lied he hadn't talked to Aphrodite since he left the retreat as spme would call it.

" I can't tell whos the worse liar you or Apollo." Lindsay said picking up her pace. Ares saw something in her eyes maybe a slight feeling of regret?

" Where are you going and how can Artemis just let one of her hunters walk around without the Hunt? " Ares asking the question anyone who didn't know the contract should ask.

" I'm doing a solo quest if I may say so my self now go, gods can't tag along on quests." Lindsay said finishing off her expresso. Ares wasn't about to be defeated by this beautiful girl.

" You aren't on any quest as I haven't been notified of any demigod on a quest for a couple of years." Ares said countering her statement.

" Oh when did you grow a brain." Lindsay said meaning to hurt him.

" Since I heard about John and you." Ares said back again trumpting her comment.

" Don't you ever talk about him to me." Lindsay said with total hate in her voice and gave a look at Ares that could make all the gods beg for their mommies and daddies. Even the sky darkened as Zeus was watching what his son was up to. Zeus thought to himself how in the world is that girl a child of Aphrodite.

" Why he his my son." Ares questioned wondering if she did really love his son.

" You should learn that everything that isn't natural in my life was because of you." Lindsay said storming off leaving a Ares thinking about what she had just said.

_Where ever Percy and Artemis are._

Percy prayied that the arrow hit its mark. It hit the stag, it ran for a few yards and fell going limp. Percy walked over to it was Artemis appeared gasping that Percy had beaten her. Percy looked up at the sky and mouthed a thank you maybe? Artemis wasn't all that up set over losing that's like two to what ever as she had lost count after a million. Percy knew that, that shot was the luckiest thing to happen in his life other then a few other mishaps. Percy pulled out the arrow from the stag and brushed his hands over its neck and back. Artemis looked at him and let out a smile. " So what do I owe you?" asked Artemis wondering why Percy had asked for this bet.

" Come on a date with me." Percy said turning red. Artemis turned red as well when he said that. In a flash they were in Artemis's palace and it was noon from the look of the sun through the window.

_On the sea shore_

Nico wished that his father and Zeus would let his relationship with Thalia go. He sighed as he saw an image of Thalia running across the beach smiling and laughing. Oh how he missed everything about her from her smile to the way words came out of her mouth. He sat there wishing for the impossible, wishing for her, wishing for the one he loves. Thalia watched him from behind with a sad look on her face like she was holding back the longing of feeling her lips on his as their fathers would give the others child a painful death if they ever saw them near each other. She stood behind him and when she saw him start to turn around she ran back to Artemis's palace. Nico appeared in front of one of the trees through the shadow and Thalia looked away at him. He went over to her as her body was stopping slowly without her thinking. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. " No Nico we can't do this any more I don't want to see you die because of me." Thalia said holding back her tears.

" I'd care less about your father Thalia as long as my last few days are spent with you then it would be worth it." Nico said running a hand through her hair.

_Artemis's palace_

Percy and Artemis stared into each others eyes wondering what to do. " So was your plan on the contest to get me to go on a date with you?" Artemis asked looking away for a moment.

" Yeah sorta of. It was the first thing that popped into my head when I actually one." Percy said turning a light red.

" Oh really and do you really like me that much?" Artemis asked looking at the slightly blushing demigod.

A/n: The chapter has 987 words that are the chapter not the Author's notes. Well I miss the smile of someone and plp tell me your opion of the oc's in your review if your reviewing.

" What to you think Lady Artemis?" Percy said as his lips formed a sly smile.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/n: Umm alot of favors are claimed in this chapter and Apollo has a pretty fun time._

_Why do I hate the way I feel towards you, Why do I love you?_

Cahpter 16

_A park with a playground_

Lindsay walked by a small little playground muttering things to herself. She heard music from a guitar, she looked around and saw the man playing was sitting on a bench by the playground. The man was wearing a white shirt that had a smiling sun wearing shades on it. It was showing under a brown leather jacket, he wore a jean that had rips and tares. He was smiling at her, damn it why can't they freaking leave me alone thought Lindsay. There was crowd of girls who of course had crushs on him with his looks and musical talent. He then began to sing Come back to me. She just glared at him and then went back to walking. Apollo got up and began walking towards her still singing. Apollo didn't care if he left his guitar case behind, he still played his guitar. Of course his fan girls walked after him. So this is how Daphane felt when she was being chased by him. Too bad mother earth doesn't talk much anymore.(more like she's giving everyone the cold shoulder.) She stopped at a crossing of intersection. She pressed the button for the crossing sign. Apollo walked up behind her only inches away from her hair. Lindsay turned around to look at the crowd of girls he looked for a certian girl.( not really looking for a girl, well one that would fit in her plan.) She saw the perfect girl. It was a girl who is probably nineteen, she had short blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and she wore glasses. The glasses didn't hurt or improve her looks, she was okay looking overall if you were to ask any guy. She had a look taht said I wish I could go out with that guy look. Lindsay took out a cell phone, well it was a special cell phone. It had a charm swaying down from it, that concealed the location she was calling from monsters. Thank you Pan, she had thought when Pan had given it to her a when the first cell phones came out. She decided this was the two weeks to claim some favors that people owed her. " Yes hello may I speak to Mr. Limbord." Lindsay said into the phone. " Oh tell him about the 98 ski resort incident." Lindsay waited for a few moments then she heard a mans voice. " Yeah you still owe one, okay I have this friend I would like to send to your resaurant. He has a date and asked me if I could help him get a good first impression for him on the girl. So I thought why not your resaurant. Okay they should be coming around say six o'clock. good okay, it was no problem tell Allie I said hi." Lindsay said ending the call. She could wait for the sign on the other side of the street to change to allow her to cross. She turned around and hugged Apollo. although the guitar got in the way a bit. She smiled at the girl she had planned to use. The girls point of view looked like Apollo was telling Lindsay something as his mouth was close to her ear. Lindsay broke the hug as a stunned Apollo was trying to process what has just happened. " Hey you." Lindsay said pointing at the girl. " He say he wants to go on a date with you to night around six." Lindsay says as she let her backpack drop to the ground and toke out a pen and a pad of post it wrote the address of the resurant address on a sheet of post it note. She stuck on to Apollo's shirt. " Now you can't get out of this." She said softly to him.

" No way you did not just give me a date to get rid of me." Apollo said amazed.

" Do you want me to call Leto?" Lindsay asked with a puppy dog look on her face. Apollo groaned and went over to the girl. Lindsay smiled at his defeat. Leto owed her a favor as well, well after living so long you eventually have a couple a favors here and there that you can claim.

_Artemis's palace._

Percy had called his roomate who as well as Lindsay owed him a favor. (To you readers his dad is Carl Limbord.) First off he was using the phone in Artemis's palace, it has been used since it was added, and there was no way monster were gonna come near this place. " Yeah can your dad get a table for me and my date?" Percy asked. Percy waited for a bit as his friend being the spoiled child that we was to call his dad with his other wasn't the snobby rich kid he was actually pretty cool about it. He helped out everyone at their times of need in their college even if they have been jerks to him. Percy was lucky the dean and most of the college board were demigods themselves or else he would have been kicked out for missing these past few days. " Thanks man hope you can get Lisa back man." Percy said into the phone before hanging up. Artemis looked at Percy with a what did you just plan look if it was a look. " I hope you can get us to this place at around six this afternoon." Percy said writting down the address of the place they where going to go on a sheet of paper.

_Zeus's palace_

" I can not believe out of all the demigods and mortals there are out there my Thalia falls for your son!" Zeus booms shaking the entire palace.

" You think I'm happy with my son dating your daughter? He could have done better then your petty daughter!" Hades roared at his brother.

" You dare say my daughter is below your son? Your son couldn't even get a date with a cyclops!" Zeus yelled out with a laugh at the end of his sentence.

" I would believe that this is all your problem when you jumped of the wagon all those years ago." Hades said.

" Enough do you not believe this is fate?" Aphrodite stated from covering her ears as she walked over to them.

" How is that so Aphrodite?" They both asked the goddess.

" Nico is the son of Hades that you tried to kill Zeus, and Thalia is the daughter of zeus that you tried to kill Hades." Aphrodite said with all hopes of them letting her have her fun to take her mind off her daughter. She sighed at the thought of her eldest daughter.

" Hmm, you are right but it is wrong Aphrodite." Zeus said.

" How is it wrong you and Hera are brother and sister they are first cousins and they truely love each other without me planting the seeds. I just gave it a little water thats all." Aphrodite admitted.

Hades nodded and decided to be the bigger parent. " I'll allow them one chance." Hades said with destain.

" If you will then I shall as well." Zeus said not wanting to look like an extremely strict father.

_Guest Palace ( 5:40 ET)_

Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, and steve were playing poker as Percy walked down the stairs in a tux that made Rachel and Annabeth gasp for air as they couldn't breathe at how handsome he looked in the tux. " And where are you going Percy?" asked Steve.

" I have a date tonight." Percy said. Now Annabeth, Nico, Rachel, and Steve dropped the jaws gapping at that statement alone.

" Who is it?" Rachel and Annabeth said with a sweet tone but there eyes gave it all away.

" Umm its a secret." Percy said realising he should have not told them that at all. He began running out the door as Rachel and Annabeth and Rachel chased after him. Nico shrugged off that and went back to playing poker with Steve, Nico really didn't care all he cared about now this moment was Thalia. Steve felt like he needed to go hide in his room, as Percy just stole all the girls away from all the other guys well Lindsay someone could say is untamable like Artemis in his mind.

" Does Percy always get the girls like that?" Steve asked as Nico showed the flopped. King of clubs, Ace of spades, nine of spades.

" Hmmm never really cared cause I'm only into one girl." Nico said rolling chips in his left hand while peeking at his cards with his right hand. " Check."

" Oh and might this special girl be at Camp Half-blood?" Steve asked looking at his pocket pair of Jacks.

" check."

" No one you need to know." Nico said turning over the turn. Ace of clubs.

_Little Heavan_

Apollo was spilt between this date. He lost track of Lindsay and half of him wanted to go after her, then there was this half that wanted to go through with this date. She sures know how to send my mind to traffic thought Apollo. " May I help you sir?"asked the waiter up by what ever you call that little table you call it were they greet guest.

" I have reservations here." Apollo said.

" Name please." The waiter said looking down at the sheet of paper on a clip board. Apollo grabbed the post it note out of his pocket and read it one last time. He let out a sigh.

" Greg A. Yager" Apollo said hating the intials of the name. Gosh she has a very evil mind. The waiter must have noticed the intials of his name beacuse he let out a chuckle.

" All right this way." the waiter said leading the way to a beautiful table by a window that gave them a look at most of New york city. The waiter set down two menu's.

" I'll right back." the waiter said as he saw a couple standing waiting to be seated.

" I have reservations here tonight." said Percy. Artemis was trying to look small and that was because Apollo was here. She saw him sitting with a blonde girl in a white dress. Artemis was wearing a purple dress, with silver animal disigns on it from wolves and bears to stags and wabbits. ( I felt like I needed to say it that way.) The design was on the bottom of the dress in a repeating pattern.

" Name please?" The waiter asked as a line began to from behind the two.

" Percy Jackson." Percy said. The waiter callled up another waiter.

" Come with me." said the same waiter that had asked for his name. If Artemis had the worse luck in going out with a guy then pasting and sitting in the booth in front of your brother on a date was really bad luck. Apollo was awe struck in seeing Artemis with her hair let down and with Percy. Well the Percy part was a bit over done, but a date what has happened to his sister. The waiter set the two their menu's and went only a few feet to Apollo.

" Are you ready to order sir?" the waiter asked.

" Yes I'll have the steak well done please. You dear?" Apollo said.

" I'll have the house salad and a glass of red wine." His date said.

" What would you care to drink sir?" again the waiter asked Apollo.

" I'll also have a galss of red wine." Apollo said as both he and his date gave the waiter their menu's.

" So what are you going to get Artemis?" asked Percy. Apollo stood up and his date looked at him with the hmmm? look on her face. Apollo went over to Percy's and Artemis's table.

" Fancy meeting you here sis." Apollo said with a grin.

" I don't Percy I'm still looking through the menu." Artemis said ingoring her brother.

" You know them Greg?" asked Apollo's date.

" Yeah this is my sister Artemis, and her date Percy. Percy, Artemis this is Hannah." Apollo said.

" Hey there Hannah, Greg." Percy said Greg with a slight cringe.

" I know what I'll order, you?" Artemis said acting as if Apollo wasn't even there.

" Yeah I know what I'll get." Percy said with a I'm sorry for the way she's acting look to Hannah. Apollo went back to sitting on the other side of Hannah. He started a conversation with her.

" So Artemis you gonna tell me why you ingored your brother?" Percy asked as the waiter came out with a tray came out with Apollo and Hannah's order.

" I'm sorry for the long wait, what will you like to order sir?" the waiter said. Of course the reason other then that was what he was suppose to say for taking a little longer on anothers order was because techincally both table were how would you say family owner friends. What they order was on the house.

" It's alright." Percy said with a grin. "I'll have the Steak house burger with bacon and a side salad to go with it and a coke please. And you my dear?"

" I'll have the baby back ribs with glass of lemonade." Artemis said. They both just as Apollo and Hannah had done they gave the waiter their menu's.

_Motel 8 Room 12_

Lindsay set her back aganist the bed. If she wanted to she could be a millionare altough she was already. She had a bank account she barely used in eight diffrent countries other then the USA. Hey it sucks when you have no use for the cash. Her mother had given her some of her wealth, but as usual she helped some important figures reach were they are now in the history books. She took out her fathers sword. She had done a lot of searching for things for Hephaetus during Romes height of power. So he made her fathers sword can't age and it can't rust so it will always look shiney new. She had also asked the smith go to engrave the greek words that her father has always taught her. Never forget those who you love. She looked at those words and smiled, and tear up. There was a knock on the door. Lindsay carefully with the sword in hand opened the door to see it was Ares. " Hey there." Ares said with a smirk.

" Why are you here?" Lindsay asked wanting to get rid of Ares as soon as possible.

" I have someone here to you company here for your two week quest." Ares said.

" If its you or Apollo you can march back to Hera." Lindsay responded.

" No its someone you know." Ares said back. And it was the most oddest moment in Lindsay's long life and she's seen odd.

" Hey there long time no see eh Lindsay?" greeted the young man. He had deep dreamy ocean blue eyes and short neatly brush hair to his right side. He had a smile his face.

" No you can't be here in the flesh Hades wouldn't let you." Lindsay said stumbling backwards.

" I am." the young man said and she noticed he had a white backpack slung over his nice slender shoulders.

" No way John. How did you?" She asked the question towards Ares.

" Hades owes me on some wars like the Franco-Prussia war." Ares said. "So I thought why not give my son a chance to tag along the girl he loves in her possible last two weeks."

" Apollo told you didn't he. Artemis could never hide legal or anything on written from him." Lindsay muttered. John looked at her almost sad face then down to her short sword.

" Yeah he did." Ares said.

" Fine he can tag along." Lindsay said truthfully annoyed at this under handed tactic by Ares.

" Great. Now son don't do anything stupid around her remeber what I told you." Ares said trying to joke around. No one was laughing. " Fine you guys don't have a sense of humor." Ares said disappearing.

" If we don't have a sense in humor he has no comdey at all." John said making Lindsay giggle. Wait I just giggled now way, Lindsay thought.

" You know you get cuter everytime I see you." John said finally walking into the room.

" I'll sleep on the pull out couch you can sleep on the bed." Lindsay said.

" No you sleep on the bed." Lindsay said. John felt there was strange awkardness in the room.

" Why are you being too nice to me?" asked John.

" Nothing I just want to sleep on the pull out couch." Lindsay said hoping he wouldn't push it any farther.

" No there is something wrong with you why are you being this nice?" asked John.

" Leave it alone." Lindsay says.

" No I'm not, not till you tell me why." John said walking towards her and closing the distance fast.

" Leave it alone I said." Lindsay says once again.

" No tell why now." John said softly into her ear as he places his hands on her shoulders.

" Because you gave your life for me and you said you love me with your last dying breath." Lindsay finall admitted and finally for the fifth time in her long life span showed weakness in front of someone. She began crying.

" I'm sorry if I hurt you in some way with those words but I really love you." John said placing his lips on hers.

a/n: As always a kiss seals the deal lol jk but its nice to end with a kiss eh people?


	17. Chapter 17

_A/n: OMG Please review stupid laptop keyboard makes me type slow._

_Please give my heart a second chance, please it is weak without you_

_Chapter 17_

_Motel 8 room 12_

Lindsay didn't shove or kiss him stood there and watch him steal her first kiss from her lips. He broke it. " Go to bed now!" Lindsay screamed. John just chuckled. Lindsay watch him grab a large t-shirt and red shorts from his backpack and went into the rest room. She placed two fingers on her lips. She shook off some thoughts and pulled out the bed mattress from under the couch cushions.

" Hey, I'm sorry about that." John said coming out of the bathroom holding his old clothes in one arm. She ingonred him and went back to her bed. She had found the extra blankets and pillow in the supposed jacket closet and placed on her bed for the night. He looked down as he went over towards the supposed room bed. When he reached the bed he looked back at her. She was always a indepent woman, John thought.

_Outside Little Heavan_

" Tomorrow your off to camp Half-blood and then back to college right Percy?" Artemis asked as they exited the resurant.

" Yeah. So how was this date for you?" Percy asked.

" Not that bad though Apollo was the really the only thing that ruined it." Artemis joked. She found Percy holding her hand. " Well time to go back." Artemis said. Part of her head said to kiss Percy, another said wait to see if he kisses you, and another ditch him here for an hour and come back. She disliked all of the ideas. In a flash they were in her palace back on the island. " Thank you for taking me out on a date." Artemis said softly.

" What? I thought you would hate going on a date." Percy said.

" Well, it was my first and it wasn't that bad. You are technically then second guy ever to ask me on a date." Artemis said turning a little and a little means a small patch of her face was red.

" Well your welcome I guess, and thank you for not making me look like a fool or anything near that." Percy said.

" Why would I do that?" Artemis asked.

" Cause you hate 99.9% of males." Percy said.

" Hey all gods and goddess's have certian images that they need to up hold." Artemis said.

" Okay I was only joking. Well I'll probably never see till summer or next year." Percy said sadly he was falling more and more for Artemis, she was becoming more open and trusting with him. It was either they were becoming close friends or maybe true love was forming for them. Percy began walking for the front doors andfelt Artemis wrap her arms around his waist. She placed her head on his shoulders.

" Well then Good bye Percy Jackson till we met again." she said pulling away.

_guest Palace_

Nico looked pale when he saw Thalia with her father and his dad was next to him. " Thalia, me and Hades have decided to allow you two one chance and one chance in your life time to make this relationship work." Zeus said. Hades nodded when Nico looked at his father. " I will talk about Artemis about you and the hunt tomorrow morning. But you will have to stay at camp since you probably wouldn't want to go back to your mother." Zeus said as Thalia rolled her eyes at that last comment about her mother.

" Wait what changed your minds about us?" Nico asked.

" Umm Aphrodite shone some light to me and Zeus, son." Hades said, this would probably be the only time the god of the dead would be praising the goddess of love in the next few centuries in any way.

" Really." Thalia said.

_Aphrodite's palace._

" Your daughter is very cunning I have to say, maybe her father is a son of Hermes?" Apollo asked as he saw Aphrodite looking into her mirror.

" Yes she is very cunning." Aphrodite sighed.

" Why are you letting her end her long life now?" Apollo asked. Aphrodite sighed again.

" Time after time I hurt her when ever I try to help her." Aphrodite said. " She is the only child I really failed at raising. She's been more hurt by me then anything else she's gone through."

" What do you mean?" Apollo questioned.

" I gave birth to her simply and when I try to vist her once Ares flips out and decides her dad needs to go. Then I try to tell her its okay to love, I start giving her friends in the Hunt a few sprinkles of water on there seed of love. They leave and I caused Artemis's more realisation that mortals are meant to fall in love. So thats why she doesn't kill them any more and don't tell your sister that I was helping her hunters feelings come out. So her friends slowly passed away one by one so she never really holds anyone other then Artemis as very close friend. Everyone else is just a friend. Then John, I finally secretly tried to push her towards him. They had so much in come, well that I knew and she was falling for him and so I gave the extra push to go to lunch with him. And look what happened to him." Aphrodite said slowly not wanting Apollo to see her tears that were slowly building up.

" Wow no thats just pure bad luck." Apollo couldn't help but say that, come on she tries to help her child and things get really out of hand.

" Now you see why I barely put up a fight aganist her wishes." Aphrodite said. " Now if you don't mind, can you please leave me alone."

_the next morning Motel 8 room 12_

Lindsay awoke to the sound of someone nearing her. She has always been a light sleeper. She pulled out her fathers short sword and swung it in the direction of the steps and stopped. It was only a few centimeters for a man with black hair, brown eyes, a pretty big white smile. Some how this week is getting more and more weird thought Lindsay pulling the sword away from his neck. " Eros why are you here?" Lindsay asked.

" Checking up on my sis what else." Eros said still smiling at her. John woke up and went out to the living room. He saw a man in a black jacet, blue jeans and what looked to be brand new white puma shoes. The man looked over to John. " So did he get luck last night?" Eros said with a more evil smile. Lindsay wanted to spit in his face but oh well.

" No we are not sleeping together why do you think I'm sleeping here." Lindsay roared at Eros.

" Awe and I thought us Aphrodite kids could get any one of the oppsite gender, and if he did sleep with you I would have gotten pay back for you know what." Eros said laughing. Lindsay smacked him with her pillow. " Okay I'll stop, though he doesn't seem like your type."

" He's your dad's kid." Lindsay said.

" Oh really now I see how he's your type of guy." Eros said still teasing her.

" Okay Eros if you don't want me give you another scar for your wife to see then knock it off." Lindsay said shoving her fathers sword in front of his face.

" Okay take a chill pill sis." Eros said. " Oh hey bro I'm Eros son of Aphrodite and Ares. Romans and most people call me Cupid."

" Wait your cupid you aren't a baby." John said.

" where has his brain been? " Eros who whisptered to Lindsay.

" He didn't go to camp half-blood and he isn't like me an old relic, and your dad didn't really bother teaching or giving him any hints of being a demigod." lindsay whisptered back.

" Great old dad doing what he use to do." Eros said laughing. " Well for your information I make children happen. Thats probably why people keep thinking of me as a baby." Eros said that with total honesty he never understood why his icon was a baby.

" Okay give a second to take this in, cause I just had a quick lesson coming back from the underworld." John said.

" Oh dad claimed one of the favors Hades owes him why would he do that?" Eros said softly.

" Your dad likes me as in likes likes me. Smart one." Lindsay said.

" Oh wait what!" Eros said.

" You remember when we use to argue?" Lindsay asked.

" Yes and don't you dare switch topics on me." Eros said.

A/n: Part 1 is finished of the story thats all im saying no I'm not making this complete just telling you guys your most likely half through the story.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/n: Well nothing to say but loving someone that you just want to let go is hard aint it I mean like for their happiness._

_I know my heart has never been with you but its with you now._

**Chapter 18**

_Motel 8 room 12_

John looked at the two as if they were very old friends, or real brother and sister. " Uh how old are you?" John asked looking at Lindsay.

" I don't know I lost count after 352." Lindsay said as John had the WTF look across his face. That lit up a laughing fest from Eros and Lindsay. Eros held up his hand up for I high five. Witch of course she gave him. Even though neither of them would admit, they were super close brother and sister. No they weren't in love and its not ecause Eros scrapped himself with that arrow that lead to his marriage. It was because Lindsay never really liked any man past a friend or sibbling.

" Now that was priceless I wish I had a camera." Eros said.

" If you did I would be wanting copies of it." Lindsay said. John's face now showed pure rage at the two.

" Well gotta go Lindsay." Eros said disappearing.

" Well that was intersting." Lindsay said going back to her old calm self.

" What are you bipolar?" John asked at how she just switched from diffrent emotions instanty.

" I know how to act alright." Lindsay said shrugging.

" Ugh was my face really that priceless?" He asked.

" Only next to Zeus's when Hera finds out about his affairs." Lindsay joked.

" Oh that wasn't funny at all. So what are we?" He asked.

" What do you mean?" Lindsay asked back.

" I mean relationship wise." John asked.

" I'd like to stay friends." Lindsay said finding her backpack and opening it looking for clothes. John kept quite. She pulled out a white towel and green top with a red dragon design on the left side. She also brought out a pair of deep blue jeans. " I'm going to take a shower."

" Okay." John said. When Lindsay was inside the the bathroom with the shower running John went over and looked at her sword. He read the greek cause of course all demigods can. Never forget those who you love, he read it over and over. He decided to be a douche bag of course wouldn't you be itching to find what she had in her backpack? Well he did. He was about to open her backpack but decided aganist his thought. He sat there looking at the sword and the words written on it. Who can't she forget, he thought to himself.

_Camp Half-blood_

Thalia and Nico seemed a tad over happy for their own good when they were at camp. I mean geat everyone in camp came to welcome them back. Percy and Artemis gave each other sad looks when Artemis had to part. She took the hunt with her, she was the first god to leave. She left behind Thalia and promised Zeus that if Nico broke her heart then she would take Thalia back without a second thought. Though Zeus had to promise he wouldn't bother her or her hunters for a few decades. That meant Zeus couldn't secretly flirt with her hunters as they had swore on the styx river. Her last glimpse of Percy was his smie directed at her. She had some explaining to do with her remaining hunters. The hunt was techincally leaderless if Artemis had to do something and left them. Without Lindsay to keep them on task and at the ready with military type drills and Thalia's tough personality how were they gonna mange. Majority of the hunters kept the same mental personality age wise when they joined the hunt so they were still teenagers in there minds Percy had seen her leave with a look of what he thought was regret. He sighed. Annabeth was tending to one of her brothers who seemed to have broken his arm some how he wouldn't say who did. Percy saw Apollo playing his lyre for his kids witch didn't sound that bad. " Percy I've got to go now sorry." his father said waving good bye.

" Bye dad." Percy said. Hades and Zeus were watching Thalia and Nico like a hawk though no one paid attention to them.

_Two hours later_

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Rachel were standing in front of the big house waiting for Apollo to drive them and drop them off at their colleges. Thalia walked over from inside the big house. " So all you guys going back to college?" Thalia asked.

" Yeah going back to USC." Nico said looking over to her and mouthed 'I'll miss you.'

" NYU for me." Percy said sadly staring at the sunset. Although he will never admit this Percy was waiting for the moon to rise cause you know who it suppose to repersent.

" Mid-western for me." Rachel said staring dreamly into Percy's eyes that were facing the sun.

" Everyone should know mines." Annabeth said laughing and as a chain reaction everyone else laughed with her.

" Yeah we know don't rub it in." said Rachel. " You're only there cause your mom is Athena."

_Motel 8 room 12_

It had been hours since they had gone out. John looked at Lindsay as her green shirt was pretty tight on her. He couldn't stand it anymore. He went over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him with confusion. " Why don't you like me the way I do you?" He asked her she looked into his eyes. Those eyes searched her face for anwsers.

" Because I don't love you." She said and she felt a sharp pain her chest.

" Why don't you even give me one chance?" He questioned. She wanted to scream cause I'm most likely going to die by the end of next week. And I won't let you die for me because of that again. I can't you see it wasn't meant to be? With those thought the pain in her chest was more painful.

" I can't." she said breaking his grip and walking out of the motel room into the hallway wanting to run away from him, but a part of her wanted her to run back to him an dlet him hold her in his arms.

A/n: PART 1 or eins in greman is finished. Das ist gut ? lolz yeah okay I'll get back on this story once I start updating more on my Artemis Fowl one lolz srry but need to update that one bad.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/n: Artemis fowl story I have writers block on it lol and this chaper is the start of part zwei. Okay if you know greman did i spell it wrong?_

_I wish for you snd you only._

_Summer time at Camp Half-blood, first day of summer camp._

Percy arrived at Camp Half-Blood seeing Nico looking for someone like a desprete man. Annabeth was walking over to him as well Rachel. I was wondering if Artemis was here waiting to greet me but then again she has a repubtation to up hold. He smiled at that last thought. Maybe I really do love Artemis, he thought. Then he looked around to see the camp was in high spirts. Then it struck him when he saw the Aphrodite cabin was not present in this first day announcement of summer camp. Then it struck him again that maybe maybe, no she couldn't be. He toke out the letter that Lindsay had given or say more like left for him. He read it and he had heard about the contract from Apollo when he had given him the ride to NYU. Chiron was talking now and he put the letter back in his pocket. Okay no offense to Chiron here, but everyone was tried of his blabbering. He felt a hand on his left arm and he turned to see Annabeth there. She was smiling at him and he smiled back. You know what old people say an old flame dies hard, and his feelings for Annabeth weren't dying. He looked her over looking for any feelings other a warm happiness. " Hey Percy." She greeted.

" Hi Annnabeth." He said back. Racel came over and put a hand on my other arm.

" whats up guys." Rachel greeted them. If you could imange lighting shooting out the girls eyes at the other then that's what Percy saw in the girls glare at the other. Percy sighed.

" Nothing." Percy replied.

" Same here." Annabeth said. After Chiron's little speech everyone went to their cabins. Percy again was again stuck with his sister this summer. They were asking him if he was gonna get together was someone.

" Hey Percy are you going out with someone?" asked Grace.

" NO." Percy spat out.

" Is there anyone you want to go out with?" questioned April.

" Well maybe." Percy said.

" Really, who is it?" inquired Sarah.

" I think I'll keep it to myself." said Percy.

" Fine." said all three girls. Percy chuckled.

_Somewhere(A/n: I had no clue to what the Hell I was doing here.)_

Artemis gazed at her hunters who were down mood wise. No one talked muched since Lindsay and Thalia were excluded since Febuary. If Aphrodite was mad at me I would have lost all my hunters, thought Artemis. Every god and goddess knew that Aphrodite wrath was the truely a woman's scron with no limits. Artemis has finally admited that a life without a moment of love in their life is a cruel lifeless life. Taylor walked over to Artemis, who was sitting on a large rock with a flat surface. Artemis was staring at the other hunters, not noticing Taylor until taylor put a hand on Artemis's shoulder. " Lady Artemis, has anything happen to my sister?" Taylor asked with pleading eyes. Artemis could have swore her heart dropped down three inches at that question.

" I think that you should ask your mother about that when we go back to Camp Half-Blood." Artemis said lower her head. You stupid girl why did you leave when you still had people still here that care about you, Artemis thought.

" So she really is gone then, I wish I could have talked to her one more time." Taylor said. " What a selfish older sister." Taylor's eyes were now watering. Artemis was a bit uneasy.

" Yes she was a selfish girl, but she always did things for others before herself." Artemis said. Artemis looked over at the sun and saw that it looked empyt in away or blank with no emotion. Artemis could tell her brother was still upset. Ares was having alot of anger issues these past few months, and Aphrodite refused to talk to anyone. She was always missing when a meeting was called in those months that had pasted. Artemis knew Aphrodite may have a lot of children, but Lindsay was the one she herself blames for being a mother who was never really there at went back to the tents that were set up in the clearing of the forest. Artemis looked over to the letter Lindsay had given her, Taylor couldn't see due to it was behind Artemis's back. She hadn't had the nerve to read it or even open the letter. She let out a sigh and opened it up. She unfolded the neatly folded paper. And began to read it.

_Dear Lady Artemis,_

_If your hurting witch I doubt you are showing on the outside then I hope you can forgive me. Maybe love was was always in every beings heart. I don't think I know about Percy. If you could see me I would be smiling. I know my last wish was a pretty damn hard one for you Lady Artemis. " Life is more beautiful with love." Lady Artemis and I hope you can keep the others at bay. *wink* If I tell you who they are that wouldn't be fair now would it. Someone has to to play offical for Percy's sake. Remeber a old flame dies hard, mines was a spark. It seems sons of old sea brain chase after you. I will miss all the things mortals would miss. If Taylor thinks I'm selfish then tell her my final wish. Time is something mortals have too little of, yet immortals have too much of. I wish you the best of luck in making the first love in your life the last. I have underestimated the power of the heart and look at where I am. I'm sorry but I don't regret loving him. I only wish and pray that you come out of this mess Happy Lady Artemis._

_Sincerly your Late hunter Lindsay ******_

Artemis smiled at the letter. Just like her to always be depressive yet happy, thought Artemis.

_Olympus_

Aphrodite was taking the first steps out of her palace in months. She looked gone and blank. Ares was taking out his anger in his gym but he was yelling so loud that all of Olympus could hear his rants and frustastion. She kept to herself as Hera walked past her. Apollo just got back from his duties and stomped to his palace mumbling words of self pity to himself. Zeus was getting angry at the three for being this upset at a demigods death. But he left them to solve their problems themselves as he had to watch out for his daughter Thalia's boyfriend. Aphrodite stopped by a bench in the park where Hera's golden apples grew. She sighed. " What a intellegent daughter of mines." She said to herself letting out a hallow laugh.

_2 days later Camp Half-Blood_

Percy walked around camp seeing campers sparr and talk. He smiled as none of them most likely will never get to be involed in the things he had to face a few years back with Luke. The Aphrodite kids were acting ten times more angry then those of the Ares cabin. It was maybe because people were nagging about why there mom and them refused to do much camp activities like they would do the things that the other campers did often. Percy saw many campers form say very close relationships already. As in boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. He smiled and chuckled at how some guys were getting girls alone to confess. Things in camp were happy mostly. Clarisse refused to believe what her father had said when he lasted talked to her. Percy saw Thalia and Nico together though everyone was still suspecting nothing as people were to busy in their own problem at the moment. He saw them talking about something and that he couldn't catch. " Hey the Hunters are here!" Some camper yelled. Percy without even thinking he turned to look into Artemis's eyes and she looked happy. He walked over well more like ran ahead of the cowrd of boys checking out the hunters. Chiron was annoyied that once again Artemis comes to camp unannouced. When Artemis saw Percy her heart felt better. You killing hunters or seeing them die is on the top of Artemis's list of stuff that hurt her alot, but seeing Percy made her feel better.

a/n: Sad sad sad sad sad, happy, happy, Me: How was the chapter plp, reviews would be great. -.-


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: Super short update and srry for being out for soo long plp. I won't be typing on the computer on the weekdays though my phone is a good secondary and I got it back. NOOOOO the steelers lost the super bowl. They could of won with two turn overs darn you green bay. lol IDRC about it that much though would have been funny to see the steelers win number seven.

Camp half-blood

Percy felt defeated to his insane heart. Love was his greatest foe he has ever faced as well as his source of happiness. It was confusing as half of him leaps out to Artemis and the other for Annabeth. Artemis looked at all the campers and Chiron's annoyied look. The hunters were again giving the male campers looks that said hit on me and I'll put a arrow through your skull. " Lady Artemis it is good to see you again. What a unexpected vist." Chiron said.

" It is good to see you too Chiron." Artemis greeted, her eyes wandering every now and again to Percy. " I will leave my hunters here while I attend to personal matters."

" I see, very well lady Artemis." Chiron muttered. It has been a very good week for Chiron to explain his aggressive behavior.

_A few hours later ( 6:00pm to be exact )_

Percy was walking by the tree line and was wondering what personal matters did Artemis had to take care of. He sat on a log watching camp life. Grace was playing with April and two boys. Both who Percy know, their names are Mike son of Mr.D, and Sam son of Demeter. Great in about five years I'm playing older brother, just what I need he thought.

Olympus

Artemis had taken Taylor here so she will know the entire about Lindsay in Lindsay's last week. She saw Apollo and crused in ancient greek. He looked worse then when he found out what mother earth had given Daphane's wish. He never had the girl that he truely wanted twice. Artemis knew not to meddle in his time of sorrow. Time went by quickly for the gods so months were almost comparable to days in major events. Artemis noticied Hera giving her a look in witch Artemis couldn't seem to grasp.

_Aphrodites palace_

Taylor for the first time in her life was in what people would refer to as her mom's house. Aphrodite felt compelled to tell Taylor what Lindsay's last two were like. Why couldn't Artemis tell her, Aphrodite thought. Taylor sat on one of the couches with red hearts on them. Taylor stayied silient as her mother brought her a cup of green tea. Taylor sighed, Lindsay would be laughing at her for actually willingly trying tea. Aphrodite set the cup on the table as she toke her seat across from her daughter. " So mom what what happen to Lindsay?" Taylor asked softly afraid of why she gone.

" She...

_Camp half-blood_

Percy was walking down towards his cabin then Athena showed up. Percy looked up at her, she was in his way. The other campers were sleeping well most of them. " Lady Athena why are you here?" Percy asked not evening saying hi or hows it going.

" You of course. " with that Athena broke the distance barrier between them and kissed him passionitly. Just then Artemis appeared and them kissing was the first thing she saw.

"What the Hades are you two doing?" Artremis asked. And at his name Hades showed up and what he saw was on his long list of what he never wanted to see. Hades came here to get out of the endless piles of paper work of those crossing over. And wow Zeus's daughters are the best at choosing guys their father would love them to be with. Hades chuckled at Zeus's unforturnate candiate for son in law. Percy broke the kiss and realized that Artemis and Hades were there. Athena blushed and gave Artemis a look that made Artemis really mad. If there was a record of every immortals worst outbrust of sheer anger the this would top Artemis's last record by a million. Artemis's hands clentched into fists.

" Uh mom did I just see you kiss Percy?" Annabeth asked from her hidding spot witch was a tree not far away. Artemis felt a weird feeling in her chest like something broke. Percy was sileint as Hades took this scence to b4 the most amusing thing since mother earth went cold.

" Yes I was dear." Athena replied still red all over her face. Speaking of the devil Nico and Thalia came jogging up and looked at the odd sight.

_1 month Later_

Well for the first time in summer, for those countries and areas that hunt in the summer no hunter got anything for the entire month. Artemis was feeling stupid and selfish. Why did I get angry over Percy and Athena kissing? Artemis thought, me and Percy don't even have a comfirmed relationship. And Percy never told me he loves me, thought Artemis. Do I love him or is it just really late harmones ? Artemis endless doubted her love for Percy. Damn Ares won't shut up and Apollo is freaking wasting away, mother earth help me thought Artemis.

Camp Half-Blood Athena cabin

Annabeth and her mother were the only ones in the cabin. " I never thought I'd have to compete with my mom for a guy." Annabeth said almost laughing.

" Well I finally saw what you saw in him." Athena muttered. There was knock at the door and Annabeth went over to anwser it. When she opened the door Percy was standing before her and he saw Athena over Annabeth's shoulder.

" Hi Annabeth, hey there Athena." Percy greeeted. " I want to say something to you two. I..."

_Few minutes later_

Annabeth stromed out of her cabin with a awe struck Athena looking at Percy, unable to believe what Percy had just said.

A/n: HAHAHA wait I have decided to invite Lindsay to talk to me for this chapter.

Lindsay: What the hell am I doing here for?

Me: Umm your my OC...

Lindsay: Yeah right and besides this room is so dull.

Me: Okay that was random.

Lindsay: I miss John

Me: WHat!

Lindsay: Okay I'm leaving.

Me: I made a horrible mistake on this part.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Lindsay and John time lol**

**Chapter 21**

_I did this even though I knew I wouldn't have a tomorrow,_

_But I did this so you could have a tomorrow and so forth,_

_Artemis's palace on Olympus_

Artemis had been spying on what Percy had said to Athena and Annabeth, when she heard those words she left her palace instantly.

_Back a few months in the motel lobby_

Lindsay ran into the motel lobby with her tears already drying. The clerk at the front desk decided to talk to her. " Hey there gal whats seems to be the problem?" Lindsay looked at him with eyes of confusion.

" Nothing." Lindsay said strait and blandly.

" Come on you can't fool these trained eyes. I've seen alot of people that stayied here have probelms." the clerk said. Lindsay finally looked at him. He was africain american, tall about 6' 8 she guess, short cut black hair that was curly, brown eyes and what looked like a friendly smile and personality. She also guessed he was in his late 40's.

" okay, I just don't know if I should let a guy I like and he loves me into my life. By the way names Lindsay." Lindsay said.

" Names Tim, and about your problem I think you should let him into your life as a lover. I mean if you like him and you know that he loves you then l believe you should give him a try." Tim said.

" But the last I tried to let him it ended badly for him and me. Its not like a an old flame or anything." Lindsay said as John walked down the hall. she straited up and Tim smiled. Lindsay walked out of the motel. John began to follow her.

" Hey there kid, she really likes you but she doesn't feel ready to open up to you why don't you go back to the room and wait for her return. John gave Tim a puzzled look and decided to go with the older mans advice and walked back towards the room. Lindsay was walked all the way to the closest park. Parks alwas calmed her down during times of stress for her. She went over to a bench and sat down looking at the pond in front of her. Even though it was snowing the frozen pond still looked beautiful. Lindsay finall felt the presence of a elderly woman sitting on the other side of the bench.

" Hello Lindsay." The elderly woman said. Lindsay saw that the old Lady had a rose growing in her hands. It was strange as it was literially growing in her hads.

" Demeter?" Lindsay questioned, then second guessed herself as Demeter usually looked around 28 years old. The old woman moved over to Lindsay and leaned her head near Lindsay's ear and whistpered her name to Lindsay. Lindsay's face showed shock and awe. " No way you can't be her."

" My child impossible is only what you believe is impossible." the old lady said.

" You stole that from someone I can't remeber." Lindsay said.

" No time for smal chit chat. Here take this rose." the old lady said. " It will never wilt or die if your with the one you belong with. No go my child." the old lady said.

" Wow I never thought I'd ever see you." Lindsay said standing up and taking the rose.

" Take care my child." with that the lady was gone.

" Bye grama." Lindsay said softly. (a/n: With that you guys should know who she is after I clear this up, Aphrodite techincally is Kronos in a way cause she was from from his blood falling into the sea so says the myth so that lady would be Lindsay's Grama. :P)

_Motel room (a/n: I'll be refering this room to the Motel room from now on for this part of the story.)_

John was suprised as Lindsay came back with a rose that was like it was home in her hand as it was in perfect condition. She set it down the coffee table in front of the couch. John walked over to her. " I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." John said.

" It's okay." Lindsay said still looking at the rose. John went over to the other side of the coffee to look into her eye, her beautiful hazel eye.

" I hope we can at least be friends." John said sadly.

" Sure but I was actually thinking about something else." Lindsay said smiling devilishly.

" What were you thinking about?" John asked totally clueless.

" How about you being my boyfriend?" Lindsay said without blushing. John on the other hand made a regular blush look like the color blue.

" I thought you'd never give me a chance." John said grinning like he just got the best birthday present ever.

" You will always be clueless." Lindsay said faking feeling annoyied by his true cluelessness.

" I might be clueless but I'm your clueless idoit. My Lady." John said.

" Oh no sir John is so full of himself. Let me wipe that grin off your face." Lindsay said playing around with him. He sighed.

" Is Lady Lindsay challaging her knight to a duel?" John inquired.

" Oh no it's more like Amazon Lindsay is being challaged by Lady John." Lindsay said seductivly leaning her face so it was only centimeters from his.

" Oh lets see who's the Lady, my beautiful angel of..." John said before he was cut off by her jumping on top of him. She pinned his arms with each of her hands to the ground as she sat on his chest.

" Give up now Lady John." Lindsay purred.

" Oh I never thought you had a playful side to you at all. That makes things interesting." John said. "And no I'm sorry but a knight never admits he's a lady."

" Did you just say all knights are ladies but they're never gonna tell anyone that they're a lady? Smooth choice of words Lady John." Lindsay said as John tried to shift his weight to reverse the postions they were in now but it was useless.

" Let me go Lindsay." John said.

" Not till you admit it." Lindsay said.

" Okay Lady John yields." John said. Lindsay got off of him and turned around to go take a shower. But she was swept off her feet by John who took them to the bedroom. He pinned her to the bed and looked into her eyes.

" Now its your turn Lady Lindsay." He said into her ear.

" I'm sorry but saying that is like throwing away my shield." Lindsay said. ( A/n: Its consider a like a sin to return home from battle in the classical age in greece without your shield as it means you ran or threw your shield away to leave the man to your right and left open. well at least thats what my research showed me in sparta.)

" Oh really." John said having his lips only millimeters from hers.

" Yes." Lindsay quickly said and kissed him. Causing him to loosen his hold on her for a secon in surprise and Lindsay toke that oppurtinity to change the way they were. She flipped them and she smiled at John. " I always win in these things. Now be a good boy and stay in here while I take a shower and sleep on the couch."

Athena cabin a few mintues before Annabeth stormed out.

" I love Artemis and nothing on this planet can change that I'm sorry." Percy said. Annabeth looked like she was about to cry and Athena was in a state of shock that could have put her in a mental hospital.

A/n: Yes the end is getting closer and if you still dont know who that old lady is pm me and I'll anwser you.


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: I would like to have a little chat with Artemis.

Artemis: Why me you insufferable boy.

Me: Always a pleasure Lady Artemis. So how do you feel about the story thus far?

Artemis: *Stares me down with a death glare* Well I believe it is alright.

Me:Your not happy in any way that Percy just said he loves you last Chapter?

Artemis: *blushes slightly* I will not admit that I have been hoping for him to say that.

Me: Okay. WTH. *Lindsay walks in with John*

John: I'm gonna kill you for that last chapter. *Lindsay laughs*

Me: Uh Okay thats it folks for this chat, besides that part with you and Lindsay was suppose to be a funny part in the chapter. * Dodges Johns attempted tackle. Taylor and Damon enters the room*

Me: WOW. Okay now its goodbye. * Taylor and Damon looks at everyone in confusion. Artemis was gone when they entered the room.*

_**Chapter 22**_

_My first mistake was never telling you, My second was going to your wedding, _

_And the third mistake was telling you on the ballroom floor._

_1 month time back in the posiden cabin after the Kiss,_

Percy was confused as his heart felt more broken then when Annabeth left him, when he saw Artemis standing there looking at Athena kissing him. He would be lying if he said he didn't like that kiss, but he felt nothing on his part. As in he felt no true genuie love for her. Why do I feel so confuse about who I love, was the thought that went through Percy's head. Grace looked at her brother seeing his face clearly showing discomfort and confusion. " Whats wrong Percy?" Grace asked.

" Nothing." Percy said quickly.

" Okay. By the way I was asked out by Mike to the dance tonight." Grace said blushing a bit. Percy's brotherly side kicked in.

" Don't worry I'll be there." Percy said.

" Oh come on." Grace whinned. " I should have never told you."

_Still 1 month back few hours later._

Percy watched from a bench as his sisters Grace and April danced with guys. Nico and Thalia weren't here, because they were dancing by Thalia's tree in secret. Percy on the other hand was getting mauled by Annabeth and Rachel's pleads in wanting to dance with him. " Percy do you want to dance?" Annabeth asked still shoocked that her mom had kissed him.

" You want to dance with me right?" Rachel asked glaring at Annabeth. Percy looked up at the stars then to the moon. He smiled without even meaning to. Rachel and Annabeth had confused looks when he smiled. They looked up to what he was looking at and all they saw was the full moon and the dots of stars. Percy for some weird reason to him, was wanting to be able to see her at this moment.

_"I wish that she will come down from the sky,_

_But after what shes seen me do, it'd be a vist of final goodbyes,_

_But my heart wishes for forgiveness,_

_I wish she can peacefully forget._

_Forgive my love for I have hurt you in a way I can not forgive myself,_

_But my love for you will never die even after time does,_

_For my love for you is as pure as any love can be,_

_I don't hope for forgiveness from you but I hope only for your happiness." Apollo echoed in Percy's head, " Hey man my sis isn't happy about that kiss at all, she's never been upset in her life as now. Now I have to stop falling down in my saddness to help her. You better say your sorry you..." _

" Percy!" Both Rachel and Annabeth screamed in each of his ears. Percy woke up and looked around to see the dancing was almost over as only five couples were left.

" I'm sorry but how long was I out?" Percy asked.

" A few mintues." Rachel anwsered. " Everyone else is resting for the final song."

" Oh sorry for dosing off." Percy said sadly.

At Thalia's tree

They were sitting on the ground with their backs aganist the tree trunk. Thalia rested her head on Nico's right shoulder and neck. Nico rested his head a top of hers. " You looked beautiful as always tonight." Nico said kissing her head.

" I wonder how the hunt is doing without me." Thalia said looking up at the stars.

" They're probably suffering from not having you to bossing them around Lady Artemis isn't there." Nico commented.

" What I'm not bossy." Thalia said giving him a deadly glare.

" Oh really?" Nico said playfully with smirk forming on his face.

" Stop playing with me Nico, or I'll leave you Di Angelo." Thalia warned.

" Is that a threat?" Nico questioned.

" No dear its a promise." Thalia said smiling at him.

" That's not funny Thalia." Nico said sternly.

" It is to me." Thalia said with a puppy eyes.

" You have a horrible sense of humor." Nico muttered under his breath.

" I heard that, you don't even humor if it hit you square in the face." Thalia said angry tone.

" Resorting to your fists now?" Nico questioned knowing she was fuming with anger.

" No. How did we end up here anyways I mean the conversation." Thalia asked sweetly.

" I implied that you were bossy love." Nico said bringing her closer to him. She snuggled up to him.

" I'm not bossy and thats final death breath." Thalia said.

_Fastward to a day before Percy cofesses to Athena and Annabeth that he loves ArtemisIn his cabin_

Percy had been a little off, and by a little off he acted like he was being chased by Kronos himself. He sat on his bed waiting for realisation to why he was feeling like he was being deprived of life it self. Then it hit him like the day when Luke tried to kill on his very first year here. He loved Artemis but he had been too scared to open himself up to someone after what Annabeth had done to him. And he had been saying that he couldn't love her because he felt like in the end he was gonna hurt himself again, but worse. He began to feel like his old self again but it was still wasn't completely himself as he felt something was missing in side of him.

_Okay present time_

Percy began walking away from the Athena Cabin and towards his own Cabin. As he was about to reach the forst few steps to the cabin door Artemis appeared in front of him with tears flowing from her eyes. She was smiling, witch was odd, thought Percy. She wrappped her arms around him and on his shoulder soaking his shirt almost competely. " Artemis I have something to tell you." Percy said. Although Artemis knew what he was about to say, she wanted him to say that to her in person. " I love you and nothing on this planet will stop me from loving you other then you I think." Percy said those last few words as a joke.

" I love you too Percy Jackson." Artemis said. Grace, Nico, April, Rachel, Thalia, Chiron and Mr.D were standing around them and had heard what they had just said.

" Oh what till dad hears this." Mr.D said with a smile. Chiron smiled as well and Percy's sisters were also smiling. Thalia and Nico were in awe at that special moment.

A/n: Okay flash back chapter finshed. Okay today is my younger brothers birthday. So I will invite my fellow ocs to talk in this super long chat jk.

Me: Allie, Doc, Lindsay, John, Lindia, Damon, and Taylor.

Allie: This is a dull room.

Me: *sighs* This is stupid quit talking about the room.

Lindsay: * high fives Allie. * Told you. John say sorry.

John: No I'm not saying I'm sorry to him.

Me: It's okay.

Damon: people can't we all just get along.

Taylor: I never thought you would say that here.

Damon: *blushes*

Lindsay: get a room.

Damon: You and john go get a room.

John: Hey don't talk to her like that. * whistpers to Damon* It's for your own good she'll probaby tie your you know into places it shouldn't be.

Damon: *Laughs* Oh okay I'm sorry.

Allie: That was odd.

Me: Yes.

Everyone: Happy birthday Brendon!

Lindsay: Part Zwei is over people. Ich Liebe John.

Me: Ich Liebe die Lindsay in real life.

Lindsay: Is she in Greman too?

Me: Nein. Ich habe nein liebe for the 14th. -_-

Damon: Cheer up man.


	23. Chapter 23

An: Family reunion no time to update sorry guys well here it is.

Chapter 23

_picking up where I left you guys. :P_

As the sky boomed with the sound of thunder and lighting flashing across the sky aswell, Percy protectively held Artemis close to him with one arm. He down at her and kissed her forehead as she playfully punched him on the shoulder. Nico and Thalia gave a the other couple looks of disbielf. Zeus and Posiedon apppeared with looks that can not be explained in one word. The look on the fathers faces were looks of disbielf, and total anger with a hint of what that do you two think you two are doing. " Percy walk away from her." Poseidon ordered. Percy stood where he was even after Artemis whisptered to him to do so he got more protective of her as he held her a little more tightly. Posiedon toke it as Percy said I will not leave her side. But Posiedon tried on last time. " Percy we need to talk."

" Yes Artemis we need to talk." Zeus seconded.

" Come on Percy this is odd for you and this is extremely odd for me." Artemis said to Percy.

" Alright my huntress." Percy said so only she could hear that, making her blush getting some sounds from the crowd. The two went to their fathers.

" Bet you three days vaccation that Posiedon will not allow this relationship to happen." Chiron said.

" No I am not giving you three days off Chiron and also I'm not losing to you again." Mr.D said throwing up his arms in defeat. Nico was out as in he was staring at nothing from that moment Artemis blushed. Till Thalia lightly hit the top of his head.

" Sorry Thalia." Nico said.

" It's alright no wonder shes been a little off." Thalia said smiling.

" Uh you have a plan to do something with those two don't you?" Nico said as they walked away from the group of on lookers waiting to tease the other couple.

" Yes." Thalia said.

" Oh gods help." Nico teased.

" Well it looks like the Hunt is gonna be very diffrent." Thalia said smirking like a evil villian.

" Did I ever told you how cute you look when you plan on teasing someone." Nico said.

" I'm not teasing." Thalia pointed out.

" What?" Nico asked confused.

_Percy with his father._

" Percy why of all the girls on earth do you chose her?" Posiedon asked.

" I love her and why do you have such a probelm with her I mean with Annnabeth you weren't this mad." Percy said knowing that his father was outraged by him choosing Artemis.

" Athena and I are rivals but she never killed anyone close to me. Sure she turned my lovers into crazy monsters but I'll never admit it to her but I deserved those. But Artemis KILLED Orion my son. And for that I will not lose you to her like I did Orion." Percy's father said with a pinch of anger and regret.

" I thought Orion was like you flirty. And also Apollo tricked her." Percy countered.

" That doesn't change the fact she shot the arrow that killed him." Posiedon replied.

" Why can't you just let me be with her. I love her and nothing you can do can change that." Percy roared at his dad.

" Percy why don't you understand that I'm protecting you?" Posiedon asked wondering what a crused Aprodite cruse plagued his son.

" I see nothing but regret from you father, regret of losing a son." Percy said walking away from his dad.

" Percy I will not allow you to marry her." Posiedon yelled before disappearing.

_Artemis and Zeus_

" Artemis you are giving up your oath for that excuse of a boy?" Zeus asked.

" Yes, he is diffrent from any man and he is amazing." Artemis said. (A/n: Reallly OOC moment right here.) " And hes best in bed." Zeus began choking on the air if it was possible. I'm going to rip him limb from limb, thought Zeus.

" Waahaahhahahht!" Zeus coughed out.

" I was just kidding." Artemis said letting out a small, light giggle.

" What have you done to Artemis?" Zeus asked.

" Father, I just feel so relaxed whenever I'm with him and he brings out a more playful side of as Apollo would say." Artemis explained.

" I will allow this relationship Artemis as he brings out a happier you and seeing my little girls happy is all I truely want for them. But if he hurts you I won't even blink to fry him." Zeus said.

" Thank you father." Artemis said kinda cheerfully.

" Remeber I one bad move on his part and he'll be gone." Zeus reminded before disappearing. Artemis went back to the Posiedon cabin to get hammered by Percy's sisters questions.

" What do you like the best about our brother? Did you guys kiss yet? Is this the first time a demigod and one of the gods have fallen in love? What do you think made you fall in love with him." The girls asked.

" Okay girls leave Artemis alone." Percy said. The girls gave him looks of disappointment. They went into the cabin. Thank gods weare alone finally, thought Percy. " I'm sorry about that."

" It's alright it's not gonna be as bad as my Hunters." Artemis said with a sigh. Percy put a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry Artemis I'll always be there for you. Come on I think you should meet my mom." Percy said.

" Thanks Percy. Alright your mom's place." Artemis said slipping her hand into his, interlocking their fingers with the others. In a flash they were standing out side Paul and Sally's new apartment. Percy knocked on the door. Artemis felt really awkward at the moment.

" It'll be fine Artemis trust me." Percy said.

" Ha ha ha Percy your the only man I trust." Artemis said.

" Why thank you my huntress." Percy said as they heard locks being unlocked.

" Stop saying that." Artemis said blushing again at his nickname for her.

" Hello Percy." Paul said after opening the door.

" Hey Paul." Percy said.

" So whos that?" Paul asked.

" My new girlfriend." Percy said.

" Oh wow seems you got on your feet quicker then you expected eh." Paul said.

" Ahem. Paul let them in." Sally said from the kitchen.

" Oh right my bad sorry. Come on in." Paul said.

" Thanks." Percy said. The two walked in after Paul. They went towards the living room area of the apartment. Percy and Artemis took seats by one another on one of the couchs. Paul went into the kitchen for a bit before he came back to the living room.

" Hey Percy you want to see the view from the study room?" Paul asked giving Percy the hint that his mom wanted to talk to Artemis.

" Sure and why don't we catch up while we're at it." Percy anwsered.

"Alright this way." Paul said.

" Percy don't jsut leave me here and what about you'll always be there for me?" Artemis growled at Percy.

" It'll be alright my mom jsut wants to talk to you and I'll be back in a bit." Percy said going out of the room. Sally walked in a few mintues after Percy left.

" Aren't you a little too young to be dating Percy?" Sally asked. I forgot I look like a sixteen year old mortal, thought Artemis.

" Well actually its the other way around Sally." Artemis said fromally. Sally looked confused, but decided to let it go.

" Okay then whats your name?" Sally asked.

" Artemis the goddess of the hunt and so on." Artemis said tried of saying the other title and so forth.

" Wait your Artemis the goddess that sworn to an oath to stay a maidan goddess?" Sally asked in disbielf. Artemis just nodded as Percy came in with Paul. " Percy you have a lot of explaining to do cause your girlfriend thinks shes Artemis."

" She is Artemis mom." Percy said.

" First off if she is Artemis why would you give up your oath, I mean there could have been lots of other times in history where you could have given up on that oath of you were her." Sally stated. Paul clearly was confused.

" I am Artemis." Artemis stated." And the reason why I would give up my oath is beacause I love Percy." With that there was a knock on the door. Paul went to anwser it.  
" Hello Grover, Juniper." Paul said.

" Hey Paul is Percy and his new girlfriend here?" Grover asked.

" Yeah, wait how'd you know Percy had a new girlfriend?" Paul asked.

" Thalia told me." Grover said. " And to anwser your second question, where else would Percy go during his summer when hes not at camp?"

" okay well come on in." Paul said. When Grover and Juniper saw Artemis Juniper faitned.

" Pinch me I must be dreaming, cause there is no way in Hades, no offese Percy that you are going out with Artemis." Grover blurted out.

" Thank you Grover and will you people stop making statements of disbielf that I'm Percy's girlfriend!" Artemis said in outrage.

A/n: Really talktive chapter I know and who would beieve Percy if he said his girlfriend was Artemis?


	24. Chapter 24

_An: BWhahahahaha spoiler alert Sequel I am writting on paper for later lolz._

_Chapter 24_

_Love doesn't enter a open heart, It doesnt leave a open heart either. Love enters the heart when it sees happiness in someone like nothing else before, It leaves because Time tore you two apart, or you had diffrent dreams and grew old of each other._

_Artemis's palace a day after meeting Percy's mom_

Artemis awoke to and noticed she wasn't sleeping on her pillow. She opend her eyes to see her self sleeping on Percy's well toned chest. She looked under the blanket and thank Zeus they were clothed. Then it came back to her what happened last night. Percy had kissed her when she brought them up to her palace and they got tried so they fell asleep on her bed. ( An: Okay I'm a bit lazy at the moment I wrote this so insert your own thoughts on that night without smut as I just explained. XD) She felt sleep consuming her again she never felt the need to sleep in the past few centuries, Percy's chest felt like the most comfortable pillow ever. Percy still sleeping pulled a arm over Artemis pulling her closer to him. Artemis drifted off to sleep again.

_A hour later_

Apollo entered Artemis's palace, when he called out her name and got no anwser he went to look in her room. It surprised him when she was sleeping in Percy's arms so peacefully and she was smiling in her sleep. Apollo looked down. " You are a very good person, you are very undselfish yet selfish at the same time little girl." Apollo said with eyes watering. Damn you Lindsay you care so much for others, Thank you for bringing happiness and Hunters a full exprience of life, Apollo thought in silience on his way out. Aphrodite entered Artemis's palace to see if Apollo was telling the truth. Olympus has been way too silient as in dead silience for the past few months since Febuary. The more lively gods have been the ones hit hard by the lost. Aphrodite made a video camera appear and placed it on Artemis's night stand. She placed a rose in Percy's free hand over the blanket. She rean over and pressed the record button on the video camera and left them. Even though this cheered her up nothing was really bringing her old self back. If she was her old self she would have stood there waiting to ask for the truth and wait for Artemis to try to shoot her. She walked out with her head hung down. About thirty mintues later. Percy stirred and felt something in his hand. He looked at the rose that he was holding. He finally he looked down to see the weight on his chest. It was Artemis and he smiled like a fool. I should sleep here more often, Percy thought. Waking up to her every morning would be more then a dream come ture to her for Percy.

_UnderWorld_

In what you could call a rec area in the underworld Lindsay was playing with Zoe, FDR, Augustus, Hades, John, and Achilles in poker( Texas hold'em). " Achilles what'd you'd got?" asked Augustus as he was dealer for the table.

" Three of kind." Achilles said as he flipped his two cards. his pair of jacks with the third in the flop.

" Ugh." John said teasing every one as he pulled out his three of a kinds, except his were kings. A pocket pair of kings and the the turn being a king.

" You little weasle." Achilles said faking anger. John just laughed.

" Sorry boys." Zoe said throwing her cards out. Strait flush with spades. King,Jack,Nine of spades were in the flop, turn and river. Her hand had the queen and ten of spades. Hades and FDR smiled at the boys gaping mouth though Achilles was a little freaky.

" Alright last round." Hades said.

" Hades why don't we make this interesting." Lindsay said looking at her hand.

" how so?" Hades said eyeing her reaction to her cards. But Lindsay showed nothing. Hades looked at his pocket pair of aces.

" If I win this last hand I get to go back up to the mortal world for 75 years same with john without the rebirth process and I wont ask for my three chances." Lindsay said.

" And If someone else wins?" Hades asked.

" I won't apply for my three chances flat out. But you have to swear on the styx river." Lindsay said. Hades eyes lit up, those paper work for those demi gods wanting to go to the Isles of blest were extremely time consuming so it was win win situtation for him as the odds were in his favor.

" Alright. I swear on the styx river to honnor the verbal agreement little girl." Hades said the game went on as they placed in their bets. Everyone went all in. It was jsut a friendly game after all.

" Full house" FDR said beatting almost everyones hands.

" Four of a kind." Hades roared like he won as Lindsay had sad look. It was the kind when you upset a little child but the child doesnt throw a tantrum but stands there crying looking at you.

" Royal flush!" Lindsay yelled as her king of hearts and queen of hearts lined up with the river, and flop of ten, ace and jack of hearts.

" Impossible!" Hades screeched. " You cheated."

" I'd like to thank the acdemey and my fans for helping me make Hades go into out rage." Lindsay teased. Hades Glared at her with pure outrage but what could he do shes already dead and he had to honnor their agreement.

" Augustus you aren't dealing anymore after this." Hades said. The roman just laughed." I'll be done with the paper work in a couple of days a week tops." 75 years isn't that long if she doesn't bother me, Hades thought. It was ture years went by fast for immortals.

_Artemis palace right were I left off at_

Artemis stirred and saw Percy looking down at her with a huge grin on his face. " What did you do?" Artemis asked in a sleepy voice.

" Oh nothing really other then finding you sleeping on my chest and in your bed." Percy said playfully. Artemis punched him in his chest region. He let out umf.

" Well here." Percy said handing her the rose.

" Were'd you get this?" Artemis asked.

" Umm woke up with it in my hand." Percy said.

" Aphrodite!" Artemis roared but stopped short at how she would usually had screamed for the goddess of love wasn't around. " Damn she needs to get over it I mean I know her more then her own mother yet I'm not sickly like her."

" What?" Percy asked.

" Aphrodite would be in front of us if she was her normal self I mean she wouldn't be able to hold back seeing us like this when we awake." Artemis said.

" She's a mother who lost her daughter." Percy said softy. Then he noticed the video camera and tried to reach for it, but to no success. Artemis saw what he was trying to reach for and grabbed it and handed it to him. " Looks like she was here not too lon ago." Percy said as he looked at the recording time and paused it. Artemis picked up the video camera and crushed it in her hand.

" Well with that gone I'm not that mad at her." Artemis said sighing.

" I think this will keep her off your mind." Percy said kissing her gently. Artemis kissed back. Artemis broke the kiss.

" That actually works." Artmeis said. " We need to get out of bed."

" Do we have to?" Percy whinned starting to try to get out of the bed.

" Yes percy we do or else we'd never leave the bed." Artemis said slightly sad.

" Yea." Percy said. There was a knock on the door. Artemis went strait away to anwser it leaving Percy alone. Percy pouted. When Artemis opened the door she had a jaw dropping moment. She saw a girl no more then 16 years old standing in front of her. But what was the truely shocking part was the girl looked excatly like her but she had Percy's seaweed green eyes.

" Hi Mom?" The girl greeted shyly. The girl was shorter then Artemis by like half a foot but Artemis knew the girl wasn't done growing yet, aswell as Artemis's height for a mortal woman was about a foot taller then average. Artemis was silient for a few seconds.

" Hello and who might you be." Artemis asked nicely.

" I'm sorry I can't tell you my name mom its aganist the rules of time traveling. But I'll give you this." the girl said handing over a piece of paper. When Artemis looked at the piece of paper she was given the girl was gone. Artemis read the note.

_Dear Mom,_

_Heads up Grampa Posiedon is gonna start a war when dad asks you to marry him._

_PS, Your son says hi._

Artemis scratched her head and thought about it. " What are you reading Artemis?" Percy asked.

" Nothing Percy." She retorted as she burned the paper.

_Future Artemis Cabin_

"Tyler Di Anglos couldn't you have given me more time?" Slyvana Scolded the grandchild of Hades and Zeus.

" Sorry but your brother was coming by and I thought he might see me using this." Tyler said.

" Ugh well you should return it." Slyvana said. " Men, never given them a duty suited for a woman." She muttered under her breath. Tyler walked out of the cabin.

" Slyvana Lesal Jackson come outside now." Artemis yelled from outside the the cabin. Uh oh, oh well atleast I got it through Slyvana thought to herself.

A/n: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa nice ending eh all that part will be explained in the sequel plp.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/n: kinda filler chapter at middle but still a chapter that gets the story going... Also very imnportant Author's note at the end._

_Chapter 25_

_Loving her was enough for me, yet she loves another who has broken her heart before. Yet I'm here as her shoulder to lean on. Who am I, I ask myself._

_Zeus's cabin one week later_

Thalia laid on her bed as her brothers talked about their crushs. Sad thing was most girls in camp had crushs on either Nico or Percy. " Hey Sam do you really like Grace?" said one of them. Oh yea their twins which annoys Thalia the most.

" Well yeah, shes just welll just amazing in my eyes." Sam said running a hand through his red hair, though they were twins Sam had red hair from their mom and his brother black hair. " So you like Sarah from the Apollo cabin eh Nate."

" Yeah so what if shes a little off at times." Nate said before his brother could point out her biggest flaw.

" Would you two stop talking about girls like that." Thalia said. They looked at her with smiles.

" Your just mad cause Nico isn't here this week cause he has to run errands for his dad." They said in unision.

" Yeah right." Thalia lied.

" Oh come on people are trying to comfirm the rumor that you two are going out. And you are spending alot of time with him." They teased.

" Note to self, hurt you two later this week." Thalia said smiling. Her brothers were out of the cabin in a flash. Ugh Nico I wish you were here, Thalia thought to her self.

_Underworld_

Oh gods leading helpless souls pass over is so boring, Nico thought. His father had given him a list of people that were crossing the styx river and where to lead them. Thank gods I'm not going to Tartrus today Nico thought as he was leading a woman who was 25, she died in a hit and run but was able to save her little baby boy from coming with her. She was crying as her husband was probably depress over her dying. Some of these stories were very sad. Yesterday he met a boy who died of cancer. He was only 17 and had a girlfriend. They had been going out for six years with no problems, and within two months of being told he had cancer he dies. They were already planning their future before they said he had cancer, and now he'll never see them come true. But there were people who died of less painful ways. " Well here you are." Nico said to the woman who just nodded. She was last on his list of souls today so he decided to go talk to Lindsay. He walked around for a bit then he saw that she was talking to Jason as in the greek hero Jason.

" Hey Lindsay you got time to talk?" Nico asked nearing them.

" Yeah I was just about to leave this jerk." Lindsay said spitting out everyone one of those words from her mouth.

" Don't say that sweet heart when your just gonna come crawling back." Jason said sternly. Lindsay just gave a playful smile and kicked him on the side of his face. If she was mortal her foot would have gone through him, but being dead too it hurt as if he was still alive. He stumbled and fell to the ground with only his hands holding him up from falling flat out on the hard ground.

" (Insert swear word.)" Jason said. The two demigods walked away. John was busy playing chess with his grampa somewhere so Lindsay had nothing better to do then talk to Nico.

" I can't believe you jsut kicked Jason on the side of the head." Nico said in disbeilf of what happened just mintues ago.

" Hey he deserved it. You don't hit on me unless you want some hurting." Lindsay said with a childish smile. Nico wonder how many times John has been hit by her.

" Ummm do you know anything I can get Thalia?" Nico said looking down at the cold bland dark ground.

" Yes I do but you have to go into Hera's cabin at camp. Then into Artemis's cabin, though it will be used later I'm sure of that." Lindsay said with a huge grin.

" Why those two cabins why?" Nico complained. " Are you sure you should be impling that she'll be the next ?"

" You utter those words out on your own son of Hades." Lindsay said punching Nico playfully on the arm. " Besides she needs to know what shes missing and I don't mean she needs to get laid, I mean..."

" You mean to be loved forever and ever by a man who she loves till the end of time it self. To have romance in her life." Nico finshed for her.

" Since when did you start studing love? Oh wait I'm sorry at the feeling of love everyone becomes a poet." Lindsay stated laughing. Nico glared at her. " And to anwser your first question from before, because the item is a very special bow that has be given the blessing of both Apollo and Artemis in archery. It is also can change into every kind of bow ever made by the wielders will. I don't use it as I keep to my ideaology."

" Yeah bow and arrow are a sissy's weapon.." Nico scoffed at her. She just laughed.

" Ah Nico there are a lot of things history books got wrong. You know Athena actually had a lover before Homer was ever around? It was so funny says lady Artemis." Lindsay said smiling. Nico looked at the girl with a amazed and dazed face. She was so, so, so, so carefree and relaxed damn any she is the average girl any guy would like to go out with.

" Wait she had a lover before Homer came around that can shake up her kids." Nico replied.

" Well it was the longest relationship she has ever had, he was said to be the most handsome man in Greece during his time. He was a intellgent man and overall he loved Athena with a burning passion. Sad thing is he died because he turned down some princess that fell in love with him. Athena couldn't stop his excution from the king. Athena had been held back by Zeus as she wanted to marry him..." Lindsay dragged on.

" Okay thats really depressing why did Lady Artemis find it funny?" Nico asked as they turned around to walk back.

" She laughed only at the time Athena would come back or was on a date with him. She was always you know kinda of brain scrambbled." Lindsay said trying her hardest trying to picture Athena lost for words and acting oddly.

" That would be a sight though it ended sadly." Nico commented killing the mood again.

" Okay when you go into Hera's cabin, look for my painting of Alexander the great. Don't you dare damage it Nico, take it down and there should be a key hanging from the hook keeping it up. Then if you have the stones to enter Artemis's cabin then look for the bunk with my name scratched into it. Knock on the ceiling above the bunk till you hear a hallow spot. Take out the section of wood, there should be a bunch of locked small boxes its the green one. Don't try seeing if that key opens any other. Give the ring to Thalia. Tell her this..." Lindsay whisptered the rest to Nico who was smiling.

_Posiedon Cabin the next day_

Percy went through the week a little sad or down. Annabeth saw the diffrence and sighed. Grover was Trying his best to help his best friend. " Come on Percy you can't just feel like sulking when she's not around." Grover complained to his friend.

" But I feel like theres a void in my heart without her. Only she can fill it." Percy said placing a hand over his heart as if he was having a heart attack.

" Man your worse then me when I can't bring Juniper on my trips." Grover whinned.

" I had had my heart break once, that person wanting me back as well the girl that dumped me after I beat the titian lord. Then her mom came after me, what am I suppose to feel stable?" Percy said back as he was losing his cool.

" Man you need to take a chill pill and listen to the soothing power of lllllloooooovvvvvveeeee and maybe a hint of get over it?" Grover retorted. There was knock at the door. Grover went over to anwser the door instead of Percy. Grover saw standing in front of him was Lady Artemis in all her terror as Grover froze at her beauty but mostly her terror.

" What were you saying about me Grover?" Artemis asked with a evil smile that even ( Okay I don't own Artemis Fowl, Now that this is done I can make the refrence.) Artemis Fowl would envy more then having Holly Shorts as his own if it were possible.

" Nothing that Percy shouldn't feel like you are his air and water." Grover retorted. " I think Juniper is calling well bye." Grover left not wanting to bother the two.

" What's wrong Percy? I heard some of what you two were talking about." Artemis asked very worried.

" I just feel a void in my heart without you near me." Percy said looking up as he told the truth.

" Aw Percy if you felt that way then why not come outside." Artemis purred as she lead him outside. " Hunters me and Percy are going out that is the reason why I have decided to change the oath. You may only have two relationships and must stay a virgin as long as you stay in the hunt." Artemis kissed Percy in front of her Hunters. Wow thought Percy.

" Lady Artemis, is this a sick joke my lady?" asked a hunter with blonde hair and green streaks of highlight in her hair. She had deep brown eyes.

" No Kate." Artemis replied. The hunters faces were simply pricelss. Jaw dropping moment, wide eyed, the looks of disbielf. " I am in a romantic relationship with Percy."

" I will kill you Percy Jackson for corrupting our lady." The hunter named Kate said with a what you could say growling.

" No no he didn't corrupt me.I just fell in love with him." Artemis said.

" But cant you fall out of love?" asked a little girl Percy assumed was about 7.

" No you can't as some dude said. If you trip over love you can get back up, but fall in love you fall forever." said a very familiar voice that made the older hunters stand up in attention.

A/n: Vote for relationships on the sequal. Its on as a new story voting will be counted till I delete the story or replace it. Go VOTE lolz in review please.


	26. Chapter 26

An: Too lazy to space anything and ice sweet filler Chapter I think you could call it.

Chapter 26

_I say my finally goodbye,_

_You say farewell,_

_Yet even then I couldn't say three simple words,_

_Those three words are the regret that died_

_Where you left you guys off at :P_

" Lindsay, oh gods how I missed you." said a hunter as she ran and gave Lindsay a hug. Everyone was surprised to see her for the hunt it was like a winter wonderland of sorts.

" I never thought I'd be missed this much." Lindsay teased as everyone(Artemis and her hunters) and even Percy walked over to her.

" But how?" Artemis said with a guilt ridden face.

" Hades is horrible at seeing through my poker face." Lindsay said flatly. " Though I see Percy has umm changed you. I also see you have confessed to alot of people but not the whole camp." She was smiling now. The hunters looked at her in awe like how do you know she liked Percy.

" Well yes." Artemis said rubbing the back of her neck. " So I see you won him in poker so how long?"

" 75 years. You can come out now John she won't kill for now." Lindsay said kicking the ground with the tip of her nikes. John walked over and stopped when he was at Lindsay's side.

" Hello Artemis." John said. With that Lindsay kicked him in the shin making him cry out in pain.

" Where are your manners John. It's lady Artemis unless of course your a god or Percy." Lindsay smiled at the word Percy because a uncontrolable blush attacked Artemis and Percy's face.

" Fine, fine, just stop abusing me." John joked earning laughter from the hunters.

" How do you stand being with her?" asked Percy as Artemis this time smacked the back of his head. He mumbled something under his breath.

" What was that Percy?" Artemis asked.

" Nothing." Percy said trying to dodge the question.

" Percy." Artemis glared at him.

" Fine, I said you two could be sisters." Percy said waiting to get hit for a second time, but Percy was saved by the horn as it was time for supper/dinner.

" Percy if you wouldn't mind I made dinner for us." Artemis said softly.

" It would be my pleasure Artemis." Percy said slipping his hand into hers.

" Ugh get a room and Lady Artemis this isn't you though its nice seeing this side of you." Lindsay said following the hunters and every other comment John said gave him a smack to the head from her. Artemis just smiled.

" So where we going to eat this meal?" Percy asked, please don't say hunting, please.

" Lets go to the hill where we had our first kiss." Artemis said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

" That sounds wonderful my huntress." Percy said.

_Hades Cabin_

Nico groaned in dislike to having a 8 year old sister. Her name was Ann. She was what you could say the average glommy Hades child. Though she wasn't emo or goth just a downer. " So Ann, when did dad claim you?" Nico asked as he looked at his watch as Thalia was about to come over.

" Last night during the full moon. The hermes cabin is filled with odd people don't you think?" Ann said.

" Well at a first glance they are but once you know them they're pretty cool. Though don't trust them with valueables." Nico said smiling.

" Ha ha, I know my mythology _**brother.**_" she said returning his smile with her own. Then there was a knock on the door, Nico rushed over to the door. " Girlfriend **Brother**?"

" Yeah but you can't tell anyone." Nico said opening the door to a waiting Thalia.

" Hey there Nico, whos that?" Thalia asked pointing at Ann.

" I'm Ann a daughter of Hades." Ann introduced herself.

" Hello Ann, though I feel sorry for your dad though." Thalia said as she probably could hear the underworld freeze over from Persephone's rage at finding out he had slept with another woman in what ever so years, Thalia saw it amusing the god of the underworld was in his own Tartrus in his realm.

" Yeah I pity father." Nico second.

" Well I never caught your name though?" Ann pointed out.

" Thalia." Thalia said. " So where are we going to hang out Nico?"

" The same place as always." Nico said smirking as he rolled the ring in his hand in his right hoodie pocket.

" Alright then lets go." Thalia said oddly cheery. " see you around Ann."

" I'm off see you later Ann." Nico said running after Thalia. Ann just smiled.

_Hill ( Very generic I know people.)_

Percy and Artemis had had what you could call stag rib, Herbal salad, mineral wasser ( water ), and Chocolate Icecream ( I love chocolate it sooths me.). " That was the best meal since I left my mom's apartment for college." Percy said.

" Thank you Percy." Artemis said leaning her head on Percy's shoulder as they watched the sun slip away and the night creeping in.

" Though I never thought you could cook either." Percy said earning him a playful slap to his chest.

" Neither did I till Zeus, Ares, Athena, Hades, and Apollo got us into a cooking contest. which I won." Artemis said as he kissed the top of her head.

" I would expect that everyone was amazed that you won huh." Percy said as he yawned.

" Yeah." Artemis said. " You want me to carry you to your cabin ?"

" Sure if its no problem to you **Mrs. Jackson**." Percy said regreting saying the last word. Artemis just stayed silient. Then he realised(Thought) she was sleeping. " I love you so much Artemis." hmm getting a head aren't we? I don't know what to say, thought Artemis. Then again we have two kids in the near future.

A/n: I know Artemis would kill Percy If he said the Mrs. Jackson statement again.


	27. Chapter 27

A/n: Angst chapters coming up sorry but I feel like shit and its springbreak over here. Lots of angst from a few diffrent people. Not like super angst though.

_I know you hate me but I'll always be here to catch you when you fall any time any day, and even if it cost my life_

_Chapter 27_

_Some woodland area_

Artemis drew her bow as she heard the rustling of the bushs. Artemis drew back her bow string and aimed it. She fired, it found its mark but there was yelp. She knew the voice and ran like she has never ran before. she got there and she knew it was too late. Percy sat there leaning up aganist a tree. He face her with a smile yet she couldn't stand him smiling after what he did. " I love you. Why?" Percy said before his head fell down leaving Artemis to cry, she cried so hard that if you had collected all the tear drops it would be the size of the Styx river in all physical ways. Then the scene suddenly changed. The gods were standing over the camp fire pit. Athena gave Artemis a look of ' I trusted you and you betrayed me.' And Percy's father gave a aura of depression, hate, and regret.

" Artemis you killed another one of son, he loved you yet you killed him like Orion. Don't you dare go any where near my children or war shall come. And all I have to ask is why?" Posiedon asked with a some what pleading and angry expression.

" I..I...I... I don't know." Artemis yelled and then she fell through the ground.

_Camp half-blood_

" Artemis why are we out here?" Percy asked.

" I have something to say Percy." Artemis said. " I want to break up."

" What why?" Percy asked as his heart pretty much exploded at that point.

" I don't love you any more." Artemis said walking away from him.

" Artemis wait!" Percy wailed but he was falling, or more like being sucked into the fround beneath him.

" I told you son she would hurt you." His father's voice rang out. Percy awoke sitting up sweaty, and tired. He saw his sisters looking at him.

" You okay bro?" asked Grace.

" Yeah." Percy replied.

" You sure caused you were screaming out Lady Artemis's name over and over." April pointed out.

" I'm fine I jsut need to cool off." Percy said walking out in his shorts and under shirt.

_Artemis's tent_

Artemis awoke shaken, scared some what, and sweaty. " Lady Artemis are you okay?" asked Lindsay.

" I am fine thank you." Artemis said looking at her surrondings.

" Are you sure caused I heard you screaming out Percy's name and yelling about I don't know." Lindsay said as a few hunters and guys came in. Here's the ratio. 3% of the hunters had taken a boyfriend along though their fellow hunters have given the guys hell as in getting thrown into a river, lake, and any body of water in the early morning. A lot of teasing and other pranks on the boys. Their girlfriends tried their best to help them but they couldn't stop the rest of the hunters. Though John was safe due to the fact Lindsay did most of those to him and hit him every now and then for not learning a lesson. But he didn't mind he loved her and the pranks didn't hurt him as much as when he never got the cahnce to be in a relationship with her. Lindsay had kept the rose her grama had given her. It was growing alot lately.

" Yes I'm sure. I just need to do some late night walking." Artemis lied she wasn't alright she was hurting from the dream, it kept coming back her killing him. Percy can't die he still has Achilles curse she kept trying to ressure herself. It failed like Apollo trying to get a date with her hunters. She stood up and walked out of her tent as the group opened up a path for her. She began walking down into the dense forest next to the lake they were camping by. Hunting Dracaenaes was a pain as they where always running not much of a fight unless completely cornered. She sighed and looked up at the stars. I wish I could see him tonight, but hes most likely sleeping this moment. Then the picture of him dying because of her kept showing up and she skipped rocks to push away the pain and anger.

" Lady Artemis I'm sorry, but it's my duty as your friend to help you." Lindsay said from behind her lady. " I can see the saddness, regret and anger in your eyes."

" You are always here for me now shouldn't it be the other around?" Artemis said trying to lighten up the mood.

" No, you have always been there for me, my Lady. I am but one of your huntress." Lindsay said smiling. " I will always try to be the shadow that will advice you."

" As always you seem right there. But really its nothing." Artemis said trying to avoid the question.

" Now now don't try to push me away please. But if you so wish then it shall be done." Lindsay said.

" No I think I should talk about it." Artemis said softly.

_Posiedon's palace_

" My dear friend that was one heck of nightmare you gave those two." The sea god said smiling. The god of dreams looked at him with his lazy eyes.

" I did nothing but bring out their worst fears in their relationship, remeber I can't force people to really dream what ever I want them to. I pull out their emotions into their dreams, And remeber you owe me big time with that." The god of dreams said yawning.

" And why is that? remind me again." Posiedon asked.

" Aphrodite is gonna rip me a new one when she finds out I messed with a relationship she grew." the other god said almost falling asleep.

" Sorry then for waking you up from your beauty sleep." Posiedon said annoyed by the gods sleepyness.

" I'm going then and by the way your gonna get your luck with the ladies is gonna get mauled if you catch my drift. Oh yeah what about your son when he finds out you got me to do this?" The god of sleep said before dispearing leaving the room with a yawn.

" I won't do anything cause she's going to leave him, cause she's scared of him dying." Posiedon said smiling. He walked around his palace inspecting his arcade room the most though. A flash of bright warm yellow appeared before Posiedon.

" Stay out of the relationship Uncle." Apollo said jaw clentched.

" You Apollo should be trying to get Artemis away from my son not the other way around if you think about." Posiedon said.

" I'm the adult here it seems as I know she's happy with him and shes never been this happy in , you are selfish that you failed to protect Orion. And it is unfair that you are taking it out on Artemis when I was the one to trick her." Apollo roared.

" You, you didn't fire the arrow that struck my son, and who are you to question my parenting." Posiedon roared right back.

" I was the one who caused him to die, I tricked her she was the gun in my hand. And what about you he was swimming in the sea." Apollo said pointing a finger at his uncle.

" I was busy tending to other business. You had no right to trick your sister but that still doesn't defeat the fact that she shot the arrow that killed Orion." Posiedon said looking at Apollo with pure rage. Silience was what echoed through the room.

" I'll take my leave uncle and I will be telling Aphrodite about this." Apollo said with a defeated smile. Though you might be thinking Aphrodite had nothing to do with Artemis and Percy's relationship well your wrong. She caused the first kiss with a little water, and some sunlight for the second kiss. Aphrodite wanted this relationship to happen and as I have stated Aphrodites scron is unparalleled. Posiedon almost fell back at the thought of Aphrodtie ripping his 'affairs' to shreds.

_Olympus_

From the elevator to any where on the floating city you could feel Aphrodites rage. It was like the flames of Tartrus have gotten their way onto Olympus. " I will destory his outside life with women other then his wife." Aphrodite screeched like a screaming banshee. Even Zeus and Ares were terrified. Though no one but Apollo knew who was about to get their outside affairs mauled.

Next Time: " I'm sorry Percy." Artemis whisptered as Percy walked away from her palace front doors.

A/n: Hmmm Tell me if you want me to do more Next times. And People things are getting a little bit annoying with Percy's dad aint it?


	28. Chapter 28

A/n: A heart is beautiful even when it bleeds. For a heart will always hold love, and love is alway beautiful. You could say a girl is beautiful, cute, hot and pretty, but the one I love is neither of those, she is Perfection.

_Chapter 28_

_Never say goodbye please, I want to be with you. *crrying* I love you please stay. Why, why, why, are you leaving me?_

_A cafe a few days later_

Poseidon was talking to a pretty looking blonde but his tricks didn't work. Either all the girls he had been trying to pick up are blind or Aphrodite's pay back for screwing a relationship was in action. He sat at a table close to the store window looking out onto the street. He sighed as he saw the most beautiful woman walk into the cafe and take a seat across from him. " I hope you can surive a entire eon without another girl other then your wife." Aphrodite said softly so only he could hear.

" Leave me alone Aphrodite." the sea god groaned at the thought of an entire eon without you know what.

" Ha like you shouldn't have messed with my domain of mortals?" Aphrodite retorted with pure, agonizing venom.

" He is my son so I can intervene whenever I want to." Posiedon stated in a matter of fact way.

" I hope you can surive a eon without your '**fun'**." Aphrodite said smiling. " You can either deal with that or be neutered." Posiedon gasped at the last statement.

" I'll rather take the first option." Posiedon said growling at losing to Aphrodite of all gods.

" I'll take my leave, goodbye." with that Aphrodite left the cafe. Stupid Apollo thought Posiedon.

_My POV at camp Half-blood_

I was listening to music on my phone. ( 97% of the songs on my phone would make a good break up playlist.) I toke out my ear phones when I saw Thalia and Nico looking at me wide eyed. " Who are you?" Nico asked.

" No one special though you two are a great couple." I said walking past them but Thalia put a hand on my shoulder.

" Who are you?" Thalia said with killer intent in her steel hard glare.

" I am no one special so I'll be on my way." I said putting my earphones back on. Thalia kicked me on the back. I ignored it and kept on walking as she and Nico kept following me around. I was going to go to the hill where Percy and Artemis had shared a kiss at, for a front row seat to see what was gonna happen next, but I couldn't with the Thalico couple on my tail.

_third person POV_

Austin walked around with Thalia and Nico on his tail. But they lost him once Lady Artemis appeared. She was depressed. You could only see it in her eyes. She looked like her world had come down on her. She was about to do something that was going to hurt her so much but was gonna make Percy happy or so she thought. She felt like crying, crying her entire self out. Thalia had tried to figure out what was bothering her, but to no success. Nico was the useless one at that moment and it hurt him, for he couldn't help his girlfriends sister out. Artemis went on with her mission to find Percy. She hadn't told anyone but Lindsay about what she was about to do. Lindsay tried with all her secrets, favors and even blackmail Artemis from doing this. But what Posiedon had told and shown her was what finally drew her to what she was doing now.

_Flash back two and half hours ago_

If I'm gonna spend an entire eon without any 'fun' then I'll break them up quickly, Posiedon had thought. He of course had gotten hermes to do some things without knowing what he was doing for him. He had known Percy's dream, and he was going to use it to his advatange. Hermes had gotten some paper works on Percy forged of course. When he had all that he needed to play Artemis's love against her. He smiled as he asked Hermes where she was. After being told where she was he teleported there instantly. " Artemis, I have something to discuss with you about." the sea god said as Artemis turned from her hunters to the god at the edge of their camp. He was smiling. Artemis knew Posiedon was against her and Percy and her relationship but she couldn't just ignore him.

" In a minute Posiedon." Artemis said glaring at the sea god. Artemis ruffled the hunter's hair and gave her a warm smile. The little girls saw Artemis as their mother figure when they entered the Hunt. " Go on and play with the other Hunters Hannah." Artemis walked over to the other god as Hannah ran over to the group of Hunters on the other end of the camp. " What is it Posiedon." Artemis snapped.

" I came here to say congrats on hurting or shall I say crippling my son." Posiedon said expressionless.

" wha?" Artemis asked stunned.

" You haven't noticed life span diffrence. You will live forever as long as we aren't overthrown while my son will die eventaully. Can't you see, doesn't he deserve someone who will age with him? Some one he can actually be with for the rest of his life with as in someone he can always count on being there for him. Don't say anything cause you will be with the hunt at times for days maybe months or years. Percy doesn't have that luxary as he still has his mortal friends and family. So are you willing to hurt him like this?" Posiedon questioned.

" I'm sure he understands that he understands me being with my hunters. Although he will die from old age, unless he becomes a god he will be the only man I will ever love. And I know he can very well do better then me, and he truely deserves a woman who will age with him. It is up to him." Artemis stated feeling sweat on her forehead.

" I see but you will hurt him so very much with those acts. Do you know that since you two started getting closer earlier this year he has done worse in college?" Posiedon said showing her Percy's grades. Percy's dean was a demigod so naturally he would understand Hermes request but Posiedon had modifed the letter grades. " He'll have to work harder to reach his dream. He might never reach it."

" I... I... I'll think about it." was all Artemis could respond.

" I'll leave you." Posiedon said faking a sad frown and vanishing.

_Persent time though Artemis and Percy are on the hill they shared their first kissed together._

" Artemis why did you take me up here?" Percy asked as he held her hand.

" Percy I have something to tell you." Artemis said. Those words brought tears to Percy's eyes. No not again, not with Artemis I love her too much Percy thought to himself.

" Why are you breaking up with me Artemis?" Percy questioned.

" Because its for the better." Artemis said hugging Percy. Percy let out his tears, oh how Artemis felt like dying seeing him like this. " I'm so sorry Percy. It's not you Percy it's me." ( Dumb line I know, but its just so fun to put in here. :P) " I'm sorry for playing with you like this Percy, you deserve the woman of your dreams. And I know I'm not her... And I just want you to be happy."

"Why tell me the real reasons why your leaving me?" Percy asked again, but Artemis had already vanished from his arms. Percy's knees finally couldn't hold him up anymore and he fell to the ground in agony. Percy stayed laying on the ground till Grover found him. Percy was out of it, he didn't respond to Grovers words or any ones. Grover toke him to his cabin and laid him to sleep. Though Percy didn't get any sleep. He got up even before Nico did and sat at the bottom of the lake for the morning even breakfeast. After he knew it was around noon he got out and began lashing out on anyone who wanted to sparr with him. Even Clarrise was scared of him. He scowled at the sight of what he was doing. He was hurting other campers and they didn't deserve to bare the brunt of his emotions. After beating Nico which was by a land slide as Nico was thinking it was going to be a relaxing little sparr, he decided to go to see and demand her to tell him why. He had already gotten permission to leave camp not that he would care if he had it or not. When he reached the empire state building he didn't even care for the clerk. He went into the elevator and hit the the floor number so hard that if it wasn't magical it would have broke. He was listening to you are my sunshine. He chuckled at that moment. Then it switched to Whiskey Lullaby. He felt like he could relate to the song as the elevator reached the desired floor and he walked out. He was sadden as he saw Athena talking to Hermes. Ares screaming at Apollo for doing something to his swords about being replaced with bows. Zeus was giving a Percy a look of remorse. He walked towards Artemis's palace. He saw the silver walled Palace and sighed. He saw a few of Artemis's stags run across the front lawn or yard whatever you want to call it. He saw the large forset of the back yard. He opened the gate and began to walk towards the front doors. When he reached the doors he knocked five times. After what was about fifteen mintues there he gave up and left for the elevator. Little did he know Artemis was leaning her back against the doors. She was crying, she stood up and looked out her window to see Percy walk away. " I'm sorry Percy." Artemis whisptered as Percy kept on walking away from her. She placed her hands on the window in a crazed attempt to touch him. " I love you." was all she could say before she went back trying to control herself.

_Posiedon's sea palace_

Posiedon was so oh happy knowing about the recently destoried relationship. But his wife had been avoiding him as well as his son. It seems like Aphrodite is spreading what I have been doing to those close to me, Posiedon said eyeing the way he was being given the cold shoulder.

NEXT TIME: " Forget her Percy you have me again." she said softly in his embrace. Percy couldn't bring himself to forget her, she was all he ever wanted. Percy just pulled away...

A/n: I would rewrite the break up scene but thats for laterz. Me: Ah readers help. * TOO late I get sucked in to a dark room*

Artemis: *Turns on light in room* I will destory you for breaking my heart and making me hurt Percy you brat.

Me:*Yawns* Hey it creates a story arc.


	29. Chapter 29

a/n: :P Let's roll the film please.

Lindsay: What film this is a story and He doesn't own anything but OC's and plot of the story sort of.

Me: Ty for that.

Percy: I'm going to go to the lake.

Me:...

chapter 29

"I need you, you complete me, please don't go to him."

"I'm sorry but I have to go, but remeber I Love you"

" If you you love me then why are you going away?"

"Cause I'm dying and I don't want you to live with me seeing me so weak, wasting your time with me." *guy runs up to girl hugs girl tightly.*

" You foolish girl, I don't care as long as I can spend my time with you then it will be the best times in my life. I love you andI don't want any one but you."

_Camp Half-blood let's say a year later._

Grover looked at his best friend who was nothing of his former self in all aspect. To those who knew about the relationship of the two were how can I put it, surprised that they broke up. Grover watched Percy rise from the bottom of the lake as he did every summer day from when he wakes up till around noon. Then he would go into the monster stocked forest for the next three hours, and from there he would go out sparring trying not to hurt other cammpers with his emotion driven attacks. After about an hour and a half of sparring he would go to the mess hall whenever the cunch blew and walk out ignoring everyone. Grover walked over to his friend. Juniper was with Annabeth and Thalia somewhere doing girl things. Grover stopped behind a sitting Percy. The sand felt nice under his pants and hands as Percy looked up at the sky. " You know Percy you need to get over her, I'm sure she's over you." Grover said, in the big picture out look I wouldn't recommend saying that line. Percy looked at his friend with a a killer expression saying 'Another word like that and I'm going to pull off your horns.'

" Ha yeah right, how can I get over her. She was perfect Grover, she was everything I could have ever wanted. And I know she's already over me. I couldn't be the one for and thats what hurts the most." Percy said softly as he turned his head back towards the sky. Thalia, Juniper, and Annabeth were walking towards the two as Nico with his hands in his black jean pockets was as well. They all stopped where Grover was. Nico place a hand on Percy's shoulder as Juniper and Grover left. Grover took a look over to see his friends begin to talk.

" Percy you need to move on, it's not good to dwindle in the past." Nico said taking a seat next to Percy in the sandy beach. Thalia walked over and sat next to Nico while Annabeth toke a seat to the other side of Percy.

" Nico, it was only about month and it felt like forever. Those days, hours, and even seconds with her were all so unbelieveable Nico." Percy said smiling remebering all his time when he and Artemis were together. Annabeth cringed and felt so sad that Percy felt like that short amount of time with Artemis was better then the years she and Percy had been together.

" Hey Annabeth help me out here." Nico said.

" What are you going to say to me now wise girl, told you so? You two weren't meant to be? Oh wait I got it, ' She never loved you she was just playing with you?'" Percy spat out stunning his friends and hurting Annabeth.

" No... But move on Percy just as she has probably done in her own way, she would want you to move on." Annabeth said slowly and looking into his eyes. Percy was still looking at the sky. The sun seemed to be sad and that made Percy think something was up.

" It's like I don't want to, but it's more like I can't." Percy said.

" Percy shut up and go out with a single girl. I don't care who but Lady Artemis would not want you to sit here and not move on!" said a very angry Thalia.

" You know there was a time I would be scared of that but after seeing Lindsay and Artemis you don't really seem all that bad. Even they had a soft side so you do too. And here's my anwser to your statement. I found the one of my dreams and I lost her, the one that truely completes me so your saying for me to forget her jsut like that and shes a goddess that comes to camp at times too." Percy said still not taking his eyes off the sky. Nico had to hold Thalia back to stop her from giving Percy a black eye and maybe a few broken facial bones.

"Hey Percy, so who are you brinnginng to the dance this weekend as you Mr.D requires us to go. And you can't fake being sick cause he checks every cabin with Apollo to make sure everyone goes." Nico said.

"I'm going to my mom's over the weekends so he can't nail me to go to that party and force me to bring a date." Percy said standing up and brushing off sand on his butt and legs.

" Pervy Jetson! You are going to that dance and that's final. I talked to your mother and she wants you to get up off your feet and get back up in your love life." said a very happy Mr.D as Percy groaned in embrassment at how the god said his first name. Thalia and Nico were laughing like fools getting up and slapping Percy's back playfully. Annabeth just giggled.

_Artremis's palace on olympus._

Lindsay was taking a bite out a apple as John and all the other boys had been sent back down to camp due to the no boys law of Artemis's palace/tent. The Hunt was sitting around as their lady was laying in her bedroom in a almost coma state. Lindsay would say I told you so to the goddess, but she's already gone through to much pain. Lindsay heard the same annoying knock on the palace doors. She took another bite of the apple as she headed towards the door. Hannah was there looking at the bright man as in he was slightly glowing through the window. Lindsay opened the door as the hunters, most of them anyways were reflecting their mistress. " Hello Lindsay how are things?" Apollo greeted with open arms.

" Fine though, does Mr.D have a party going on this weekend?" Lindsay asked with a sly smile.

" Yeah why do you ask its for the campers." Apollo said.

" Okay I've got a plan."Lindsay said as Hannah tuggeed on Lindsay's skirt.

" Lindsay, you look scary." Hannah said when Lindsay looked down at her.

" Kid you have know idea how scary she is." Apollo said earning a playful slap to his chest from Lindsay.

" Shut it Apollo and listen closly." Lindsay said as she began to tell him her plan.

_CAmp half blood._

" So you like that ring?" Nico asked as Thalia pressed the a combonation of the symbols on the ring. After a few seconds the ring shattered into pieces and became a short bow. She pulled the string back and a arrow sat perfectly in place.

" Okay I'll say thanks to Lindsay for this when she comes back to get John." Thalia said.

" Hey how'd you know it was her item?" Nico asked.

" Lucky guess as she has a few lost magical weapons." Thalia said shrugging.

" I can't believe I don't get any credit for giving it to you." Nico said pouting.

" You wanted to give me a present so you asked Lindsay as your story goes. So she thought of what to give and how was the Hera cabin?" Thalia asked.

" Dusty, and anit demigod who's parents are already married." Nico replied.

" Ha ha I still can't believe you actually went in there." Thalia replied.

" Just hurry up I want to see the thing in action." Nico said.

_Athena cabin_

Annabeth was surfing the web on how to get a ex back on her laptop. She sighed as her sibblings were busy doing project like typical Athena kids. She then saw Percy walking and sulking at the same time and decided to get him back. She ran out of the cabin and embraced him a hug which surprised him. " Percy please forget her, you still have me." she said into his ear softly, as he returned the embrace and thought about what she had just said.

"I'm sorry I just can't, I just can't let her go." Percy said. Rachel had just gotten to camp and her first sight was a upset looking Annabeth and Percy walking away from her. Rachel ran down towards Percy and waved towards him. Percy waved back faking a smile with it.

" Hey Percy hows it been." Rachel greeted.

" Great." Percy lied flat out.

" Still single after Annabeth dumped you?" Rachel asked.

" yeaahh." Percy said slowly.

" Anyways want to be my date to the dance this weekend? Apollo told me about it." Rachel asked hoping for a yes.

" Maybe I'll give you my anwser on friday." Percy said leaving.

NEXT TIME: " Lindsay stop it I told you I'm not going to the dang camp, if I see him I don't think I could stop myself." Artemis said as Lindsay pulled Artemis towards the elevator.

A/n: I may not be updating after wednesday as I will be at my dads so yeah he doesn't allow comp uses for recreation and is a sports guy which I'm not at all atheltic. So yeah other then that I also have my cousins who I will be playing starcraft 2 with or League of heros with at their house. So sorry maybe sunday.


	30. Chapter 30

An: Lets get things going people should the next chapter be the end for this story?

_I demand that you get up and go, go towards your dream. Leave me here I'll be here for you when you get back_

Chapter 30

_Artemis's palace_

" You know Lady Artemis sometimes I feel like I don't know you." Lindsay said sitting at the foot of Artemis's bed.

" Leave me, I don't want to be seen so weak and frail." Artemis ordered.

" Come with me and I'll get you back to your old self." Lindsay said looking around the room she hasn't seen since 1816.

" How so?" Artemis questioned.

" Simple you and me go to a party." Lindsay said.

" Why would I go to a party?" Artemis asked.

" Cause you owe me one." Lindsay said.

" When?" Artemis asked trying to remeber.

" You know the time you lost Aphrodite's ring that could have caused every human on earth to breed all on the very same day. Then there was the time you shot at Zeus which I remeber very clearly for I can still sometimes feel the horrors of running from cerbrus." Lindsay said.

" Alright fine, but I don't owe you anything after the party is over okay?" Artemis asked wanting to get this over with.

" Alright. It's this weekend. I promise you won't regret it." Lindsay said with a very sly smile. She left Artemis alone and went down to the gathered Hunters. They were smiling as well. " I see Hannah has informed you of my plan. If any of you are against this then step foward." Not even one hunter moved. " Then let us begin." The hunters nodded and smiled. Although you can say they wouldn't be doing this against their lady's orders and will, its just like you do something for your friend who doesn't want to do it. In the end you know they will be happy and will get over it. " Okay Kate you and Sue take care of the dress. Alexia you and Sam got the shoes. Hannah help Carly and Taylor, and please stop them before they kill each other. we've got only three days people. So do your best here." Lindsay said." The rest of you help out any way else that I haven't had Hannah explain." The all nodded again. Mean while back in Artemis's bedroom. Artemis thought of meeting Percy again, but no she couldn't do it. If she saw him again she knew she would lose herself.

" I don't need him." Artemis said softly to herself. But lying doesn't help. She turned to face her bedroom window. It showed the beautiful back yard forest she had. Was perched on one of the trees and stared back at Artemis. " Why, why, why, do I cling to him so tightly. I hope he has moved on without me. He should, I wasn't the one for him. I really hope I didn't hurt him too much."

_Posiedon cabin_

Grace was going to the dance with Mike. April was going with some mortal. And the others were too young to have somebody. Percy was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling. Grace walked over to him. " Get up and go get a girl bro." Grace said with sad eyes.

" I'm not going, the only way Mr.D is going to get there is in a body bag." Percy said remembering Artemis's small hands in his. The feeling of kissing her brought tears to his eyes as he couldn't feel or have any of those anymore.

" Percy you could have any girl on the planet and you choose the one that... Okay I don't know how to describe her..." Grace said before Percy butted in.

" Amazing, unbelieveable, Beautiful, Perfect, shall I go on?" Percy asked mockingly. Grace gave him the Argh I give up look and walked away only to come back and drop a tux on him. " I told you I'm not going."

" Oh yes you are I already told Rachel you are going out to the dance with her." Grace said smiling like she had jsut won three million dollars tax free.

" I'm going to get you back bad, really bad." was all Percy could say.

" I feel sorry for Grace." said April.

" I feel sorry for Rachel, cause she has to deal with him."Grace said.

_Hades Cabin_

" So whats science then if everything is made by the gods or mother earth?" Ann asked her brother. ( I would also like a awser to that question lol)

" I don't know. So you know you have to go to that dance right?" Nico questioned.

" Yeah. What a drag though to be forced to go." Ann said.

" You have know idea." Nico replied.

" So your taking Thalia right?" Ann inquired.

" Yeah who else, you?" Nico joked.

" Yeah right that would be incest." Ann said laughing at that statement.

" How does a girl your age know that. Parents these days." Nico said with a smile.

" I just do." Ann said as Nico went to the mini fridge and pulled out two cokes and one monster. He opened the door ever so slightly as he handed Ann a coke and placed the monster on the door. He opened his coke counting down. Three...Two... Thalia pushed the door as the monster fell and landed right in front of her scaring her for a few seconds. She then picked it up and opened it.

" Again Nico that's not nice." Thalia said.

" It was actually pretty funny." Ann said.

" You always fall for it." Nico said. " Always rushing in to tell me something if the door wasn't closed." Thalia drank some of the monster and glared at her boyfriend.

" Uh hey guys I need to talk to you two." John said from behind Thalia who was blocking the door way.

" Oh hey John what's up." Thalia said turning around which if he was closer would have caused their lips to met.

_Three days later._

" Lindsay where is this party?" Artemis asked as they reached the elevator.

" It's at Camp half blood its the yearly one that Mr.D throws for fun." Lindsay said grabbing Artemis's wrist as soon as Artemis blinked.

" Lindsay stop it I told you I'm not going to the dang camp, if I see him I don't think I could stop myself." Artemis said as Lindsay pulled Artemis towards the elevator.

" Well your going to see him wether you like it or not its better for the both of you. He has been himself for the past year Artemis. How can you live with yourself knowing that?" Lindsay said as they got into the elevator.

" Cause he'll reach his dream without me hindering it." Artemis responded.

" Oh ho ho, I don't care as he loves you. And you love him and I will tell him why you broke up with him, or you tell him yourself." Lindsay said still holding onto Artemis's wrist.

" Fine." Artemis said defeated.

_At the party_

" Isn't this great Percy?" Rachel exclaimed as Mr.D was the DJ.

" Yeah." Percy said with no emotion. But then he saw someone, Artemis? He thought as he saw a girl looking a lot like Artemis sitting down. " He Rachel I'm going to grab some punch." Percy lied.

NEXT TIME: " Percy I love you and this year apart has pained me so much please don't leave me again or let me leave you." Artemis said crying as he pressed his lips to hers. Annabeth's hands formed fists.

An: Getting better ain't it.


	31. Chapter 31

An: Please anwser the following two questions in your review. Should Percy propose to Artemis in the next Chapter? And You guys do know this story is what I do on the fly right as in I just do it as it flows through me?

_Dreams bring us together and pull us apart_

Chapter 31

_Der Big house_

Artemis saw Percy walking towards her but thank the fates that Nico and Thalia blocked him from her sights. And went with if I can't see him than he can't see me theory and left her seat. When Thalia and Nico had danced out of his sight he saw there was no one sitting there and went to grab some punch. " Alright people time to take it slow." Mr.D said as he put on the song Standing still by Jewel. Artemis had ran out of the house. I can't go back, I can't go back, she kept thinking to herself but her body moved her back into the house. Her purple silk dress, with a silver braclet, silver high heels, and nice diamond earrings. She tied her long hair into a pony tail. She wasn't wearing make up why should she. She was earning a few looks from both guys and girls as she reentered the house. She then saw Percy again and when she was about to turn away he turned around and their eyes met. " I gotta go Rachel, there's someone I need to talk to." Percy said not dropping his gaze from Artemis, making sure she was there.

" Alright Percy." Rachel said as he began walking towards Artemis who was helpless as their eyes still locked with one another. When he reached her he hugged her which earned them some looks.

" Let's go outside." Percy said softly so only she could hear. Lindsay smiled as she saw the two walk outside.

" Care to dance my lady?" John asked from behind her.

" Sure as long as you don't have two left feet." Lindsay joke as he lead her to the dance floor

" I don't I have two right feet." John said smiling. Outside the other couple were having a silient debate of what to tell the other.

" Percy..." Artemis said so softly Percy could barely hear it.

" Artemis look at me." Artemis did as she was told.

" I know you want to tell me somehting. The look in your eyes gives you away my beautiful Huntress." Percy said as he cupped her face.

" Percy. I think I should tell you why I left you. I left you cause your father showed and told me I was hurting you, well stopping you from reaching your dreams." Artemis said. Percy just hugged her.

" I'm doing fine college passing, when you and I started to connect my gradees actually got better." Percy said.

" But your father showed me your grade sheet you were failing." Artemis said bluntly.

" No, wait. Argh father is going to pay for this." Percy said making Artemis smile a little.

" I love you Artemis, will you come back to me?" Percy asked.

" I don't know Percy, I just don't think I deserve you after what I did to you." Artemis said looking away from him.

" No stop it Artemis, you could have any man. Yet you choose me so I'm the lucky one." Percy said hugging her even more tightly. Not realising Annabeth had followed them out.

"Percy I love you and this year apart has pained me so much please don't leave me again or let me leave you." Artemis said crying as he pressed his lips to hers. Annabeth's hands formed into fists as well as tears fell from her eyes. She ran away from the two in silience not even a dog would be awoken by her. Artemis felt Percy run a hand through her hair. Artemis felt like drug addict who was just introduced back to the drug. She couldn't get enough of Percy, Percy felt the same way well with Artemis.

_Okay okay everyone sue me for this next part. :P Artemis's palace._

Artemis awoke in her bed but felt so comfortable as she opened her eyes to be looking into Percy''s closed eyes. Artemis then went into a shock and checkted to see if they did it.

_Camp Half Blood._

Lindsay walked around camp with a very wide smile. To think they went to her palace by themselves, Lindsay said giggling. John was by her side and Thalia and Nico to the other. " So you think they did it?" Nico asked recieving a jab to his jaw.

" Shut it. Lady Artemis would never do it before she's married." Thalia said.

" I don't know fifty fifty as I saw the whole thing well was told from my mom." Lindsay said. Hades has been given a ten year leash on Zeus as in he had a watch that would beep whenever Zeus slept with a woman other then his wife as Aphrodites gift for techincally lying to her that he let Lindsay go.

" What?" the three asked. John and Thalia don't really talk to each after the almost kiss moment eariler in the week.

" Well she was like wanting him really bad and so was he after all, they kept their feelings away from each other for a year with no contact. So as people say they lived in the moment." Lindsay said laughing.

" You know you really are creepy." Thalia said walking a few more steps towards Nico.

" Awe and I thought I was scary." Lindsay said pouting.

" You are but I'm afraid of something else." John said shaking his head.

" Like if she'll kill you while making out with you?" Nico joked.

" Don't worry Nico I'll kill you while your sleeping in the underworld." Lindsay said nicely.

" Hey it was only a joke." Nico said. As Posiedon appeared in front of them.

" Where is Percy?" the sea god asked. " Where is he!" he roared when none of them would say a thing.

" You guy head back to your cabins, I got this." Lindsay said with a sigh.

" Where is he?" Posiedon asked as the other three did as they were told by Lindsay.

" That's none of your business Posiedon. You should have never played with fire as I'm the rain on your parade. You never mess with Lady Artemis's happiness you old fool. Regret blinds you so much you don't even care for your son's happiness. So you should reflect on what you have done. FIne turn me to dust, but leave them alone." Lindsay said standing her ground.

" You little girl are nothing but a grain of sand in a desert. You don't even know what you are talking about. Who are you, you look so familar." Posiedon asked.

" I am Lindsay. That is all you need to know. All mortals are a a grain of sand in a desert and you are just a river flowing into a ocean. Keep hurting my Lady and I shall not hold back anymore." Lindsay said brushing her hair back behind her ear.

" You dare threaten me? You are a foolish mortal." Posiedon roared so loud th entire camp could hear.

" Threats are hallow, its a promise." Lindsay said walking away.

Next Time: " You two seem to had had a lovely time last night." Aphodite said smiling at the couple.

A/n: Holy smokes Today was super boring but here you go people.


	32. Chapter 32

An: Well I got really sick when I did this chapter and Thanks to ZoeNightshade2214 for betaing it.

_Our love was so pure, yet I let it go_

Chapter 32

_Artemis's bedroom in her Palace (Of course)_

Artemis let out a sigh; relieved Percy and her were still dressed, although, she did keep eyeing Percy's bare chest.

" You know I envy how you two went at each other without doing it, I mean you two were animals." Aphrodite said from the doorway. She was twirling a key in her right hand. Artemis blush could be seen from space and the underworld if you looked up close enough.

" How'd you know about what we did last night?" Artemis questioned, which if you were talking to the all seeing goddess of love that is a stupid question.

" I'm the goddess of love. By the way how was the way it felt to let all those feelings out? Wait I'll wait until after you explain how Percy got here to your Hunters," Just as she said that, Artemis heard the front door of the palace open. Before Artemis could ever curse out her name, Aphrodite had popped into heart shaped bubbles. Percy stirred and looked at Artemis who was still sitting up on the bed. He sat up and looked at her with a worried look.

" Calm down Percy, your pants are still on." Artemis said as she got off the bed and tried to straiten her dress.

" Okay then. Wow we really did miss each other last night didn't we?" Percy said with an evil smile making Artemis smile with him. Percy got out of bed and began his search for his dress shirt and tux coat. That's when the Hunters showed up on the bedroom door way.

" Lady Artemis, uh this is a bad time isn't it?" Taylor said. If this had been a cartoon 99.9 percent of all the hunters' jaws would hit the floor. One hunter even fainted as some began mumbling gibberish, and some even turned around and walked back down stairs.

" Wait it's not like it looks like," Artemis said, as her dress still wasn't nicely strait. Percy was getting a lot of looks from some hungry hunters; you know what I meant by that, as he was picking up his white dress shirt from the floor.

" Well it looks like you two had some fun," Daisy blurted out as the couple turned a deep red.

" Taylor you could even ask your mother," Artemis said as Taylor began running off.

" On it my lady!" Taylor yelled, already half way down the stairs.

" What have I done?" Artemis mumbled placing her palm on her forehead. The next few minutes went by with Artemis and Percy still being eyed like prey by the hunters.

" Your safe for now," Taylor said as the hunters let out the breaths that they had been holding. They went their separate ways and left the couple to chill. Percy was finally fully dressed.

" I gotta go back." Percy said heading for the hallway.

" Wait, tell Lindsay to get her butt up here I need to talk to her," Artemis said as Percy walked back to her and pecked her on the lips before rushing out of the palace and Olympus.

_Camp half-blood an hour later_

Percy walked into camp to see his dad and Lindsay standing a few yards from each other. " Would you stop following me you salty old fish?" Lindsay said. Poseidon ignored her comment and glared at Percy, " Hey Percy."

" Percy tell who is this girl and where have you've been?" his father asked. Lindsay gave Percy the tell him and I'll skin you alive look, which could be mistaken for the I'll give you a cookie if you tell him look if you were Percy.

" Her name is Lindsay, and she is a daughter of Aphrodite and a hunter of Artemis." Percy said returning his father's glare.

" Where have you've been?" Poseidon said.

" Oh I've been with Artemis and thanks for hurting me," Percy said causing Poseidon to emit a killer aura.

" How have I hurt you Percy?" Poseidon asked like he didn't know anything.

" You made Artemis break us up, and mostly you hurt her. You caused her pain, you made her believe pushing me away was the best way to help me achieve my dream as a marine biologist. You forged my report cards, you threw problems that should have been aimed at me at her. You did almost everything possible to break us up. You tried to rip the one I love from me. You even listed reason that should have been said to me. I have to admit when you try, you try very hard father," Percy roared and step closer to his father.

" Wow lord Poseidon ready to go jump into the lake yet?" Lindsay said.

" Oh and Lindsay, Artemis wants you up on Olympus ASAP," Percy said never looking away from his father.

" See ya, two." Lindsay said as she began walking towards New York City,Hermes stopped her.

" Here you go one special letter to a miss. ******" Hermes said smiling his boyish smile.

" Thanks lord Hermes." Lindsay said. She opened the letter to find a seed and a very neatly folded piece of line paper. She unfolded it to find very neat handwriting on the paper. Keeping the seed in her other hand she began reading.

_Dear Lindsay one of my many grandchildren,_

_Give the seed to Percy and tell him to not plant it because it will grow on instant contact with soil. And say he doesn't need to worry about a ring. This is my present to my favorite great grandchild._

_From,_

_Yyour grandmother._

Lindsay smiled and ran back towards Percy to see bubbles where Poseidon had been standing.

" Hey Percy here take this seed." Lindsay said handing him the seed. It was black and very small.

" Why?" Percy said looking oddly at the seed.

" Let's just say plant that and you don't need to buy a ring. Oh and you better hope Lady Artemis doesn't let me off early." Lindsay said walking away as Rachel and Annabeth came up behind Percy.

_On Olympus._

Lindsay walked out of the elevator and headed towards Artemis's palace. She saw Poseidon and Zeus arguing. Poseidon saw her and glared at her which she smiled at him like a child in return. Zeus saw her and just left her alone.

" How can you let your daughter date my son?" Posiedon asked as Lindsay was almost out of range to hear them.

" Causes I am not blinded by rage and all I want is my children's happiness." Zeus said. That was the last thing she heard before she couldn't hear them anymore. She was scared, and Lindsay had only one fear. Once you've killed monsters, people, seen the black plague, dark ages, and holocaust little things scare you. Hers was as simple as being mortal; she feared of losing those close to her and the gods have the ability to do that. Ares had done it; she had lost her friends that were in the hunt through all those years. When she reached Artemis's palace she searched for the spare key. She found it and slipped it into the keyhole. And turned the doorknob. Opening the door to see some hunters in the kitchen from the door less opening from the living room to the kitchen as she entered.

" Hey Kate, where's Lady Artemis?" Lindsay asked.

" Helping Taylor and some other hunters train the younger hunters," Kate replied cutting some green onions.

" How can I help?" Lindsay asked seeing only five hunters were here cooking.

" How about you season the meat over there," Kate said.

_Back at camp Half-blood_

" So Percy where have you've been?" Rachel asked as Annabeth looked over him.

" I was at a friends house." Percy lied, well if you could call it a lie.

" Percy, your friends didn't come into camp to pick you and have a guys night out, as well as your friends here were all a counted for at the party after you left Rachel." Annabeth said.

" Fine... Fine… I was at my girlfriend's house, you happy? And before you ask, yes, Annabeth we got back together. And I'm sorry Rachel that I never told you that I went out with Lady Artemis last summer. So yeah me and Artemis are an item," Percy stated as he began walking towards his cabin.

" Wait he dated the anit-man goddess? He's that good?" Rachel asked.

" Depends," Annabeth responded.

" I'm gonna guess you have a plan, and I assume its a last ditch effort, right?" Rachel said noticing Annabeth was in deep thought.

" Yes I will get him, or you. I have no problem with you and him like when we where younger. So, if he does go to you will give up being the oracle?" Annabeth asked.

_Artemis's palace_

Artemis and the hunters that were training outside came in to see a feast, prepared by the older Hunters. Artemis took this time to speak to Lindsay in private. She grabbed Lindsay by the arm, as she was about to sit down. Lindsay just followed as they entered a spare bedroom.

" So what's up?" Lindsay greeted.

" I should have listened to you," Artemis said softly.

" It's okay, first relationships have problems and there's no need to put yourself up to an, 'I told you so moment' cause we all go through that." Lindsay said.

" What are you talking about? Isn't this is your first relationship?" Artemis asked.

" Understanding love to a point without going crazy comes easy to me as you know, because of my mother. As well as I lost him before I could even try." Lindsay said.

" Yes, I know," Artemis said remembering for Lindsay when that man gave his life for hers.

" Well it's in the past. It still haunts me, that I could have done something, though," Lindsay said. She knows there are a lot of regrets when you have a long lifespan. She also still regrets, and wonders, what would have happened if she married Alexander the Great, seeing as he did ask her hand in marriage; But her thoughts were interrupted by Taylor rushing into the room panting.

" My lady, Lord Poseidon wished to see you." Taylor said in between breaths.

" Where is he?" Artemis asked,

" In the main living room, Lady Artemis." Taylor said again inbetween tried breaths.

" I'll go with you my lady." Lindsay said walking behind Artemis as Taylor stared at the two. The two entered the main living room to see Poseidon sitting with a stone hard glare directed towards Lindsay, which Lindsay giggled at. (Yes she giggled if she wasn't playing mind games she would never giggle.)

" We met again daughter of Aphrodite. Artemis," Poseidon greeted.

" So why are you here Uncle?" Artemis asked holding in her anger.

" To tell you to stop dating Percy," Poseidon said without changing his position and expression.

" I'm sorry, but I love him and he loves me. I won't leave him, ever," Artemis said firmly.

" Then I'm sorry for starting a pointless conversation," Posiedon said as he vanished.

" The nerve of him," Artemis mumbled.

_Next year; the last Saturday of camp for the summer._

" Artemis, how long have we've been together?" Percy asked.

" I really don't know Percy," Artemis replied as they sat on the green grassy hill that they had shared their first kiss. Percy had taken a spoon from the mess hall and slowly on the side opposite of where Artemis was from him he dug into the dirt, just enough to cover the seed.

" It seems like years doesn't it?" Percy asked staring at the star lit night.

" Yes it does," Artemis said softly. Percy was amazed as a flower grew, well the flower part or the petals and center was a golden ring with a 7-karat diamond. It was one diamond that was slightly purple in color, as well as having ruby and sapphires holding the diamond in place on the ring. The words 'to the woman who has caught my heart' was neatly written on the inside of the ring. (You know what I mean by the inside please don't lecture me about that.) Percy plucked it, literally, and looked into the silvery eyes of his Huntress. She was wondering about what he was looking at. Percy kneeled as she still sat and Artemis's mind went blank.

" I know we haven't been dating for more then two years. But I love and I don't want my father to try to rip us apart anymore. And I also would be honored if you became my wife." Percy said and showed her the ring, " Artemis, my huntress, will you marry me?" Artemis was completely frozen as Poseidon erupted before them, as did Lindsay and Aphrodite.

" Percy, I will not allow this!" Poseidon roared so loud that the entire nation could probably hear him.

" Leave them be Poseidon." Aphrodite said as Lindsay slapped her forehead.

"_Argh at least this isn't a freaking drama on international television_," Lindsay thought, totally annoyed by both her mother and Poseidon.

NEXT TIME: " I object to this wedding. Percy should be with someone that can age with him and a demigod marrying a god is unheard of, this is wrong. Even you, Lady Hera, should know it." Annabeth said surprising everyone, including her mother. Oh this is just great when ever I try to do something for others some idiot has to get in the way, Lindsay thought face palming her forehead.

An: I put the spoon in cause I went blank on that part so I just went with what the hell. Oh yeah I'll put this out some of my Authors note will be me for swearing lolz in the next chapter probably cause I'm really sick and I hate being really sick.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/n: This is a bit for the girls in this story chapter and mostly Annabeth's fated lover that I made up. :)_

Cstar12: Maybe if you said pretty please with sprinkles. JK. thanks for the review and constant reviewing.

BlueCottonCandy839 : Its only crazy if you believe its crazy. Like me ;) ANd also thanks for the constant reviewing.

(SPOILER) Hey(): No but he will get immortality like some greeks but no he doesnt get to be a god. I mean isn't there a myth that some spartan guy whos friends with the gods and they just get him to replace hebe as the whatever position she was in as a goddess?

_Sorry but I'm waiting for someone_

_Now in the now not so cliff hanger ending_

Artemis leaned closed to Percy's ear. " Yes, I'd love to, forever and ever, not even after death." she said as Percy just slipped the ring onto her finger without even looking or thinking about it. ( What a pro ^_^ ). Poseidon just stormed off as he slowly vanished in the process. Lindsay felt like hitting something, or more like snapping someone's neck. Then all of a sudden multi colors of lights flashed around the four. Ares appeared, somewhat grinning, Hera looking as indifferent as ever, Athena looking happy, but hey at least she wasn't a sore loser like a certain someone, and Apollo was smiling like a fool as Lindsay had to drag him away. And that made him smile more as she forcefully dragged him down the hill, all the way to camp. Morpheus appeared showing Percy his wavy face, trying to focus on his face made Percy very sleepy.

"Morpheus, please stop showing us your godly face," Hera complained to the god of dreams.

" Wait, if thats his true face then why am I still here?" Percy asked.

" Relax Mr. Jackson, it was only part of my real face, If I showed my true face, mother earth help you all to stay awake," the god said., " Oh yeah Aphrodite here's my special sleeping potion," he said, throwing Aphrodite a clear bottle.

" Thanks Morph," Aphrodite said.

" Uh why are all you guys here?" Artemis asked as she heard a scream in the distant.

" What was that? Oh, and were here to congratulate you on your engagement," Hera said softly.

" Yep, even if I don't get to pound Percy into the ground." Ares said.

" And I'm here to say sorry," Morpheus said looking up at the night sky.

" Apollo, you idiot, give it back now!" yelled a voice in the distant that could be identified as Lindsay's. Apollo ran up the hill showing the others what Lindsay was yelling about. In his hands was a black- winged, red eyed, cute little baby dragon whining.

" Where did you get that?" everyone said as Lindsay stood next to Apollo. The dragon reached out towards her with a whimper and Apollo let the dragon go into Lindsay's arms. The dragon purred when Lindsay brought it close to her body.

" Uh long story short, Apollo said something and I pushed him into a bed of rocks. That was the scream and then one of the stones was an egg, and when Apollo threw it at me, I caught it and lets say it hatched and looked into my eyes." Lindsay said quickly running away after saying those words.

" Okay, either she is the luckiest girl alive or its just dumb luck." Hera and Athena said at once.

_Later that day- Annabeth's POV_

Oh my gods, I'm so angry. I'm angry with myself, with Percy, Artemis, Thalia(for no real reason though) Lindsay, and Aphrodite; but mostly with me, Percy and Artemis. I just couldn't stand it anymore, as I kept on tossing and turning in my bed. So I just decided to fight some monsters in the stocked forest. I just needed to let out some steam. Well lucky me for finding a pack of five hell hounds. One jumped out at me the instant I met its gaze and I barely dodge its gapping jaws. I quickly reacted by stabbing its neck with my dagger. It exploded into dust as another one leaped out followed by another. I managed to get one to turn into dust before the other knocked my dagger away. Then the other two crept up on me, one leapt at me, I kicked it away, my foot smashing into the right side of its jaw. But another one leapt up and bit me ankle. I screamed, well it wasn't a scream, but you get it. My blood was flowing and it's jaws clamped hard on my leg as I kicked its head with my other foot. The third was stopped by the sound of a flute being played spreading through out the woods. The hound biting my ankle let go and went to regroup with its comrades. Out from the trees and bushes came a guy wearing a Steelers cap with a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He had lazy, light grey eyesand his flute was on a necklace hanging around his neck. The hounds leapt at him.

" You idoit, you didn't even bring a weapon!" I yelled, or tried to through the pain, it came out more like a hiss. He just shrugged a fraction before the first hound got to him. He simply touched its neck and it went limp. Though it was snoring, so I could already tell whose son he was. The same happened to the other two, though he did get a rather large cut on his left arm. He walked over to me. He picked up my dagger and then he helped me up. He had a rather small grin on his face as he pulled my arm around his neck. He handed me my dagger and opened his mouth.

" Whats a beautiful lady like yourself doing out here alone fighting some doggies?" the guy asked me.

" Letting out some stress," I said truthfully.

" Hehe, sorry for doing this princess." he said before I realized he was putting me to sleep.

_Grant's POV_

Such a beautiful girl fighting hell hounds alone. I just put her asleep so by the time she wakes up the pain will mostly be gone. I laid her against a tree by the Athena cabin and went into my cabin and grabbed my box of first aid. I had no special junk my dad kept telling me about. Being the most responsible and least sleepy child of Morpheus. So I did the best I could that a regular mortal would be able to do. After about ten minutes I left her something to remember me by, I placed my cap on her soft hair and left.

" Hehe, most beautiful girl I've see," I whisper to myself aloud.

" Percy, please, I still love you," I heard her mumble in her sleep. Well at least I know to whom her heart belongs to. Gods I hate that whenever I put things to sleep its like getting a shot of caffine and I can't sleep. So I just left her there by her cabin. I saw her leaving when I was walking around camp after putting some kids in what I like to now call the medical bay to sleep. Some from fighting monsters among other things. So I walked out to the lake and played my flute the rest of the night looking up at the stars.

Annabeth's POV the next morning

God my head hurts. I placed my hands on my head trying to keep it there. I remembered everything then I realized there was something on my head. I reached up and pulled down the object to find it as a Steelers cap. So he was real, I thought remembering that he was pretty cute. That grin was sexy, wait get your mind on track here Annabeth Chase, I thought to myself. Then again I realized I was outside my cabin leaning against a tree. Oh gods, camp ends five days from now. I started to panic cause I still didn't have a real plan formulated to get Percy back. I quickly went into my cabin and changed. Though I got a few looks from my siblings, I changed into a short white skirt and blue top. After I put on my socks and sneakers I ran out with the Steelers cap in my hand just to see the guy from last night talking to Chris and Damon." Hey, you isn't this your cap?" I asked. Seeing that he had blond hair.

" No I don't think so," he said as Chris gave him a questioning look..

" But you came to help me last night," I said, " and I remember you wearing this cap."

" I'm sorry you must have gotten the wrong kid," he said.

" You sure Grant? 'Cause that cap looks like the one you got when went down to see the Steelers and Cardinals in the Superbowl." Damon said.

" So how's your ankle doing, pretty lady?" Grant said rushing off just as I was about to accuse him that I was right.

" Gods always playing the good guy card and leaving the girl hanging." Chris said shaking his head.

_Ares's cabin_

" Here I need to go with the hunt on a girls only mission, like it use to be. Just rememeber he needs to be fed six times in the day, his name is Darc." Lindsay said. Darc whimpered as he was placed in John's hands.

" Now be nice and mommy will be back in a week, at the longest. Be good to daddy." John's eyes twitched at the attention the dragon was getting at the moment. " Awe is someone jealous of the dragon?"

" No it's just that you treat him like a freaking doll and baby," John shot back.

" But he is a baby, and look at that he's finally grown use to you." Lindsay said as Darc looked into John's eyes making him sigh in defeat.

" Alright, but please come back in one piece." John said.

" Don't worry I will come back." she says before heading off. Darc whimpered as it nuzzled itself into John's chest. John rubbed the top of its head.

" Yeah I'm worried about her too," John said going back into the cabin.

_Artemis cabin_

Percy looked at Artemis and gave her a smile. Artemis returned it as the hunters groaned. They groaned because Percy kept distracting Artemis, so the briefing was taking a lot longer then usual. The hunters, though, were too focused on the ring on their lady's finger. Percy finally realized Lindsay had just gotten back from giving her dragon to John to take care of while she was gone.

" You two are just too cute." Lindsay said smiling.

_Three days later, two days till the wedding, two days till camp ends, well the summer term._

Lindsay yawned as the hunt was slowly heading back to camp. Taking down some rouge giants and hellhounds was not easy at all. She was in her tent with Thalia who was sitting on the tent couch looking at something on her Ipod. " So how's Nico?" Lindsay asked.

" Not too bad, well he's the best. We have our playful fights every now and again. That's about it and the fact that he's a pretty good kisser. Not that I have anything to do in that area since he's my first." Thalia replied. " How about you and John?"

"Hmmmm." Lindsay mumbled.

" Thats it, hmmm?" Thalia asked.

" No it's just I was looking back at our times together, me and John. Well he's learning, and he's trying his best. We don't really fight which is kind of bad since it's healthy for couples to fight so they can grow and patch things up. But we have an excuse of one of us dying. "

" Yeah. That's a nice excuse." Thalia said yawning.

Artemis paced back and forth in her tent thinking about how bad it was to have Aphrodite and Athena plan her wedding. Those two are going to butt heads at every single thought the other has, Artemis thought, grinning at seeing the two goddesses yelling at each other. Percy, Percy, Percy, he's willing to spend the rest of his mortal life with me, yet I will never grow old with him. Am I willing to see the one I love age and die? Artemis kept the cold feet thoughts going, like how fast it's easy to turn people to new ideas in a depression.

_The wedding day ( I will only say that I skip everything about a wedding to the I do's. Due to my lack of weddings seen in my life thus far.)_

Darc was banned to the fact he was breathing fire and it came out at random times. Nico was Percy's best man, and even Poseidon thought through the past week and decided to see if they would last in his own words. In other words Poseidon was giving them a chance without war. Annabeth was in the front row with Rachel, and others. Hera was lecturing the two to be spouses about cheating and a good marriage. When Hera went with the does anyone have anything to say against these two getting married speak up now quote, Annabeth erupted with her prepared speech.

" I object to this wedding. Percy should be with someone that can age with him and a demigod marrying a god is unheard of, this is wrong. Even you, Lady Hera, should know it," Annabeth said, surprising everyone including her mother.

Oh this is just great, when ever I try to do something for others some idiot has to get in the way, Lindsay thought face palming her forehead.

" I too side with Athena's daughter on this topic. You Hera of all others here should understand that she is right." Poseidon followed up.

" Yes I understand that this kind of marriage is unheard of, but why do you care daughter of Athena?" Hera said.

" Because I still love him, and besides, Artemis will be breaking her vow and who will be the goddess of virginity." Annabeth said quickly following her next statement. " I'm sure they would want kids."

" Yes. I believe we should think about those before we go on with the wedding." Hera said. Percy gave Annabeth a death glare that made Hade's helm of darkness look like a cute kitty cat.

" I believe we should go on and get me and Artemis married and then we can think about those things." Percy added.

" No it is better that we solve it now, the quicker the better." Poseidon said as the gods and demigods began to bicker and argue. Lindsay walked out to the two large doors that led to the altar of Hera's palace, next to the main living room.

" Can everyone just shut up and look over here?" an angry Lindsay yelled.

NEXT TIME: "Artemis." Percy mumbled in his sleep.

" Lady Artemis let me wake him up." Lindsay said about to let Darc open fire.


	34. Chapter 34

Me: This is the... *gets smacked by Lindsay, Ares and Apollo ties me up and tapes my mouth. Artemis and Percy throw into the closet.*

Lindsay: Well now thats done.

Mr.D: Lets party.

Ares: I agree brother.

Apollo: What do you think Lindsay? *winks at her*

Lindsay: ...

Doc: Hey whats going on here?

Percy: Your in the wrong story again.

Doc: Oh okay which way is it to the part of his head is my loving blue angel is in again?

Artemis: Past the childhood mermories, take a left by Holly's room then go throw the third door on the left. Thats it other then its getting a little depressing in here.

Doc: Thanks.

Percy: See ya.

Lindsay: Wait Holly shouldn't be in his head shes owned by colfer.

Artemis: Well its techincally a tempary till the story is over.

Ares and Apollo: Yeah like that'll ever happen with his depressed head.

Athena: Okay lets move onto more important business.

Lindsay: Okay. cstar12, the sprinkles were a great addition from what he notes here. And that... *Apollo cuts in*

Apollo: Why cant it be me that you love?

Lindsay: Anyways Mr. Im depressed cause real Lindsay doesn't want or is ignoring me says Rachel is gonna get someone cause he feels like she deserves someone.

Grant: You think I'm hot? Annabeth loves Percy I understand that and I won't do anything to try to stop her form loving him.

Lindsay: Stop freaking interupting me. And am I that unpredictable?

Artemis: I hope things get solved at the wedding too like you think.

Percy: Kormk. Fallen121 would also like to thank you on your two two word reviews.

Lindsay: BlueCottonCandy839 Darc is a little bundle of joy.

John: He's only cute when he wants to. *Darc snuggles into Johns chest purring.*

Lindsay: Your still mad that I give him so much attention. *Everyone but John laughs.*

Percy: artemis143 a non account review. Thats a odd but cool game that you guys play at your school. I'll quote a dumb quote cause its funny and its written on this note card. Rules are made to be broken. Please add the face. *^_^*

Artemis: Well lets move on into the wedding. * Apollo, John, Percy, Ares and Mr.D scream in pain as their pants start on fire from Darc.*

Lindsay: Tune in for the exciting conclusion to who'll have their family jewels cooked.

Mr.D, Apollo, John, Ares, and Percy: Hey thats not funny.

Don't worry I didn't come here for a why,

But I'm here just to say a final goodbye.

With some final words,

Tell me does he make you happy,

Does he wipe away your tears like me,

Does he comfort you when you need to be comforted like me,

Does he complete you like you do to me,

Does give up time he should be spending doing things for his future just to see you when you need someone to talk to

Do you know that I love you?

" Annabeth sit down and keep your mouth shut. Posiedon just stay out of this and stop trying to side with every arguement aganist those two." Lindsay said pointing at Artemis and Percy. " John, Chris, Clarisse, and Damon help the other demigods into seats were there won't be any arguements. And Apollo come here." Apollo was there before she even uttered his name. After whistpering something to Apollo she turned her attention back to the crowd of shocked wedding attenders. " I believe that Lady Hestia should take over the role of goddess of virgity as she is older and has no real intrest in men. And I'll be leaving since you all give me a huge head ache at the moment." Lindsay said opening the doors behind her as John chased after her.

" She does have a appoint." Hera said slightly smirking.

" I'll take over the goddess of virginty if Artemis wishs to have a child." Hestia said calmly.

" I too have a wedding gift for this worthless pulp, just so my Artemis can be happy." Zeus spat out.

" So lets go on then." Hera said as Annabeth left with Grant chasing after her.

Outside on Olympus

" Darc whos a good boy?" Lindsay said cutely to the house cat sized dragon on the ground in front of her. It walked over to her and rubbed its head on her leg. Apollo stood by John having their rivalary talk.

" You better not do anything stupid, other wise I'll shine down on her and become her sunshine." Apollo said watching as Darc chased after Lindsay around in a circle.

" Why would I, I lost her once I'm not going to lose her twice." John said watching his girlfriend lightly smack the top of Darc's head for taking a bite of her lime green dress.

" You didn't have her before now, it was a friendly hang out for her." Apollo said. " Here, she'll like this." Apollo handed John a Mortal Kombat 9 for the Ps3 and xbox 360 copy.

" Hey how'd you get these?" John said taking them.

" I'm a god remember? And I pulled some strings." Apollo said as Lindsay picked up Darc and pretended that she was going to throw him into the pool of water.

" Lindsay thats not a good idea." John said a little too late as Lindsay swung her arms towards the water. Darc leapt out of her hands and smacked the side of her head with his tail. And jumped onto the stoned edge of the pool.

" Darc." Lindsay scolded as the dragon whimpered.

_Hera's second living room_

Annabeth was crying out all those held back tears. Grant stepped out from the hallway holding in his right hand a red box. " Hey there." Grant greeted rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

" What do you want?" Annabeth spat out with venom. Grant just threw her the box which she caught and started playing a soothing piece of music in his flute. Annabeth glared at him. She opened the box to find out there was nothing in there. But the music was getting to her. She was calming down. She then noticed that there was lump in the sheet that lined the inside of the bottom half of the box. She pulled the sheet back to see a sheet of paper. Grant smiled as he changed the calm mood to a more romantic feel to it. Annabeth gave him a stone cold glare. As she read the what was on the paper to herself.

_Princess, I'm sorry for eariler this week, I'm really sorry._

_I hope we be the authors of a new story._

_Just the two of us and friends._

_In which the story has no end._

_That our dreams will come true to no end._

_To you my heart has sent beautiful dreams and thoughts to my mind._

_Daughter of Athena if I told you I love you would you build me a bridge to your heart?_

_Cause you are the only star._

Annabeth laughed at what was writtten. " Is this what you call a confession?" she asked laughing like this was the funniest thing she had ever read or heard. He stopped playing on his flute.

" Well I did cheer you up didn't I." Grant said smiling making Annabeth turn a slight pink. Oh Hades that smile just makes my legs feel weak. I guess I could give him a try.

_At the dance at camp._

Percy spun Artemis as they danced on the dance floor. Thalia and Nico sat back watching others dance to My love by Justin Timberlake. Lindsay sat back too but she was being asked again and again by Apollo to dance. While John eyed Chris as he danced with Clarisse. Chris made sure his hand didn't go lower then her waist, cause he'd like to have two hands. " Hey Lindsay can you put on that song I told you about?" Percy yelled over.

" On it." Lindsay said running all the way up to the laptop that Apollo had magically made appear holding all the songs that have ever been made. Lindsay turned to You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins.

" You'll always be in my heart Artemis forever." Percy said brushing away some of her strain of hair behind her ear.

" Men always cheesy even aftter death." Artemis joked before locking lips with him. Only 1% of men are decent was Artemis last thought of that night related to her I dislike men momento.

" Want to go dance?" Nico asked.

" Nah I'm enjoying the view from here." Thalia said.

" Really then why are you looking like you need to do something." Nico said as Thalia threw him a dirty look.

" Fine." Thalia said standing up as he followed suit. He lead her out there.

" Lindsay just one little dance." Apollo pleaded. Lindsay sighed.

" No Apollo." Lindsay said.

" Why..." Apollo whinned. Of course he was just playing, thought Lindsay.

" I can't tell you why." Lindsay said looking away.

" Why?" Apollo asked again.

" Cause theres someone else." Lindsay said dramatically.

" Wait you mean John right." Apollo said looking at her to see any facial expression.

" You don't think theres been more guys that have fallen for me then just you two?" Lindsay teased.

" Percy my gift to you and Artemis is immortality. But you aren't a god and unless your father has anything to say about that you will be a immortal." Zeus bellowed through the room as Percy glew white. After fifty seconds the light vanished. " And don't think this changes my view of you. If you so happen to think of being unfaithful I will shut you into a room filled with hell hounds and watch the hell hounds rip you apart."

" Father." Artemis said when she saw how pale Percy was.

" It's only a warning Artemis." Zeus said shrugging. Hera had a wide smile at how pale Percy's face was. Athena sat alone watching the events unfold. She was confused. She was happy yet sad. As well as more or less frustrated. The campers seemed to feel less and less awkward at the picture of Artemis being with Percy.

The shore of the camp lake

Annabeth smiled as Grant played his flute for her. He walked over to her and stopped playing and stuck out a hand. She took it as he pulled her up form her sitting position on the sand. He had used a little to much force, as she smacked into him. Not expecting that he fell back with her on top of him. Grant frowned at this moment. Not that he wasn't enjoying the closeness of them, but the that today was the day she realised she would never have another chance with Percy. Her heart must be torn, he thought to himself. " As much as I enjoy this princess, I like to be standing not lying in the sand." Grant said. Annabeth who oddly felt very comfortable at their position was now cursing at Aphrodite.

" Oh sorry." Annabeth said turning slightly red. She got off of him.

" Oh theres no need to say that. The pleasure was all mines." Grant said smirking as he stood up. Annabeth punched him in the chest.

" Jerk." Annabeth said. Grant laughed.

" It seems the princess can't stand a little joke." Grant said picking her up into his arms bridal style. He went over to the lake. Annabeth looked into his eyes.

" Don't you dare." she sneered.

" Say what you need to say now about you know who. This isn't lover me. Its the friend in me." Grant said in a very serious tone. Annabeth saw in his eyes that he really wanted her to let out all her feelings about Percy right now. " Theres no better time then on the night of a new moon."

" I left him for a guy who justed wanted to get into my pants. Then I ran back jsut to know my mom and Artemis had fallen in love with him. I was so confused, so angry, so lost in regret. I thought I could bring him back to me if I tried hard enough. I let the best thing in my life go. And I tried to ruin his happiness, I was blinded by wanting my heart reaccepted by him. I wanted him to love me again. I'm so stupid." Anmabeth let out. Grant stood there with her in his arms, he saw the broken girl that she was and decided to say something.

" Annabeth we create our own paths. When you meet someone who would walk side by side with you on the same path you believe it will be forever, till temptation of a new path comes around. You went down that path. You broke off the path you two had built. So when you came back you just have that path you two had walked. He toke off on his own. You need to once again walk your own path, and treasure those memories that you had with him. And maybe there will be a day where your paths will cross. You can't hold people down with you, you most let them chase their dreams and hope your paths will cross soon. It is never fate or the gods fault for this, it is of your own wills. Don't feel stupid, we make mistakes to learn form them. That is the reason why we are imperfect, so we can learn and get better. You weren't blinded by regret, but love. You were unaware of the pain you caused and no one can blame for that. Everyone goes through love now and then. Just move on and try to build a bridge with him again." Grant said softly and warmly. Annabeth got down from her position in his arms and walked away. Grant played a sad piece of music as she walked off. Grant felt his heart ache after saying those words to her after seeing the way she acted after hearing those. Now its my turn to regret... Grant thought to himself.

_Olympus 2 years later_

" Percy wake up." Artemis said shaking Percy in his sleep.

"Artemis." Percy mumbled in his sleep. Lindsay opened the bedroom door to now Artemis and Percy's bedroom. She had a large dog sized Darc by her legs.

" Lady Artemis let me wake him up." Lindsay said about to give Darc the go ahead.

" No I got this Lindsay." Artemis said. " Percy wake up now or else you'll be stuck training with the hunters for the rest of the day." Hearing those words Percy woke up instantly and went to go get dressed .

" He would have woken up if Darc jumped on him." Lindsay said in disappointment that she didn't get to see Percy's reaction to having a dragon on top of him. Percy just gave her a look and went into the bathroom.

" Men, the only ones that can wake up are sons of Hades." Artemis said shaking her head.

" You got that right Lady Artemis." Lindsay agreed. " So planning on having kids any time soon?" Artemis started choking then calmed down.

" Did you just ask what I thought you just asked?" Artemis questioned.

" Yes." Lindsay said flatly.

" Why do you ask?" Artemis inquired.

"Cause." Lindsay stated.

" Spit it out already." Artemis said tired of Lindsay's anwesers.

" Cause I want to see what your kids would look like and act like and it'd be fun to see act as a mother." Lindsay said before leaving as the bathroom door opened.

" So what you two talk about?" Percy asked.

" Nothing much. Lets go down to camp." Artemis said quickly. But little did anyone but Artemis know about the little being growing inside her womb. Well little girl. Artemis placed her hand on her stomach as they went down stairs to gather the hunters.

" Well its going to be the first summer that we're Mr. and Mrs. Jackson eh my huntress." Percy said.

" I'll have your head one of these days Percy, but thats the day I fall out of love." Artemis joked. Slyvanna your gonna get it for lying to me about your grandfather on the night your dad proposed to me Artemis thought.

**THE END **

**FOR NOW**

**4/10/11 A/n: I'd like to tahnk all of you guys for coming along for this ride and the sequal might show up tonight if I'm lucky.**


End file.
